


Пленник (или история о карьерном росте женщины по имени Феруза)

by Anonymous



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни в коем случае не читайте это, если вы - фанат Gundam Wing. Здесь нет ничего от оригинальной вселенной GW.</p><p>Альтернативная вселенная представлена вялотекущей войной между военной группировкой планеты земля ("Альянс") и колониями на других планетах солнечной системы.</p><p>Если вы читаете это в тот день, когда я пишу, то СЧАСТЛИВОГО НОВОГО ГОДА ВАМ!</p><p>Итак: Лейтенант устал от однообразного беспросветного существования. Но тут ему на голову сваливается  колониальный террорист.</p><p>(P.S, текст не бечен, боюсь, в нем очень много ошибок и прочего дерьма)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пленник (или история о карьерном росте женщины по имени Феруза)

Лицо человека было отмечено той нездоровой бледностью, что обычно присуща субъектам, отдающим предпочтение искусственному освещению.  
\- …укажите, какими обстоятельствами, - с чувством выговаривал субъект, - обосновано получение разрешения, в отношении которого сделан запрос, к которому относится предыдущее заявление, а также когда, как и почему отклонены какие бы то ни было заявления сторон какими бы то ни было инстанциями на основании подраздела два «бэ», а также подвергалось ли обжалованию данное или предыдущее решение, и если да, то когда и с каким результатом. 

Закончив фразу, бледный немощный председатель собрания, Генерал Номер Один, посмотрел на Лейтенанта Спецподразделения, сидевшего за противоположным концом стола.  
Тринадцать анемичных высохших существ с генеральскими нашивками не сводили испытующего взгляда с относительно молодого человека. Молодого относительно присутствующих.  
Широкоплечий двухметровый Лейтенант грустно покосился в сторону двери. Пути отступления были отрезаны конторкой, забитой бумагами, а также несгораемым шкафом. Все присутствующие знали, что Лейтенант попытается сбежать.  
А Во взглядах кворума сквозил откровенный садизм.

Лейтенант откашлялся и попытался встать для ответа по уставу. С глухим стуком его голова врезалась в земляной потолок секретного бункера и он, крякнув, рухнул обратно на стул.  
\- Есть вопросы по вопросу? Я могу продублировать зачтение, – председатель кровожадно уставился в доклад.  
\- Нет, – взмолился Лейтенант. На первоначальное зачитывание ушло полтора часа. Лейтенант выдал универсальный ответ, спасавший его во многих подобных ситуациях: - Виновные будут наказаны.  
\- Мы говорим о партии просроченной тушенки, из-за которой собака охранника нарыгала на ковер во время заседания на тему порочной практики использования бланков сиреневого цвета. Какие санкции вы собираетесь применить к животному? Будь она человеком, мы бы взыскали с нее штраф, но у Рекса нет имущества. Даже ошейник ему связала бабушка охранника, а поскольку дарственная не была оформлена, и Рекс не уплатил налог с подаренной материальной ценности, формально ошейник является одолженным.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Лейтенант. – Виновные не будут наказаны. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. 

Лейтенант почесал щеку под маской, закрывавшей верхнюю половину его лица.  
\- Вы знаете, что ходят слухи о его родстве с Реленой Пискрафт? Одно время говорили, что он её брат. Брат той самой женщины, Главнокомандующего Колониальными войсками, – загадочно пробормотал один из сушеных генералов, кивая в сторону Лейтенанта. Такая же сморщенная личинка в кителе ответила ему:  
\- Даже без этого репутация у него неблагонадежная.  
\- Какая?  
\- Он занимался нелегальной перевозкой беженцев из осажденной Анголы.  
\- Во имя демократии?  
\- И продавал их в зоопарки Альянса.  
\- Отвратительно. А где можно посмотреть?  
\- Не имею к этому никакого отношения, - отозвался Лейтенант. – Меня наняли рулить самолетом. Что там у них в бочках в багажном отделении – меня не касается.  
\- Почему вы скрываете лицо, Лейтенант?  
\- Обезображен страшными шрамами, - соврал Лейтенант. – Оспа и гусеницы вражеского танка.  
\- Ваш подбородок выглядит чрезвычайно неблагонадежным, – просипел генерал Номер Семь. – Покажите паспорт.  
\- Уве’ген, что он – шпион ф’ганзузского легиона!! – брызнул слюной Номер Восемь.  
\- Уверен, что нет, - устало вздохнул Лейтенант, у которого, разумеется, паспорта не было.  
\- Как вы можете это доказать?  
\- Я не являюсь шпионом французского легиона, потому что нет никакого французского легиона.  
\- Почему это нет?  
\- Потому что Франции нет, – Лейтенант мысленно стриг овец. Картавый тип уже третий раз за собрание удивлялся по поводу самых естественных вещей.  
\- С каких это по’г? – изумился Номер Восемь.  
\- С тех самых, как пятнадцать лет назад всенародно избранный президент Франции Зияульхак ибн Наби, объявил территорию Франции «Свободным Эмиратом». 

Кабинет наполнился гнетущим молчанием, которое нарушил туберкулезный кашель очередной мумии:  
\- Эм-м-м. Ошейник все-таки отберите.  
Лейтенант обреченно посмотрел в сторону пропагандистского плаката на стене землянки. «Краткосрочные визиты за границу с целью грабежа, насилия над домашней птицей, вандализма и убийств, да здравствует революция. Кредиты и займы на обмундирование (без справок и поручителей), обращаться в бухгалтерию», - призывала блондинка на плакате. 

Следующий (после консервов из саранчи) вопрос в списке заседания руководителей подполья также оставался открытым. Номер Два, наконец, пробормотал:  
\- Может быть, нам удастся вернуть Доктора Брауна на эту должность?  
\- Доктор Браун заразился анкилостомами, когда работал в Папуа Новая Гвинея, – напомнил Лейтенант.  
\- Вот как. Мы будем помнить его, как жертву тоталитарного режима.  
\- Он сделал это добровольно, – заметил Лейтенант.  
\- Такие, как он, двигают науку.  
\- Он сделал это исключительно в целях удовлетворения порочных мазохистских потребностей.  
\- Так или иначе, Доктор Браун покинул наши ряды. Кто-то должен заменить его.  
Плебисцит показал, что пахать за поклонника Захер-Мазоха предстоит Лейтенанту. Как единственному из присутствующих, не имеющему права голоса. 

Таким образом, человек, который в своих желаниях не заходил дальше разгромленных баз противника и проституток к пиву по субботам, неожиданно для себя стал руководителем оперативных подразделений Революционной Организации под названием “Whitesnow Jaw” – «Белоснежная Челюсть». Странное название объяснялось тем, что все остальные, более мужественные производные от слова «Клык» и «Укус», а также их синонимы, омонимы и антонимы были давным-давно обклеены товарными знаками других, не менее славных боевых подразделений Альянса. 

*******************************

\- Докладывает Коренной Зуб, Коренной Зуб докладывает… как слышно, как слышно, прием, прием? – надрывался дозорный.  
\- Я у вас за спиной, – мрачно ответил Лейтенант, присевший покурить в тени сарая. – Нормально все со слышимостью.  
\- Коренной Зуб докладывает Зубу Мудрости: на крыше склада с ядерными боеголовками обнаружен Вражеский Объект. Визуально характеризую его как колониального террориста. Прием? – бодро доложил дозорный, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с унылым Лейтенантом.  
\- Ядер… что? Коренной Зуб, откуда у нас ядерные боеголовки?  
\- Докладываю: прибыли на базу в яркой оберточной бумаге, пересыпанные нитроглицерином, снабженные двумя записками: «потряси меня» и «сильнее, старый хрен». Прием?  
\- Я должен был догадаться. Почему не потрясли?  
\- Высшее командование употребило нитроглицерин, прием. Внутрь, прием. Сказали, полезно для сердца. Прием.

Лейтенант обхватил голову руками.  
Проблема Лейтенанта заключалась в особенной черте характера, которая обыкновенна для людей, воспитанных педантичными родителями при помощи пневматического бетонолома и справочника «Вы – руководитель тоталитарной секты». Из этих детей получаются отличные приборы для аккуратного измельчения бумаги. Лейтенанта ждала такая же участь, но сердобольный школьный физрук привил ему любовь к пиву и продажной любви, впрочем, это к делу не относится.

Итак, суть проблемы: Лейтенант предпочитал все делать по совести. Честно, с полной самоотдачей, бескорыстно отдаваясь работе. Поэтому на занятиях по маскировке у него всегда был высший балл. Он на них не приходил. Если не можешь выполнять поручения спустя рукава, лучше их вовсе не получать. Иначе всю жизнь проведешь в ожидании выходных.

Вдолбленный воспитанием нездоровый энтузиазм нашел слабину в трубах железной воли Лейтенанта и начал немедленно пробиваться в зону низкого давления пока еще тонкой струйкой нервозного пара.  
В одночасье… в одну секунду став начальником, Лейтенант почувствовал, как в нем расправляет крылья антикризисный менеджер. Откровенно говоря, о наличии в себе чего-то, помимо печени, почек, сердца и нескольких килограмм кишок, Лейтенант не подозревал и теперь сильно беспокоился по этому поводу. 

Ситуация с внезапно вверенным ему хозяйством вызывала в Лейтенанте боль. В подразделении «Whitesnow Jaw» всё, начиная с названия, было построено на халатности и скреплено саботажем сотрудников при попустительстве сломанного кофейного аппарата. 

Накануне Лейтенант бодрствовал всю ночь, составляя бизнес-план, но никак не мог продвинуться дальше первых двух пунктов, коими значились: «облить бензином, поджечь» и «дезертировать». У первого пункта в скобках прятались несколько карандашных замечаний: «где бензин», «найти бензин», «почему нет бензина», «узнать, как прапорщик получил из бензина этил», «почему прапорщик до сих пор жив».

\- Какие будут указания, Мудрый Зуб? Прием? Что делать с Объектом?

Лейтенант отозвался не сразу.  
До сего дня его ежедневник был забит важными делами, включающими в себя стирку портянок и ловлю блох. Если вписать туда «поимку колониального сепаратиста, пытавшегося нанести ущерб казенному имуществу Альянса», в ежедневник придется вшить еще листов триста. Переговоры о сдаче, обмен, женевская конвенция, которую никто, кроме Альянса уже давно не соблюдал. Особенно, после того, как в нее внесли поправку о бесплатном wi-fi и меню согласно вероисповеданию военнопленного.  
Интернет на базе давали по пятницам, но вот с кашрутом были проблемы. И с вегетарианским салатом. И с энергетически заряженной водой. И с халяльной говядиной. Последняя корова на базе повесилась, лишь бы больше не жрать песок. Откровенно говоря, на базе были проблемы со всем, кроме Интернета по пятницам. 

Лейтенант махнул рукой:  
\- Целься в голову. Труп сожжем.  
\- Есть!  
Лейтенант посмотрел на часы, думая об еще одной бессмысленной жертве братоубийственной войны.

\- Пыщ. Пыщ-пыщ, - сказал дозорный. – Тыдыщ-пыщ-пыщ.  
Медленно переведя взгляд с циферблата на затылок дозорного, Лейтенант решил, что жертв, на самом деле, сейчас будет больше.  
\- Отставить херню, - приказал Лейтенант. – Это что такое?!  
\- Стрелял в голову.  
Лейтенант на всякий случай приложил ко лбу ладонь козырьком и поглядел в сторону амбара:  
\- Очевидно, не попал.  
\- Как я попаду, без патронов? – серьезно удивился дозорный. – Вы чего, товарищ Лейтенант?  
Лейтенант закрыл лицо, то есть, маску, обеими ладонями и некоторое время просто тихо покачивался на ветру.  
\- А где патроны?  
\- Полгода уже нигде. Я могу камень кинуть, - осторожно предложил дозорный.  
\- Не надо. Будем брать живым, - твердым голосом приказал Лейтенант. 

Он совершенно точно не хотел знать, как Доктор Браун умудрялся последние полгода успешно защищать базу без боеприпасов. Если, конечно, не считать того позорного случая, когда отряд ящериц все-таки проник на военный аэродром и всем составом уснул в стоге сена, прямо под табличкой «Это самалет, он замаскерован». 

\- Говорит Коренной Зуб, прием, требуется поддержка с воздуха и…  
\- И отряд джедаев, – перебил Лейтенант, который авиацию на этой проклятой базе видел только на бумаге. Расходы на топливо до сих пор материализовались исключительно в услуги проктологов и блендеры для перетирания пищи, чтобы облегчить жизнь высшему командному составу.  
\- Но нас всего двое.  
\- Во имя Альянса, – напомнил Лейтенант, готовый прибегнуть к жесткой идеологической беседе. Возможно, посредством приклада. 

Вражеский Объект целым и невредимым обнаружился на крыше ангара. Стоя на четвереньках, Объект ковырялся в битуме, довольно громко проклиная Альянс со всеми его потрохами.  
Пренебрегая осторожностью, Лейтенант пнул Объект под зад и без особой радости предложил:  
\- Ну, сдавайся, что ли.  
Объект молниеносно обернулся через плечо, целясь пистолетом-пулеметом «ингрэм» в Лейтенанта.  
Лейтенант вторым пинком выбил оружие из рук зловредного ковыряльщика крыш. Объект был повержен. Дозорный на всякий случай кинул в Объект камнем и тут же полез искать следующий со словами: «нужен контрольный выстрел».  
\- Вы арестованы, – Лейтенант защелкнул прищепками бельевую веревку (последние наручники на базе еще месяц назад списали в счет уплаты долгов за электричество) на запястьях нарушителя.  
Нарушитель немедленно отомстил:  
\- Я и не знал, что у тебя белый билет, Шестой. Это многое объясняет.  
\- Хотелось бы, – уныло ответил Лейтенант. Личность пленника обещала многие страдания и без того изнуренному ежедневнику Лейтенанта.  
\- Мне сказали, что в “Челюсти” служат одни дебилы.  
\- Ну, выходит, ваша разведка зря гробит ваш бюджет.  
\- У нас она хотя бы есть, - Максвелл поиграл бровями. Лейтенант «Шестой» плюнул на гордость и громко вздохнул, подтверждая тем самым, что Максвелл прав куда больше, чем думает. 

\- Вы знакомы? – насторожился вернувшийся Дозорный, присаживаясь на корточки и тыча в лоб Объекта куском кирпича.  
\- Спасибо моей сестре, – уклончиво ответил Лейтенант. - Представила своим друзьям. Рождественский ужин с динамитом. Можете …эм-м-м… не добивать его, рядовой. По-крайней мере, не таким способом.  
\- Передам ей, что ты жив, – тут же отозвался Объект, который гордо носил фамилию Максвелл, черную форму элитного отряда террористов, и недоеденный бутерброд с колбасой в полиэтиленовом пакетике.  
\- Передай ей, пусть вышивает крестиком. На кухне. Босая и беременная.  
\- Ты, видать, забыл, какой она мужик, - ковыряясь в самом больном из лейтенантских зубов, улыбнулся Максвелл, одновременно с этим прикидывая, сможет ли он удачно приземлиться с крыши третьего этажа и сбежать на переломанных ногах, если мозг не сотрясется.  
\- Ясно, да здравствует революция, демократические ценности, равноправие для женщин, заводы – енотам, отмена детского рабского труда, не помню, что там у вас дальше, - без искры провозгласил Лейтенант, отобрав у Дозорного кирпич и в завершение своей тухлой декламации ударив Максвелла по затылку.

***************************

Генерал Номер Один, накануне читавший вслух бумаги про блюющую собаку и сиреневые бланки, в данный момент шел по направлению к своему кабинету. Лейтенанту не составило бы труда обогнать его, но он подчеркнуто чуть отставал, соблюдая субординацию даже в мелочах.  
\- Давайте быстрее, – приказал Номер Один. – О чем вы хотели поговорить, Лейтенант? В кабинете меня ждет женщина. Всё может остынуть.  
\- Ожидание только подогревает женщину, - сподхалимничал Лейтенант.  
\- Нет. В прямом смысле. У меня назначены банки на два часа. Если они опять остынут, придется греть по-новой. Хани-Банни это бесит. Бедная девочка, все руки в волдырях. А проклятому ревматизму хоть бы что… так. О чем мы?  
\- Я убежден, что реорганизацию следует начать с подразделений тылового обеспечения. Не вижу другого выхода, - сказал Лейтенант, мысленно пообещав себе никогда не доживать до такого возраста, когда какая-нибудь Хани-Банни будет нужна лишь затем, чтобы прилепить горчичник. – Логистика накрылась полгода назад. Ситуация перестала быть критической. Я бы охарактеризовал ее как… как можно охарактеризовать мертвое разлагающееся тело?  
\- Я здесь, чтобы думать, Лейтенант, - перебил Номер Один, делая ударение на слове «Я». На это ударение ушли все силы сморщенных столетних легких, и остаток фразы Лейтенант воспринял как шелест опадающих листьев цветущей сакуры на идеально подстриженный парковый газон. – Вы здесь будете лопатой махать, если станете брать на себя чужие обязанности.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Выбросите из головы всю вашу модернизаторскую херню, – продолжал Номер Один. – Мы воюем так, как воевали наши деды. Это наши деды завоевали для нас… много чего. Кроме того, что не завевали. Мы завоюем то, что не завоевали наши деды. У вас был дед? Он завоевал для вас ваше счастливое детство и светлое будущее.

Лейтенант поперхнулся, окруженный разваливающимися стенами, освещенный искрящей проводкой, не желая тревожить в памяти воспоминания о своей юности, наполненной рассуждениями в пользу холодного обливания на рассвете и самопожертвовании во имя Альянса в любое время суток.  
Приняв полузадушенное отхаркивание Лейтенанта за проявления ностальгической тоски, Генерал Номер Один продолжил в отеческом тоне:  
\- Думающего состава у нас предостаточно. А водительские права категории «скоростной бомбардировщик» есть только у вас. Мой вам совет – не меняйте их на строительный инвентарь. 

Лейтенант громко щелкнул затвором.

\- Что это? – нервно обернулся Номер Один.  
Лейтенант выстрелил.  
Генерал Номер Один тяжело рухнул на пол, будто выплеснутая из ведра вода. Больше он не шевелился.  
Лейтенант выстрелил снова, превращая лицо Генерала в кровавую дыру.  
Только после этого Лейтенант позволил себе негромко пробормотать:  
\- Это кадровые чистки. 

Подобной предусмотрительности Лейтенанта научила мама. Каждое воскресенье она вытаскивала сына из замкнутого круга муштры и обливаний, чтобы посмотреть с ним добрый семейный мультфильм.  
Она считала, что даже прожженный вояка должен сохранить в сердце немного сентиментальности. 

Старик Дисней научил Лейтенанта, что из-за несоблюдения формулы «сперва труп, потом допрос» многие амбициозные личности печально завершили свою карьеру, побежденные силой любви осведомленного противника. Еще, кажется, кого-то замучили пением до смерти. 

********************

Доктор Браун, лицо которого походило на дохлую рыбу недельной свежести, брел по коридорам, время от времени прибегая к помощи стен.  
В подвальных отделениях базы, куда ничего не подозревающий Доктор направлялся за очередной порцией анкилостом, совершенно неожиданно обнаружился ничем доселе себя не проявлявший Лейтенант. Доктор не водил с ним даже шапочного знакомства. 

\- О! Вы тоже интересуетесь паразитарными червями, друг мой! – обрадовано воскликнул Доктор.  
Носитель нелепой маски тупо посмотрел на Доктора, не забывая, впрочем, заталкивать в холодильник какой-то предмет в сапоге. Чуть поразмыслив, Доктор Браун пришел к выводу, что в сапоге, скорее всего, находилась нога.  
\- Какого черта вы завернули оружие в пакет с колбасой? – удивился Доктор, указывая на «ингрэм», заткнутый за пояс Лейтенанта.  
\- Вы не подождете, пока я освобожусь? – внезапно предложил Лейтенант. – Вы не могли бы никуда не уходить? Не убегать. И не кричать. Еще пару минут.  
\- А-а-а. Понимаю, – кивнул головой весьма умудренный с виду Доктор, странно спокойный для человека, ставшего свидетелем сокрытия улик. – Палец дрогнул на курке. Вы тут не первый такой. И про вас я тоже ничего никому не расскажу.  
\- Это было умышленное убийство, – ответил Лейтенант. - У меня никогда ничего не дрожит.  
\- Хорошо вам. 

Неловкое молчание, неизбежно наступающее, когда двум интеллигентным воспитанным людям не хочется обсуждать отрезанные ноги, а больше обсудить нечего, побудило Лейтенанта небрежно заметить:  
\- Уютно тут у вас. По-домашнему. Камин.  
\- Это печь для кремации. Мы в морге. Если вы не потрудились заметить. Мой друг, вытащите ваш сапог из холодильного шкафа. У меня там стерильная среда, а вы ее нарушаете, - попросил Доктор Браун.  
\- Извините, у вас большой опыт в юриспруденции? – этот вопрос Лейтенанта мог бы показаться неожиданным, но только не Доктору Брауну, который был умудрен не одним своим видом.  
\- Огромный, друг мой. Огромный, – улыбнулся Доктор, отнимая у Лейтенанта отрезанную ногу Генерала Номер Один, и запихивая ее в печь. – Шесть раз пытались упечь за решетку. Но вот я здесь – ни одной судимости. 

\- Я убил его, – уточнил Лейтенант, имея в виду обладателя ноги и сапога.  
\- Я рассматривал такой вариант, - небрежно бросил Доктор. – Сразу после варианта, в котором вы решаете одним махом покончить с жизнью, наполненной насмешками и унижениями, и отрезаете себе третью ногу.  
\- А если я скажу, что это правда?  
\- Нет.  
\- А если это не нога?  
\- Эх, сейчас бы кофе, - вдруг сказал Доктор. – Я пытаюсь слезть с эфедрина. С таурина. С чего бы то ни было. У меня такой упадок сил. Я в отчаянии.  
\- Посмотрите на огонь, - вежливо предложил Лейтенант, приоткрывая задвижку печи. – Успокаивает.  
Доктор заглянул в печь. Морг начал заполняться хлопьями смердящего черного дыма.  
\- Что-то с тягой, - Лейтенант почувствовал себя неловко. Дурацкий был совет. – Давайте прикроем. Смотрите на кафель.  
\- Он тоже успокаивает?  
\- Это индивидуально.  
\- Жаль, я сломал кофейный аппарат месяц назад, - вспомнил Доктор. - Впрочем, гельминтам там было неуютно, так что и черт с ним. Я сделал важное наблюдение, мой друг: я вам нравлюсь. Что гораздо важнее, – Доктор Браун безо всякой опаски протиснулся мимо Лейтенанта и полез в холодильник за пробирками с паразитами, – вы мне тоже чем-то импонируете.  
\- Я вам этого не делал. Я вас вообще в первый раз вижу. Что, кстати, странно. Вы ни разу не созывали построение.  
Вместо ответа Доктор Браун выбрал особо непрезентабельную на вид пробирку и сгрыз ее содержимое, косясь на Лейтенанта.  
\- Все нормально, - успокоил Лейтенант. – Я без пресосудов.  
\- Предрассудков, - поправил Доктор Браун с набитым ртом.  
\- Без этого тоже. Легкая анемия, ничего серьезного.  
\- Чудесно, - Доктор Браун одобрительно кивнул маске Лейтенанта. – Теперь, друг мой, расскажите мне всё. 

Найдя в лице поедателя паразитов благодарного слушателя, Лейтенант с неожиданным для самого себя вдохновением изложил соображения по системной реконструкции базы «Белоснежной Челюсти». Про грядущие «кадровые чистки» он благоразумно решил умолчать.  
Доктор присел на стол для аутопсии, демонстрируя куда больший интерес к содержимому под своими ногтями, чем к стратегическому планированию.  
Когда Лейтенант закончил, Доктор Браун покачал головой:  
\- Мой друг, вы какого года рождения?  
\- Когда я вылез из капусты, аист сказал, что високосного, - помрачнел Лейтенант, понимая, куда тот клонит. – И бросил окурок в мой кочан.  
\- Для начала неплохо, – Доктор поднялся со стола. – Меня радует ваш энтузиазм, но вы, свойственно всем дилетантам, допускаете ряд оплошностей. Мой друг. Вы слишком неопытны. Вы еще не попадали под бумажный пресс. Или попадали, но не с той стороны. Вы сами должны стать этим прессом. Я всё вам объясню.

Лейтенант, с фатализмом человека, отдавшего служению в армии все сознательные годы, смирился с тем, что ему очевидно грозило. Какая злая ирония судьбы. Попытаться избавиться от начальства – и в этом деле тут же обрести начальника.

\- Вы все делаете неправильно! – Доктор Браун ткнул пальцем в грудь Лейтенанта. – Мой друг, берите тело усопшего и следуйте за мной. Как же зря мы сожгли ногу. Как же зря.  
\- ВЫ сожгли.  
\- Не мелочитесь, это недостойно.  
\- Может быть, найдем другую? – неуверенно предложил Лейтенант.  
\- Вот видите, всего полчаса в обществе анкилостом и вы уже проявляете зачатки живого ума! – обрадовался Доктор. – Какое счастье, что вы успели отхватить этому товарищу только ногу. Кладите его сюда.  
Доктор выкатил из подсобки морга облупленную каталку. Лейтенант взвалил на нее труп Генерала Номер Один и огляделся в поисках подходящей конечности.  
\- Мы должны оставить тело на самом видном месте, – сказал Доктор Браун.  
\- Конечно. К черту все. Прибьем к забору. Положим на взлетной полосе. Нам давно нужен лежачий полицейский. Пусть воры спотыкаются, когда прут мазут с бомбардировщиков. О чем я. У нас их нет.  
\- А ведь я не шутил. Послушайте, мой друг, когда я смотрю на вас, знаете, что я вижу? Бравый ум, твердая длань, стройный стан, странная маска и недостаток опыта. 

Лейтенант сомневался, что правильно понял значение некоторых слов, и не был уверен, что за такое приличные лейтенанты не должны бить морды. 

\- Мой друг, если вы спрячете тело, вся база к этому утру будет стоять, с позволения сказать, на ушах. Опять будут нарушать мою стерильную среду. Начнутся шмоны, розыскные мероприятия, плакаты везде понавешают. Неизвестность пугает и интригует, такова природа человека. Если же мы оставим ваш трофей на самом видном месте, немедленно начнется расследование. Это уже не неизвестность, это…  
\- Труп? - мрачно подсказал Лейтенант.  
\- Это – процедура. Люди знают, что делать с процедурами. На этот случай есть инструкции. Вы все еще не понимаете? Вы же стоите в оке бури, которую сами породили. У вас ведь были какие-то планы по сокрытию улик? Не говорите мне, что вы собирались просто избавляться от трупов командования и спокойно проводить свои реформы. На следующем кворуме над вами разверзлись бы небеса и знаете, что оттуда прозвучало бы?  
\- Представляю.  
\- «Подозреваемый номер один». Теперь слушайте меня внимательно. 

Управление базой находилось на той стадии разложения административного аппарата, когда лучший способ избежать назначения на чистку сортиров – расколотить унитазы у всех на виду. Пока соберутся комитеты, подкомитеты, назначат заместителей, найдут экспертов, и раздадут талоны на бесплатное питание всем сотрудникам следственной группы, от назначения на чистку, - то есть, в данном случае – трупа, - естественным образом даже костей не останется.  
Именно это Доктор Браун и объяснил Лейтенанту. 

\- Гениально, - с нескрываемым уважением пробормотал Лейтенант, ослепленный восходом бюрократической волокиты. Он чувствовал себя человеком, рожденным в гнилом подвале. Еще утром все было как обычно, но вдруг, после обеда, плесень на стенах засверкала, как звезды.  
\- Именно. Расследование еще и начаться не успеет, а вы уже воплотите в жизнь все ваши планы, друг мой, - голос Доктора Брауна глухо доносился из подсобки. - А что это за история таинственного пленного, мой друг? Вы не слышали? Кто-то разносит сплетни по базе. Говорят, он пытался проникнуть на склад с ядерными боеголовками. Кстати, какого черта их хранят на складе… у меня же там стерильная среда.

Лейтенант оглядывал набор предоставленного разделочного материала. На выбор в морозильниках стыли: здоровенный черный мужик, проститутка из недавно взорванного ортодоксами борделя и скончавшаяся от старости полковая лошадь.  
\- Это колониальный террорист. Максвелл “Второй”, – рассеянно отозвался, наконец, Лейтенант. - Зачем вам столько стерильной среды?  
\- А почему “Второй”? – удивился Доктор Браун, выходя из подсобки с чашечками Петри, шелковыми нитками, иглой и скальпелем. Свои находки он свалил в кучу рядом с одноногим трупом.  
\- Потому что как-то раз напился, устроил каким-то наркоманам урок закон божия, в результате чего опоздал на плановый вылет.  
\- Закона божия?  
\- Он верующий. На свой манер. Эти колониальные террористы все такие. У одного - черепа на борту истребителя, кто-то медитирует, а этот адаптировал священное писание под шутер от первого лица. Я бы с ним теологических диспутов без автомата не вёл.  
\- Вы так много знаете о террористах, мой друг.  
\- Я смотрел обучающие диафильмы, – соврал Лейтенант, приподнимая ляжку дохлой лошади. – На случай, если вас мучают сомнения в достоверности моих сведений.  
\- Я бы взглянул на этого “Второго”, – намекнул Доктор и заметил, как бы между прочим: - оставьте лошадь в покое. Берите ту ногу, которая подходит по цвету. 

***************************

Под утро, кое-как сладив с проклятой ногой и вытащив труп в общую столовую, Лейтенант предложил Доктору Брауну разбить рюмку чая о борт успешно сошедшего со стапелей совместного предприятия по реорганизации “Белоснежной Челюсти”.  
Но Доктор Браун отказался:  
\- К черту алкоголь, мой друг, я и так слишком взбудоражен. Нам с вами требуется здоровый полноценный сон. Хорошо бы транквилизаторы, но я все извел.  
\- На что? – не зная, хочет ли он услышать ответ, все-таки спросил Лейтенант. Проклятая вежливость.  
\- На грандиозный прорыв в области фармакологии!!  
\- Что это?  
\- Где?  
\- Мой чайник. Утюг. Что угодно. Я забыл его выключить. До свидания, Доктор Браун.  
\- Какая нелепая отговорка. Нет уж, вы спросили, мой друг, извольте выслушать. Только представьте! Благодаря мне педофилы, насильники, некрофилы и прочий отбракованный генетический материал станут жить среди нас, как полноценные члены общества!..  
\- Именно от этого мы избавились, когда повесили последнего народного избранника. Послушайте, эти говнюки и так повсюду, - Лейтенант просунул обе ладони под маску, чтобы протереть воспаленные глаза. – Каждый второй с этой войной хоть раз, но выебал малолетнюю козу. И я имею в виду – козу.  
\- Да нет же, - раздосадовано всплеснул руками Доктор. – Я говорю об «Эротик-в-ротик»!!  
\- О, господи, - Лейтенант поправил простыню на трупе. – Мой чайник…  
\- Послушайте, - пылко перебил Доктор Браун, - что бы вы сказали, если бы каждый извращенный ум смог насладиться плодами своих фантазий во сне, но с полным ощущением реальности происходящего?  
\- В пятнадцать лет у меня это безо всякого прорыва получалось. Каждую ночь.  
\- Но вы знали, что это был сон, мой друг. И вы забывали его. Я же создал нечто грандиозное. Ощущения абсолютны, все тайные фантазии становятся реальностью. Ваш мозг делает с вами все это! Он рвет ваши капилляры! Прикасается к гениталиям! Самым бесстыдным образом! Дикие совокупления! Вы можете найти засос у себя на шее, проснувшись утром, если во сне вас целовал… кого вы предпочитаете?  
\- Спать.  
\- Да, с кем вы предпочитаете спать?  
\- Все равно с кем, в каких позах, на любой поверхности. Храп, дрель, сирена ПВО, я на все согласен. Спать – это лучшее, что со мной случалось на этой проклятой базе.  
\- В общем, - Доктор Браун твердо решил не сдаваться, - вас целовали всю ночь, вы просыпаетесь со следами страсти, а ведь вы, мой друг, всего лишь нежились на мягкой подушке, под уютным одеялом, на мягчайшем матрасе.  
\- Матрас, - эхом повторил Лейтенант. Доктору Брауну показалось, что Лейтенант пустил слюну.  
\- Вы обязаны попробовать! Ради всего, на что я иду для вас. Мы повязаны, мой друг. Неужели вы не сделаете мне маленького одолжения. Малюсенького. Вот такого, - Доктор Браун соединил указательный и большой палец и потряс «ничтожностью» одолжения перед маской Лейтенанта.  
\- Ладно, просто дайте мне это, если там есть снотворное, - Лейтенанта вдохновило не столько упоминание о поцелуях, сколько перечисление постельных принадлежностей.  
\- Мой друг… - Доктор Браун нежно приобнял Лейтенанта за плечо. - Не могу передать, каким счастливым меня сделала ваша храбрость. Во имя науки. Наконец-то я смогу провести клинические испытания! На ком-то, кроме себя самого, разумеется. Фокус-группа не должна состоять из двух человек. Нобелевский комитет может счесть это несерьезным. Где третий – там и четвертый, а потом – весь мир!  
\- Только после вас, - махнул рукой Лейтенант, избавляясь от ладони Доктора на своем плече. 

*****************************

Лейтенант старался не думать о том, каким образом упаковка мелков от тараканов, тушканчик и школьный преподаватель по физкультуре связаны с его подсознательными сексуальными желаниями.  
Видения возникали словно помимо его воли. Мозг вяло подремывал, адреналин безынициативно топтался в районе колен, ожидая электричку, чтобы добраться выше, но сегодня в депо отключили свет.  
Эрекция так вообще взяла выходной. Накануне она отработала сверхурочно, когда взгляд Лейтенанта случайно задержался на грациозной линии лошадиного бедра, изящно тронутого трупным окоченением. Лейтенант покрылся холодным потом, вспомнив об этом.  
Кобылья нога немедленно влилась в унылые эротические посиделки, усевшись между мелками и тушканчиком. 

Отрава для тараканов, грызун и потный мужик в трениках с педалями были навязаны воображению какой-то посторонней силой извне, утешал себя Лейтенант, которого и без того удручали обвинения в гомосексуализме. Он мылся не реже двух раз в месяц и иногда вышивал на носках свои инициалы. 

\- Ну, как? Мой друг? – бестактно поинтересовался Доктор, снова прикладываясь к пробирке с червями и отставляя ее в сторону, дрожащей рукой промахиваясь мимо стола.  
Лейтенант позволил своему рту скривиться в прямой угол.  
\- Что-то не так, друг мой? – обеспокоился Доктор. – Это азиатская смесь. Вам не нравятся азиатки?  
\- Мне нравятся азиатки, – искренне признался Лейтенант, пытаясь не моргнуть лишний раз. – Обожаю азиаток. А когда отпустит?  
\- Меня уже, как вы выражаетесь, «отпустило». Не могу описать, насколько восхитительным было мое путешествие. Надеюсь, вы прекратите бессмысленное сопротивление и отдадитесь сладострастию. Смею просить вас предоставить ключи от камеры предварительного заключения, где я мог бы…  
\- Молчите! – крикнул Лейтенант, стремительно вытаскивая ключи из кармана и швыряя их Доктору прежде, чем тот успеет произнести имя.  
\- …испытать препарат на этом вашем «Втором», - невозмутимо закончил Доктор, ловко поймав связку. – Не хотел бы вовлекать в наше исследование… скажем так: ненадежных людей, способных испортить мою репутацию. Не все готовы принять гения. 

Лейтенанту оставалось лишь мрачно наблюдать за тем, как в клубе его анонимных сексуальных фантазий звякнул дверной колокольчик и за воображаемый стол присел воображаемый Максвелл. Воображаемый физрук пожал ему руку.  
\- Доктор Браун… - позвал Лейтенант, неосторожно моргнув и тут же вздрогнув, - прошу вас, скажите: «блондинка Феруза в нижнем белье».  
\- Я должен фиксировать результаты испытаний препарата, - Доктор Браун постучал по планшетке, болтающейся на груди. – Вы получили удовольствие?  
Лейтенант приободрился – снова звякнул колокольчик, дверь приоткрылась. Все, присутствующие в фантазии Лейтенанта оглянулись на руку, которая, несомненно, принадлежала Ферузе и в данный момент энергично демонстрировала Лейтенанту лаконичный жест, не нуждающийся в переводе.  
Дальше руки Феруза в фантазию не просунулась, так что в ответ на вопрос Доктора Брауна Лейтенант мрачно сказал:  
\- Нет.  
\- Прошу вас, конкретнее, мой друг. Что именно беспокоит вас?  
\- Хрен с ним, с физруком…  
Доктор Браун многозначительно хмыкнул и что-то записал.  
\- …но Максвелл?! И почему от женщин у меня только части? И от лошади тоже… а мел от тараканов при чем тут вообще? Ладно, забыли, но тушканчик-то!..  
Доктор Браун радостно строчил. Его глаза сверкали. Лейтенант прикусил язык.  
\- Молодость – это восхитительно! – восторженно провозгласил Доктор Браун. – Последнее время мои фантазии довольно однообразны и не заходят дальше…  
\- Молчите!!  
\- …массажа простаты.  
\- НЕТ! – закричал Лейтенант, наблюдая за тем, как тушканчик засучивает рукава. 

***************

Благодаря спижженой у прапорщика бензиновой водке, Лейтенанту все-таки удалось прикорнуть, как он думал, на полчаса. Спирт и «эротическое» изобретение Доктора Брауна превратили сон Лейтенанта в арт-хаус, наполненный жеваными кротами под эфедрином и бритьем ног у земноводных. Лейтенант, возглавляя отряд своих идиотских сексуальных фантазий, штурмовал лаповый завод. 

Приоткрыв правый глаз, Лейтенант не без труда остановил его хаотичное вращение, приказав глядеть на Доктора Брауна. Судя по всему, Доктор уже довольно давно наблюдал за ходом эксперимента. Поскольку Доктор был одет, без макияжа и не сосал светодиодный фонарик, Лейтенант понял, что наконец проснулся.  
\- Я боялся, что доза оказалась фатальной, мой друг, - признался Доктор Браун. – Расскажите мне о ваших ощущениях.  
В одной руке Доктор сжимал огрызок карандаша, а в другой… 

Лейтенант ощупал свое лицо. Оно было, если можно так сказать, голым. Беззащитным, как попа новорожденного.

\- Не вижу никакой оспы, - сказал Доктор Браун, небрежно обмахиваясь маской Лейтенанта. – И следов танка. Вы весьма симпатичный молодой человек, мой друг. Вы носите это забрало, чтобы чувствовать себя более защищенным?  
\- Чтобы нечего было рисовать на плакатах «Разыскивается», - Лейтенант приподнялся на локте и попытался дотянуться до украденной маски. Доктор вместе со стулом, на котором сидел, отодвинулся подальше. – Это подло. Воровать у спящих. Сразу видно, что вы из интеллигентной семьи. Нормальные люди так не поступают. 

\- Вы ведь не собирались на самом деле реорганизовать базу? Вы в очередной раз хотите сбежать, потому что из рядов армии Альянса невозможно уволиться, - с этими словами Доктор Браун наклонился опустить маску себе под ноги, после чего с оглушительным хрустом раздавил ее каблуком.  
\- А говорили, что пуленепробиваемая, - огорчился Лейтенант.  
\- Вы не выглядите слишком расстроенным, - заметил Доктор Браун.  
\- Я слишком устал, чтобы выглядеть, - Лейтенант перегнулся через раскладушку, доставая из-под нее мотоциклетный шлем. Доктор Браун помрачнел и принялся грызть карандаш.  
\- Не было у меня никакого детского насилия, - Лейтенант указал шлемом на исписанную планшетку, по-прежнему болтающуюся на груди Доктора. – И грудного вскармливания до восьми лет. 

\- Если не считать насилием поступление в военное училище в том нежном возрасте, когда вы еще не умели самостоятельно сидеть, то, конечно, не было. Послушайте, вы не можете просто бросить все и сбежать, - рассердился доктор Браун. – Я вам не позволю. Вы мне нужны. Мне нужна эта база. Вы доведете дело до конца, мой друг. Мы с вами приведем все в порядок. 

\- Конечно, приведем, - подозрительно быстро согласился Лейтенант. – Но, учтите, я хочу, чтобы у меня не было приемных часов и телефона. Я хочу офис в подвале. Каком-нибудь секретном подвале, где меня никто не сможет найти. И… почему вы не записываете?  
\- Обязательно, - обрадовался Доктор Браун. – Только без шлема, мой друг. Вам потребуется личное обаяние, если вы меня понимаете.  
\- Это обаятельный шлем, - Лейтенант постучал по нему кулаком. – Я тут даже птичку нарисовал. Это орел.  
\- Больной гидроцефалией, - тут же заметил Доктор Браун. – Обещайте мне, что никогда не займетесь искусством. В каком бы то ни было виде, друг мой. 

Позже, когда Лейтенант все-таки отстоял честь и здоровье собственноручно нарисованного орла, выяснилось, что за прошедшие сутки, - а именно столько времени Лейтенант провел, штурмуя ламповый завод, - никто так и не обратил внимания на труп. 

*******************

Столовую базы когда-то давным-давно оформили в цветах, возбуждающих аппетит.  
Сейчас, когда в рационе работников оставались лишь консервы из саранчи, картон и горячая вода, стены в злено-оранжевую полоску вкупе с канареечно-желтым потолком увеличивали не численность желающих поесть, но количество эпилептических припадков среди персонала. 

Неудивительно, что никто не обращал внимания на вонючее разлагающееся тело, лежащее прямо на раздаточном столе. Простыня на трупе покрылась зловонными пятнами, но легко припоминались дни, когда здесь пахло гораздо хуже. Потом повар, наконец, скончался от гангрены, и дышать стало легче. 

\- Эй, что это там лежит такое, под простынкой? – машинально, севшим от усталости голосом, в сотый раз повторил Лейтенант, когда чье-то голодное рыло заглянуло в столовую.  
\- Овсянка, наверное, - уверенно предположил обладатель рыла. – Давненько ее не давали. Есть картон? Я бы поел картона. А ты кто?  
Лейтенант ткнул в приклеенный над головой тетрадный листок, на котором предусмотрительный Доктор Браун карандашом нарисовал слово «Лейтенант» и зачеркнутую маску. Под обведенным словом была накарябана стрелка вниз, указывающая прямо на сидящего под ней Лейтенанта. Если вопрос про труп и простыню еще исторгался из пересохшей глотки Лейтенанта, то объяснять, кто он такой и почему без маски, сил уже не хватало. Близился вечер.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул голодный. – Ну, ладно. Я пошел.  
Это будет гораздо труднее, чем я думал, - вздохнул Лейтенант и монотонно просипел, когда дверь столовой снова приоткрылась:  
\- Эй, а что это там такое, под просты… а, это вы, Доктор. 

Доктор Браун оглядел Лейтенанта с головы до ног, покосился на труп:  
\- Вижу, билеты на наше шоу не продаются.  
\- Может, ногу ему приоткрыть. Ну, вы понимаете. Другую.  
\- Предлагаю вообще отказаться от простыни. А то мне показалось, что это овсянка мистера Паттерсона, земля ему пухом.  
\- Как там мой задержанный?  
\- Нельзя принимать «Эротик-в-ротик» на голодный желудок, поэтому пришлось дать ему немного сена и воды. И ложку.  
\- Зачем ложку?  
\- Как жест доброй воли великодушного цивилизованного человека. Ради всего святого, мой друг, мы же не звери какие-нибудь. Боитесь, что выроет подкоп?  
\- Доктор Браун, «Второй» – это первоклассный колониальный террорист. Лучший из лучших. Машина для убийства. Мясорубка для расчленения, каннибализма и насилия. Он из этой ложки соорудит генератор холодного синтеза ядра. Это вам не регулярная армия Альянса. Солдаты колонистов не будут полчаса искать шнурки на своих сапогах, если я назначу им наряд вне очереди за расшнурованную обувь.  
\- Вы дали кому-то наряд за расшнурованные сапоги?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, друг мой, но форма наших солдат не предполагает наличие шнурков на сапогах…  
\- А я о чем говорю? – рассердился Лейтенант. – Отберите ложку. Не дайте этой ложке стать смертельной. Ложка, несущая смерть. Смертонос…  
\- Прекратите.  
Лейтенант покосился на грязное оконное стекло, наполовину заклеенное газетой. Тяжело поднявшись, он стащил простыню с трупа. И красиво согнул его ногу в заманчивом жесте. Ну, другую ногу. 

*****************

Осторожный стук в дверь раздался посреди покерной партии.  
Лейтенант, прапорщик, Доктор Браун и собака Рекс (в вязаном ошейнике) сидели на полу и гоняли по раскладушке всякий хлам, заменяющий фишки. В комнате пахло бензином и безрассудствами. 

Полуголый Лейтенант переглянулся с Доктором Брауном, на котором из одежды оставались лишь планшетка да седые волосы. Прапорщик давно поставил на кон последний носок и теперь проигрывал вторую почку. Судя по вороху одежды и прочих предметов, на которых сидела собака, она единственная умела блефовать и отличала каре от полного дома. 

Не дождавшись ответа, в дверь снова деликатно постучали.

\- Кто там? – крикнул прапорщик.  
\- Рядовой Коренной Зуб, - помолчав, голос за дверью уточнил: - восьмерка. Верхний ряд.  
\- Тебе кого? Мы заняты, - огрызнулся прапорщик.  
\- Присутствие Лейтенанта необходимо в столовой, чрезвычайная ситуация. Он с вами, я знаю.  
\- Откуда? – изменив голос на свой же, но повыше, спросил Лейтенант. – Вы что, шпионите за старшими по званию?  
\- Нет… я смотрю на вас, Лейтенант.  
\- Каким образом?

Вместо ответа, Коренной Зуб неуверенным жестом пошевелил кусок картона, приклеенный к дверной петле с помощью пластилина. На картонке размером с альбомный лист было написано рукой прапорщика «ДВЕРЬ. Стучать ДВАЖДЫ». Голый дверной проем не прикрывало больше ничего. 

\- Ну? – напомнил Лейтенант.  
\- Я думаю, что вы здесь, - наконец, нашелся Коренной Зуб. – Я вроде как чувствую вашу харизму. Товарищ Лейтенант, вас срочно вызывают в столовую.  
\- А при чем здесь я? – спросил Лейтенант.  
Доктор Браун побледнел.  
\- Ну, командование же на диализе. Больше никого не нашел. Получается, что вы за главного, - доложил Коренной Зуб и на всякий случай добавил: - Ваше высочество. Или как его там. Сэр.  
\- «Сэр» нормально, - согласился Лейтенант. - Буду через минуту. 

********************

В качестве прикрытия Доктор Браун выбрал изрядно пожеванную пластмассовую пальму в кадке. За ней он и прятался, пока Лейтенант, обделенный актерским мастерством, пытался изобразить удивление при виде мертвого Генерала Номер Один.  
\- Какой. Ужас. Какая. Потеря, - Лейтенант задумался. – Генерал был таким человечным человеком. 

Немногочисленные сотрудники, которым было не пофигу, все как один подозрительно посмотрели в открытое лицо Лейтенанта.  
Что делать со своим открытым лицом, Лейтенант не знал. За долгие годы ношения маски он вообще отвык что-то делать со своим лицом. 

\- Человечистее человека не встретишь, - безмятежно закончил Лейтенант. – Такая трагедия. Есть тут патологоанатом? Свяжитесь кто-нибудь со службой расследований.  
\- Ну, я патологоанатом, - донеслось из быстро увеличивающейся кучки сотрудников. Народу прибывало – в это время в столовой обычно подавали горячую воду в стаканчиках. Лейтенант посмотрел на блондинку Ферузу, которая помахала ему рукой. Феруза жевала жвачку и вообще, выглядела не слишком… патологоанатомически.  
\- Исследуйте тело, - приказал Лейтенант.

Феруза порылась в своей сумке и выудила оттуда толстенную папку. Облизывая палец, она принялась перелистывать страницы, время от времени выдувая и лопая жвачный пузырь. Лейтенант смотрел на верхнюю пуговицу ее блузки и думал о том, что иногда вещество может занимать емкость, гораздо меньшую объема этого самого вещества, и при этом все-таки не вываливаться наружу. Занятый этим парадоксом физики, он пробормотал:  
\- Где будет проводиться вскрытие? Я помогу вам докатить тело до морга.  
\- Зачем мне морг? – отмахнулась Феруза. Пуговица не выдержала энергичности жеста и отлетела. Физика торжествующе потрясла своими законами. – У меня его медкарта. 

Лейтенант открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться насчет секретности, халатности, просранности страны и «а ты вообще, кто такая», но Феруза лопнула очередной пузырь и сказала:  
\- Я же Хани Банни. Творческий псевдоним.  
\- Разогрев банок? - удивился Лейтенант. - Вам что, делать больше нечего? Если вы узкопрофильный специалист, по правилам базы, вы могли бы отказаться.  
\- Я вас умоляю, товарищ Лейтенант. За все то, что я тут пережила, я готова была бесплатно воткнуть паяльник ему в жопу. Кстати, он думал, это лечит простатит.  
\- Минуточку, вы тут от гражданских работаете? – уточнил Лейтенант. Феруза закатила глаза: «как же, если бы». - А, ну тогда продолжайте. Я не могу уволить вас, раз вы не гражданское лицо.  
\- Я и не мечтала. Короче, у старика был неебический атеросклероз. Инфаркт, инсульт, печеночная недостаточность, отказ почек. На сосудах столько кальция с холестерином, что в анализе крови я нашла кирки и фонарики. Гемоглобин готов был предъявить петицию о невыносимых условиях труда.  
\- Не уверен, что «неебический» - это медицинский термин. Итак, что из вышеперечисленного стало причиной смерти?  
\- Смерти? Он прекрасно с этим жил. Его убил одиннадцатый калибр и Гордон Ингрэм…  
\- Он будет наказан!  
\- …когда запатентовал свой пистолет. Посмотрите на дыру в его голове, - Феруза схватила Генерала Номер Один за волосы и с липким звуком приподняла его голову. – Эй, гляньте с другой стороны. Привет, как вам это: я вас вижу. Хотите, просуну руку?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Хм. Действительно, не атеросклероз, - вынужден был согласиться Лейтенант.  
\- Террорист на базе! – крикнул кто-то из толпы. 

Лейтенант пропустил момент, когда столовая оказалась буквально забита людьми. Доктор Браун пытался забраться на пальму, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее.  
\- Ингрэм – оружие террористов!! Съебываем отсюда!! Нам всем пиздец!  
\- Где ваш боевой дух? – укоризненно спросил Лейтенант.  
\- В консервах с саранчой! Где наша зарплата?!  
\- Усилим охрану, - успокоил Лейтенант. - Срочно закажем дополнительную партию немецких овчарок у профессора Нимнула. И на сей раз постарайтесь не менять их на еду и антибиотики.  
\- Странно другое, - Феруза приклеила жвачку к щеке почившего Генерала. Толпа затихла. Лейтенант сделал движение, чтобы отправить Ферузу обратно в партер, но опоздал.  
\- В медкарте не указано наличие женской ноги у Генерала.  
\- Глупости какие… - занервничал Лейтенант. Почуяв запах жареного, хитрый козел Доктор Браун вместе с кадкой начал осторожно протискиваться к выходу. – С чего вы вообще взяли, что он женская.  
\- Она в чулке, - Феруза подняла упомянутую ногу за щиколотку, чтобы все присутствующие могли убедиться своими глазами. – И в туфле на каблуке. И тоже левая. Как вторая левая. Думаю, у нас завелся маньяк, который пытается все свалить на террористов.  
Толпа зачарованно следила за Ферузой. Нарастающий ком паники готовился отправиться в путешествие по склону чертовски высокой горы. Лейтенант мысленно отругал себя за непредусмотрительность.  
\- Террористы всегда так делают, - вдруг сказал Лейтенант. Доктор Браун громко уронил кадку. Феруза с сомнением посмотрела на Лейтенанта. Ища вдохновения, Лейтенант взглянул на правую грудь Ферузы. Потом на левую.  
\- Это ритуал террористов, - вдохновившись на отлично, объяснил Лейтенант, - Они как бы забирают силу у поверженного врага. Ножную силу. Террористы верят, что сила человека находится в его ноге. Эм-м-м… пришивая чужую ногу, они мешают убитому врагу попасть в рай. Наш генерал сейчас бредет, спотыкается и падает. Ползет в сторону рая. Но террористы отняли у него даже это! Да или нет?  
\- Да!! – воскликнули в толпе.  
Большинство работников базы прописались на ней, едва начав ходить. Персонал и будущих бойцов набирали по окрестным деревням, а все неместные специалисты давно смылись через дыры в заборе, и теперь продавали себя на более выгодных условиях. Если были живы, разумеется.  
Это привело к тому, что о террористах работники базы знали три вещи: они – враги, они – существуют, и, третье: какую бы чудовищную мерзость не был способен придумать человеческий разум, террористы уже воплотили это в реальность.  
\- Террористы сволочи!!  
\- Да!!  
\- Убивай нас, пытай нас, жги нас, но не трогай наши ноги! – распалился Лейтанант.  
\- Нет, это слишком.  
\- Согласен, перебор. А сейчас все расходятся по своим местам. Я доложу в комитет по расследованиям, пусть они разбираются. 

\- Я уверена, что вы не правы, - тихо сказала Феруза. – Нужно всех предупредить. Это не разовая диверсия террористов. Что вообще террорист мог забыть на этой базе? Мы посреди пустыни, у нас только и есть, что две тонны дерьма из выгребной ямы и запас собачьих консервов из саранчи.  
\- Вы встречали террористов, мэм? – холодно спросил Лейтенант.  
\- Нет, а ведь я тут всю жизнь прожила.  
\- Я знаю о террористах больше, чем все здесь присутствующие вместе взятые.  
\- Откуда? – обезоруживающе-искренне удивилась Феруза.  
\- У меня были дополнительные курсы, - нашелся Лейтенант. Рассказывать правдивую историю знакомства с террористами было бы крайне непредусмотрительно. Женщинам вообще лучше ничего не рассказывать. У них все время складывается неправильное впечатление от услышанного. Будто ты пытаешься что-то объяснить крокодилу – тот всегда голоден, только и ждет, к чему бы прицепиться, чтобы потом утащить доедать. Лейтенант в это твердо верил, а пример собственной сестры только укреплял его в этих убеждениях. – С диафильмами. Я знаю, как действуют террористы. Я знаю, что у них в голове. А теперь, сделайте одолжение, займитесь своим делом! Берегите свои ноги! Они принадлежат армии Альянса. Напомните мне провести инвентаризацию. 

*******************************

\- Какого черта, мой друг?! – часом позже возмущался Доктор Браун, сидя на раскладушке Лейтенанта, пока последний чистил свои ботинки. – Что вы приняли, чтобы такое сказать?  
\- Это отличная версия, – отмахнулся Лейтенант.  
\- Мой друг!! Это значит, что нам придется всем, без исключения ВСЕМ убитым пришивать чужие ноги…  
\- А вот не надо было первую выкидывать, - не удержался Лейтенант.  
\- …иначе ваша версия не выдержит никакой критики!! - не обращая внимания, продолжал Доктор Браун. – Могли бы сказать, что Генералу провели секретную операцию по… по трансплантации чужой ноги. В целях маскировки.  
\- Если комитету по расследованиям понадобится террорист – у нас есть террорист. Все идеально.  
\- Это ж никаких рук не хватит на эти ноги, - вздохнул Доктор Браун. – И ног нам не хватит…  
\- У нас еще остался черный парень. У лошади еще три ноги. Одну вчера кто-то съел, кажется. И лошадиный хвост. Хвост - это тоже почти нога, – не желал сдаваться Лейтенант, – на первое время хватит. Потом можно заняться выпиливанием по дереву. Вы умеете выпиливать?  
Доктор Браун обреченно вздохнул. Несмотря на свои неоспоримые достоинства, выпиливать Доктор явно не умел. 

*******************

На третьи сутки своего заточения пленённый колониальный террорист по имени Максвелл занимался тем, что… сидел напротив дыры в стене своей камеры и ломал голову над тем, где же тут подстава. 

Дыра обнаружилась к моменту, когда ложка была готова вылупиться из кокона, взмахнуть крыльями и превратиться в ослепительную заточку, алчущую собирать кровавую пыльцу с чужих вспоротых кишок. Максвелл вторую ночь шкрябал ей по бетонному полу, когда прямо за его спиной отвалился приклеенный на скотч кусок стены. 

С тех пор Максвелл и раздумывал. 

Когда генерал-лейтенанту Второго Корпуса западного фронта колониальных войск пришли разведданные о том, что на полузаброшенной базе в трехстах километрах от бывшего Буждура проходит встреча высшего командного состава Альянса, генерал-лейтенант решил поставить под ружье лучшего из лучших.  
Первый Корпус отказался прислать всем известного героя войны - Хиро Юи. Во-первых, информация сильно попахивала фантастической дезой, а во-вторых, герой войны Хиро Юи сказал: «я что, рыжий, что ли? Возьмите Максвелла».  
Тем же вечером Хиро получил экспресс-посылку с говном, и не требовалось гадать, кто именно ее послал.  
В момент производства посылки дорогому другу, Максвелл решил, что сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы в следующий раз Максвеллу позвонили первому. 

А пока – вот он, жалкий пленный, среди богом забытой пустыни в западной Сахаре. Мимо дыры в стене проковыляла овчарка в вязаном ошейнике, таща в зубах чей-то комбинезон и комплект кружевного нижнего белья.  
Максвелл осторожно высунулся наружу. Овчарка уселась рядом с мусорным баком, отложила вещи в сторону и принялась полировать свои яйца. Сочтя это добрым предзнаменованием, Максвелл вылез из дыры и решил провести рекогносцировку местности, учитывая новое положение дел. 

Впрочем, стоило ему завернуть за угол, как он наткнулся на военнослужащего Альянса с нашивками прапорщика на плечах.  
\- Эй, - позвал прапорщик, и Максвелл крепче сжал заточку в кулаке, - собаку не видел?  
\- Нет, - соврал Максвелл.  
Прапорщик оглядел Максвелла с головы до пят и сказал:  
\- Отрежешь мне ногу?  
Безмятежный тон вопроса поставил Максвелла в тупик:  
\- Зачем? – спросил Максвелл.  
\- Да ладно. Прости, дружище, но ты уже не первый такой. Рикко вчера тоже переоделся в Колониального Отрезальщика и залез в женскую общагу. Феруза облила его ацетоном и подожгла, так что ты поосторожнее.  
Максвелл пообещал не соваться в женскую общагу и прапорщик кивнул:  
\- В столовке сегодня четвертого нашли, сходи в столовку, все обоссутся.  
С этими словами Прапорщик пошел дальше, время от времени выкрикивая: «Рекс, верни Ферузе трусы, она хочет отыграться. Рекс, я знаю, ты меня слышишь».

\- Что это было? – спросил Максвелл у чахлого куста тамарикса. Куст ответил, что говорящие кусты - один из признаков сильного обезвоживания. И предложил пососать свои листья. Медленно. 

Забравшись на крышу тюрьмы, Максвелл провалялся там до полудня, наблюдая за вялой жизнью базы. Туда-сюда слонялись какие-то потерянные люди, от полосы водозадержания вокруг базы не осталось даже комка влажного песка, и Максвелл предположил, что все, кто переживут ближайшую пыльную бурю, скончаются во время последующей болотной лихорадки.  
Обнаружить в такой дыре съезд высшего командного состава Альянса мог только конченый дегенерат от разведки. Максвелл знал, кому следующему насрать в поздравительную телеграмму. 

\- Эй, ты, - крикнул Максвелл уже знакомому прапорщику, возвращающемуся с собакой. – Нашел собаку?  
\- Ага, - ответил прапорщик.  
\- А где тут столовая?  
\- Точно, ты же типа в образе, - прапорщик почесал в затылке. – Я в младших классах ходил в театральный кружок. Если бы там все были такие, как ты, мы бы не играли деревья и траву. Пойдем, я тебя провожу, а ты говори всем, что отрежешь мне ногу.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Максвелл. – Это я могу.

****************

\- Ситуация к’гритическая, господа, - с траурным видом торжественно произнес Генерал Номер Восемь. Он и еще двое из тех Генералов, что могли кое-как прожить день без диализа, собрались вокруг бездыханного Генерала Номер Четыре, чье тело по традиции обнаружилось утром в столовой и бесстыдно щеголяло красивой чернокожей ногой, наспех прихуяченной к Генералу с помощью степлера.  
\- Куда смотрит комитет по расследованиям? – беспокоился Генерал Номер Пять. – Где люди, которых они обещали прислать еще позавчера? Предлагаю ввести комендантский час. Круглосуточно.  
\- Вы только гляньте, господа, - перебил Генерал Номер Одиннадцать. – Кажется, мы нашли убийцу. 

В гробовой тишине все обернулись к дверям в столовую. 

Прапорщик подтолкнул Максвелла вперед, и тот сделал пару шагов к отхлынувшей толпе пришедших попить водички и поглазеть на очередной труп.  
«Пресвятая дева Мария, - подумал Максвелл, чувствуя, как кровь застывает в жилах. – Выходит, все-таки, это правда». 

На него смотрели трое самых отъявленных злодеев, легендарные Генералы армии Альянса, жуткие кровопийцы, которыми мамы колоний пугали своих колониальных детей. Генерал Номер Восемь – безумный фанатик возвращения Франции в ряды Альянса, Генерал Номер пять – хладнокровный стратег и каннибал, Генерал Номер Одиннадцать – большой поклонник оружия массового поражения. Так о них говорили в Колониях. 

Прапорщик пихнул Максвелла локтем под ребра.  
\- Я готов отрезать ваши ноги, - тупо сказал Максвелл.  
\- Мы ценим ваши усилия по поддержанию боевого духа… - важно произнес Генерал Номер Пять. Максвелл всерьез подумал над тем, что говорил ему куст тамарикса. Возможно, стоило пососать листья.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне ответил Максвелл. – Дайте попить.  
\- …но, учтите, это в последний раз. Так уж и быть, фотографируйтесь.  
\- А можно на фоне? – спросил кто-то.  
\- Ладно, - разрешил Генерал Номер Одиннадцать. – Но никаких снимков в стенгазету. А то пустим газ.

Следующие четверть часа с Максвеллом фотографировались на фоне мертвого тела, просили размахивать ножом, угрожать отрезать ногу, и говорили, что он очень похож на террориста, только никого он не обманет, настоящего Альянсовца не скрыть за вражеской униформой. 

*********************

Тем временем, в морге, Доктор Браун ковырялся в дохлой ящерице, распластанной на подносе. Лейтенант накачивался контрабандным кофе и тер воспаленные глаза кулаками.  
\- Слышал, у них там вечеринка с фотографиями по поводу Четвертого, мой друг, - вяло сказал Доктор Браун. Не похоже, чтобы это его интересовало, но хотелось о чем-нибудь поговорить.  
\- Феруза только что передала мне, что Двенадцатый скончался без нашей помощи. Пытался съесть простыню, – Лейтенант без энтузиазма поддержал разговор.  
\- От отчаяния?  
\- От маразма. Будем ногу пилить?  
Доктор Браун внимательно посмотрел на Лейтенанта и серьезно сказал:  
\- Я считаю, мой друг, вам нужно как следует отдохнуть.  
\- Как давно мы кормили моего задержанного? – вдруг вспомнил Лейтенант.  
\- Кажется… не смогу точно вспомнить.  
\- Ну, всё, кранты.  
\- Человеческое тело способно продержаться до трех суток без воды. А без пищи и того дольше. А если…  
\- А если Максвелла оставить без дела, через два дня он может оказаться на фестивале «Огни Рейна» и целиться в Императора из окна какого-нибудь собора. Просто потому, что не смог придумать, чем бы еще заняться.  
\- Все-таки ваши познания в террористах настораживают. Пленный называл вас «Шестым», когда я принес ему ложку. Учитывая, что вы зовете его «Вторым», у меня не может не возникнуть вопросов к вам, мой друг, - Доктор Браун оставил дохлую ящерицу, чтобы пересесть поближе к Лейтенанту и доверительно положить ладонь тому на колено. 

\- Моя сестра – Релена Пискрафт, - просто ответил Лейтенант.  
\- Главнокомандующий Колониальных войск? – Доктор Браун недоверчиво посмотрел на колено Лейтенанта. – Сколько кофе вы выпили?  
\- Младшие дети в семье обычно лучше знают, чего хотят от жизни. Я был старшим, всегда делал то, чего хотел мой отец. А она – то, чего хотелось ей самой. Сепаратистов окружает что-то романтическое. Они воюют за свободу и отмену прогрессивной шкалы налогов. Девочкам это нравится. Не то, чтобы мы с ней были в ссоре или я в детстве сбрил ей брови, пока она спала. Но она очень упорная, когда дело доходит до идеологии, картины мира и влюбленности в колониального террориста номер один. 

\- Она пыталась привлечь вас на сторону Колоний? – Доктор Браун не мог поверить тому, что слышал.  
\- Нет, конечно. Это была бы глупая затея. Однажды она пригласила на рождественский ужин всех своих друзей. И меня. Почему-то она верит, что любит меня.  
\- А вы, мой друг? Вы любите свою сестру?  
\- Сейчас я почти не знаю её. У меня есть к ней чувства, оставшиеся с детства. Наверное, они не имеют ничего общего с тем человеком, в которого она выросла. Родители позаботились, чтобы мы оставались лояльны друг другу.  
\- Правильно ли я понимаю: она любит вас, потому что вы не представляете для нее опасности?  
\- Отлично сказано, Доктор. Учитывая ее положение и характер, это достаточный повод для любви.  
\- Расскажите мне больше, друг мой.  
\- На чем я остановился? Рождественский ужин, конечно. Короче, на следующее утро я проснулся с циферблатом на груди и запиской, что я козел. Хорошо, что накануне не пил, а то хрен бы разминировался. Вот что я вам скажу: одного вечера мне хватило, чтобы разобраться в тонкой психологии колониальных террористов. Они просто-напросто ебанутые. Она называла меня «Шестым», потому что остальные пятеро у нее уже есть. И она верила, что у меня своя линия фронта, просто потому, что все, кто ей близок, за что-то воюют. 

\- У террористов есть символы, - торжественно произнес Доктор Браун. Его пальцы все сильнее сжимались на колене Лейтенанта. – Хотелось бы знать, что вы символизируете.  
\- Совершенно верно, - согласился Лейтенант. - У каждой колонии есть человек, который нарисован на рекламном щите. Их пятеро, потому что колоний – пять. Максвелл «Второй» - колония на Марсе.  
\- Но у вас ничего нет, вы даже ничего не хотите.  
\- У меня есть колония «катись все к черту, дайте мне поспать». Планета «Отстаньте от меня, родителей не выбирают».  
\- Мой друг, - Доктор Браун выглядел шокированным и растроганным одновременно. 

\- Это ведь кофе, да? – спросил Лейтенант, глядя в консервную банку, из которой пил.  
Доктор Браун заглянул Лейтенанту в глаза и ответил:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Надеюсь, это было что-то вроде триопентала натрия, а не очередное ваше изобретение, - заплетающимся языком пробормотал Лейтенант. - Странно, я даже не заметил, как вы туда… что-то… подливали…  
\- О, не беспокойтесь, мой друг, - Доктор Браун подозрительно ласково гладил Лейтенанта по затылку. – Спите крепко, вам нужно отдохнуть. Вы очень устали. 

*************

Под утро Максвелл, наконец, дополз до дыры в свою камеру. Весь путь сопровождался бензиновой отрыжкой и проклятиями в сторону Рекса, Коренного Зуба, Ферузы и особенно – семерки пик, которая так и не пришла, из-за чего Максвелл остался без униформы и одного ботинка. 

Кое-как прихуячив кусок стены на место, Максвелл растянулся на полу и захрапел, впрочем, ненадолго. 

Его разбудили осторожные покашливания высокого седого человека, чье худощавое лицо отягощали волны собранной в морщины кожи. В темноте камеры он выглядел довольно зловеще.  
\- Я тебя помню, ты мне ложку подарил, - сказал Максвелл.  
\- Я принес ваш вещмешок, - сообщил Доктор Браун, осторожно шагнув назад, вспоминая о том, во что мог превратиться столовый прибор в руках умирающего от скуки террориста. – Думаю, вам привычнее будет поглощать свою пищу, если вы, конечно, не любите консервы из саранчи.  
\- Погло… чего делать?  
\- Странно. В вашем положении люди обычно интересуются другим.  
\- Продолжайте, - Максвелл сел, медленно притянув к себе рюкзак, не сводя взгляда с мистера Джекила, с минуты на минуту ожидая появления мистера Хайда.  
\- Например: что я здесь делаю? Почему меня не пытают? Почему никому не интересно со мной поболтать и выведать какие-нибудь колониальные секреты? Что сейчас делают с моим пистолетом, на котором остались отпечатки моих пальцев?  
\- Ваши вопросы – это, скорее, ответы.  
\- Насколько мне известно, Лейтенант не намерен вас убивать, - Доктор Браун кинул Максвеллу бутылку воды.  
\- Еще бы, Шестой меня любит.  
\- Пейте же. Вы не хотите пить?  
\- Я хочу говорить с Лейтенантом.  
\- Это не представляется возможным. Лучше примите пищу и поднимите уровень электролитов.  
\- Я… э… не буду поднимать электролиты, пока не будут соблюдены мои права, согласно главе второй женевской конвенции, поправке первой к статье двадцать шестой. Я должен праздновать дни радости Торы. Где мой кошерный изюм?  
\- Я вижу, все, что рассказывал о вас Лейтенант, кажется правдой.  
\- Да? А что он говорил?  
\- Что вы ебанутый. Лейтенант хочет, чтобы вы были живы и чем-то заняты. Я принес вам кубик рубика. А теперь жрите свою воду или я прострелю вам оба колена. 

**********************

Лучи восходящего солнца осветили капли росы на волосах и одежде Лейтенанта. 

Рассвет застал Лейтенанта и Ферузу на веранде, смакующими горячую воду из пластиковых стаканчиков.  
\- Смотрите, у меня комар в стаканчике.  
\- Действительно. Повезло вам.  
\- Хотите?  
\- Нет, спасибо, я не завтракаю.  
От «веранды» давным-давно отвалилось все, кроме пола, и Феруза насадила дохлых ящериц на торчащие во все стороны арматурные штыри. Получилось очень красиво. Лейтенанту тоже нравилось. Чувствовалось простое человеческое стремление к уюту. 

\- Мы потеряли еще одного, - сообщила Феруза, приклеивая жвачку к подошве ботинка. – Генерал Номер Пять скончался этой ночью.  
\- Скончался или был убит? – уточнил Лейтенант, припоминая, не застрелил ли он кого не того, и не пришил ли что-нибудь не туда. Он действительно чертовски вымотался. 

\- Сомневаюсь, чтобы его убил муж той овцы, которую он пытался поиметь.  
\- Какая вкусная вода, - пробормотал Лейтенант.  
\- Спасибо, - Феруза ответила так, будто он сделал комплимент ее волосам. – Перед лицом грядущего возможного убийства, Генерал Номер Пять решил взять от жизни все и склонить к сожительству овцу, которая хранится в нашем сарае в качестве неприкосновенного запаса пищи на случай ядерной зимы. Нет, она живая. Я сказала «хранится», потому что на ней инвентарный номер нарисован. 

Лейтенант с мрачным видом посасывал кипяток. 

\- Поскольку все решили, что вы тут за главного, жду ваших указаний насчет пресс-релиза, - сказала Феруза.  
\- Чего?  
\- Что мне сообщить о смерти?  
\- Я спросил «чего» потому, что если хоть кто-нибудь явится в это проклятое место с требованием предоставить пресс-релиз, возьмите его в заложники и попросите прислать за ним вертолет. Может, хоть так мы привлечем к себе внимание.  
\- Просто… - Феруза внимательно посмотрела Лейтенанту в глаза. – Я тут подумала… может быть, мы найдем ногу, чтобы пришить ему?

Лейтенант поперхнулся. Феруза быстро продолжила:

\- С тех пор, как появилась угроза терроризма, люди как-то оживились. Кое-кто даже перестал мочиться мимо ведра. Если все узнают, что Генерал отошел в лучший мир, пытаясь сделать овце кунил…  
\- Напишите, что он погиб в бою, - перебил Лейтенант. – Придумайте какой-нибудь бой.  
\- А какой бой был у вас? – Феруза достала из черной дыры в своей сумке очередную жвачку. Кажется, она могла окружить базу противотанковыми укреплениями, если бы вытрясла из заначки всю жевательную резинку. И еще осталось бы на турель. – Этой ночью с кем вы воевали?

Указательный палец Ферузы ткнулся прямо в огромный засос на шее Лейтенанта. 

**************

«Вот мудила, - разорялся Лейтенант, спускаясь в морг и потирая засос на шее. – Опять напоил меня своей эротический фигней. Ничего не помню. Надеюсь, это был не тушканчик».  
Из подвала неслись приглушенные вопли. Лейтенант замер, прислушался, и бросился вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки:  
\- Я же сказал, он нужен мне живым! – крикнул Лейтенант, врываясь в морг. – Доктор Браун? Черт возьми, что с вами?

Доктор Браун плакал.  
Натурально собирал слезы в кулак, сидя рядом с каталкой, на которой метался стонущий во всю глотку Максвелл, связанный по рукам и ногам.  
\- Доктор Браун, - Лейтенант встряхнул Доктора за плечо.  
\- Это… прорыв… - всхлипнул Доктор. – Это прекрасно.  
-Что? Что вы ему дали? Что он рассказал? Вы дали ему то же, что и мне? Правдивый кофе? Кофе правды?  
Доктор Браун красноречиво постучал по планшетке на груди:  
\- Нет! Сначала – наука, потом – война. Экспериментальная группа. Он прекрасен.  
Лейтенант покосился на Максвелла, который был весь в поту, грязный и взлохмаченный, и извивался, как поджаривающийся бекон. Лейтенант укоризненно посмотрел на Доктора Брауна. Доктор Браун улыбнулся. От этой улыбки у Лейтенанта почему-то похолодели подмышки. 

\- Эй, - Лейтенант похлопал Максвелла по щекам.  
\- Не трогайте его! – воскликнул Доктор Браун. – Он переживает свой первый сексуальный опыт. Кажется, у меня закончилось место на диктофоне.  
\- И давно переживает?  
\- Восемь гигабайт в формате mp3 уже пережил.  
У Лейтенанта за всю жизнь опыта не набралось бы даже на сим-карту. Он был занят, делая вид, что служит отечеству. 

\- Эй, - снова позвал Лейтенант, наклонившись к Максвеллу. – Где ваши базы?  
\- Имел я наши базы! – простонал Максвелл, пытаясь потереться ухом о рот лейтенанта. – О ДЕВА МАРИЯ КАК ЖЕ ХОРОШО.  
\- И где ты их имел? – Лейтенант на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.  
\- На Ио, например… Там такая база… О БОЖЕ, такая ОГРОМНАЯ БАЗА…  
\- Вот как надо, - высокомерно сказал Лейтенант, оглядываясь на Доктора Брауна. Тот сидел, весь раскрасневшийся и постоянно облизывался. – В какой части Ио?  
\- А потом она схватила моего малыша и стала пихать пальцы мне в жопу, пока надрачивает… - от всей души поделился Максвелл.  
Лейтенант вздохнул и похлопал Максвелла по взмокшей груди:  
\- Давай дальше в том же духе, все с тобой понятно.  
\- А тебя не наебешь, а, товарищ Лейтенант? – Максвелл широко улыбнулся. – Накажи меня, манда альянсовская!!  
Доктор Браун снова облизнулся.  
\- Чему вы радуетесь? – спросил его Лейтенант.  
Доктор Браун непонимающе взглянул на Лейтенанта.

\- Эти ваши эротические таблетки… если бы вы знали, как колонисты готовят своих террористов, вы бы не слушали всю эту херню, - Лейтенант обреченно махнул рукой. – Максвелл вам на полиграфе расскажет, как имел интимную связь с вашей бабушкой, и вам не к чему будет придраться. Даже если ваша бабушка умерла лет за десять до его рождения, - Лейтенант вдруг задумался и добавил: - Ладно, это не исключает возможности интимной связи.  
\- Но это же… даже вы не могли себя контролировать!  
\- Что значит «даже»? По сравнению с ним, - Лейтенант покосился на Максвелла, - я в пансионате учился. О чем совершенно не жалею, - Лейтенант опять наклонился к каталке и громко крикнул: - ПОТОМУ ЧТО У МЕНЯ ХОТЯ БЫ ГОЛОВА НА МЕСТЕ. У меня была прекрасная юность в компании зубной щетки и сральника. Зато я никогда не пытался взорвать планету или завязать в узел раскаленный гвоздь. Языком. Или глазом.  
\- Вы преувеличиваете. На гормональном уровне никто не защищен. Мы все – Адам и Ева перед змием, имя которому - Гормон.  
\- Слушайте, Доктор Браун, - Лейтенант устал спорить, - Генерал Номер Пять скончался. Угадайте, что мне предложила Феруза.  
\- ПОСОСАТЬ ТВОЕ ПРАВОЕ ЯЙЦО? – с энтузиазмом прикинул Максвелл, внимательно слушавший разговор и выглядевший польщенным. Он мог завязать языком что угодно, но впервые понял, насколько прославился этим. 

\- Странно, я же вижу, что «эротик-в-ротик» действует. Хотя бы на гормональном уровне, - Доктор Браун почесал грудь под висящей на шее планшеткой.  
\- Вы слышали, что я сказал? Феруза предложила отрез…  
\- Мой друг, не надо диверсий, - раздраженно перебил Доктор Браун, рассматривая содержимое под ногтями, – посреди эксперимента. Но, если вы настаиваете, можно сделать биопсию…  
\- Вообще никакой связи не вижу, - Лейтенант уныло наблюдал за невербальными попытками Максвелла выпросить минет.  
\- Это будет очень больно, - сказал Доктор Браун.  
\- Эй, ШЕСТОЙ, поработай ручками! – позвал Максвелл. - Слушай, ты без маски СОВСЕМ НЕ СТРАШНЫЙ! Какой у тебя рот! О БОЖЕ КАК КРУТО.  
\- Делайте биопсию, - злобно разрешил Лейтенант. – Немедленно.

********************

Вернувшись в свою конуру, Лейтенант недолго оставался в одиночестве. Он едва успел взяться за «антикризисный» блокнот и облизнуть кончик карандаша, как в его (настоящую, деревянную, вставленную кем-то прошлой ночью) дверь постучали.  
\- Э… Черт, я случайно разлил вирус Эбола. Не входите, еще не все вытер, – сказал Лейтенант, потому что Доктор Браун имел привычку вваливаться без стука, а любой другой обязательно начинал чего-нибудь клянчить. То наряд вне очереди, то газету для похода в туалет, потому что даже у пластиковых пальм давно закончились листья.  
\- Это я, - ответил Прапорщик. – И Рекс. 

Лейтенант зачем-то покосился в информационный бюллетень, накануне просунутый под дверь. Будто листовка могла ему чем-то помочь.  
Огромный заголовок бюллетеня гласил: «Генерал Номер Пять пожертвовал собой, подорвав отряд овец-камикадзе. Помним, любим, скорбим».  
Лейтенант заправил потную футболку в штаны, надеясь выглядеть чуть солиднее.  
\- Разрешаю, - сказал он.  
Дверь приоткрылась, в комнату бочком протиснулись Прапорщик и Рекс. За их спинами угадывалась группа поддержки, битком набившаяся в узкий коридор.  
\- Докладывайте.  
\- Тут такое дело… Сэр, - Прапорщик выглядел очень грустным, можно сказать – потерянным. – Оказывается, сегодня утром доели последние консервы. 

Лейтенант долго не отвечал. 

\- В обед собери всех в столовой, - наконец, приказал он. – Свободен.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Лейтенант достал из-под матраса засаленную записную книжку. Он на секунду задумался, почему с продовольственной проблемой пришли именно к нему, хотя в живых оставалось еще несколько Генералов. Скорее всего, начальство опять застряло в процедурном кабинете, обновляя мумифицирующий состав.  
\- Шалом шабат, Исхак Абдул-Хади! – как можно веселее поздоровался Лейтенант, дозвонившись с первого раза. – Как чо, как жизнь, все еще буддист? 

К обеду объявившись в столовой, погруженной в угнетенное молчание, Лейтенант забрался на раздаточный стол, ставший полноценным участником всех событий на базе, и бодро объявил:  
\- На обед будет шашлык из овцы!  
Работники базы тревожно переглянулась. Как-никак, последняя овца. Все уже успели ее полюбить.  
\- Пошутил! Сегодня без обеда, - отрезал Лейтенант и добавил: - Поднимите руки те, кто умеет фасовать кокаин!

*********************

В течение следующих недель произошло несколько важных событий: из ангара вынесли и продали все боеголовки, после чего обклеили ангар полиэтиленом и распределили смены по фасовке кокаина, разливу йогуртов и сушке галлюциногенных ящериц.  
Работу подогнал боевой товарищ Лейтенанта.  
Несколько раз Лейтенант обстреливал его караваны с ворованными шинами, захватывал в плен, но всегда тут же отпускал, что было лучшим решением, чем трата времени на заполнение заявлений в областную военную прокуратуру Альянса, (форма А-214-02, малиновый бланк, стандартная печать на этапе предварительного следствия, прилагаемые улики высылать голубиной почтой. Породу голубей см. в Утвержденном Приложении, параграф 8, пункт 11).  
Знаменитый пират, похититель снежных барсов и филантроп – Исхак Абдул-Хади – со временем начал испытывать к Лейтенанту подозрительно-противоречивые чувства. Достаточным будет упомянуть, что в прошлом году его каравану пришлось полторы недели таскаться за отрядом Лейтенанта, прежде чем у последнего лопнуло терпение, и он все-таки арестовал Исхака Абдул-Хади вместе с верблюдом, на котором тот сидел.  
Кстати, как именно знаменитый пират и барсовод ухитрился заработать почетный список всех своих званий, не вылезая из пустыни с момента зачатия, оставалось загадкой.

На первых порах оплата работникам базы шла текилой и продуктами, а также частью фасуемого товара. «База Альянса – отличное прикрытие, - сказал Лейтенант Исхаку. – Ты еще не раз скажешь мне спасибо».  
И Исхак говорил, по пять раз на дню.

Пройдясь по базе в обеденный перерыв и найдя с десяток человек в расшнурованных сапогах, Лейтенант отправил их чистить сортиры и налаживать быт. За неделю налаженного быта половина персонала приучилась не срать мимо ямок в туалете, а некоторые даже начали протирать руки о штаны после процедуры облегчения.  
Лейтенант счел это потрясающим прорывом.  
Феруза рисовала стенгазету со списком самых чистоплотных работников. За месяц никому так и не удалось переплюнуть овцу, но наметились претенденты. Кишечные инфекции и расстройства пищеварения стремительно шли на спад, моральный дух ковылял на четвереньках.  
Учитывая, что до этого он обитал ближе к центру земли, прогресс казался ошеломляющим. 

Генерал Номер Шесть и Генерал Номер Девять в приступе параноидальной подозрительности задушили друг друга капельницами, но даже после этого из Комитета по расследованиям никто не прибыл. 

Лейтенант запретил Доктору Брауну испытывать неполноценный «фармакологический прорыв» на ком бы то ни было, включая Максвелла, но почему-то продолжал просыпаться с загадочными засосами по всему телу.  
И, наконец, Лейтенант назначил Ферузу главным бухгалтером, потому что у нее оказался единственный на базе телефон с калькулятором. А еще она воровала ящериц, все знали об этом, но никто не мог подловить ее на недостаче. 

Максвелл, отсиживаясь в одиночной камере, начал подозрительно набирать вес и вообще, выглядел бодрым, сытым и веселым. Как-то раз Лейтенант нашел его, выцарапывающим на стене записку: «Не ссыте, вернусь через час». Лейтенанту почему-то показалось, что Максвелл пьян, но, поскольку, по мнению Лейтенанта, сие было никак не возможно, Лейтенант решил реже бывать в цехе по фасовке кокаина.

****************************

День так и оставался бы ничем не примечательным днем, если бы Доктор Браун не решил наведаться на склад. Этот жест любопытства никому не показался подозрительным, ведь Доктор Браун был… Доктором. Люди от науки всегда интересуются никому другому не интересными вещами. Кто в здравом уме начнет исследовать, каким венерическим грибком болеют божьи коровки или каждые девять лет проверять, не соизволила ли капля смолы, наконец, шлепнуться на дно колбы. 

Исхак Абдул-Хади в глубине души тоже считал себя человеком от науки. Той стороны науки, которая подробно описывается в уголовном и гражданском процессуальном кодексе. Исхак Абдул-Хади с удовольствием провел Доктора Брауна с экскурсией по складу.  
\- А здесь у вас что, мой друг? – спросил Доктор Браун, когда они оказались у внушительного аппендикса, примыкающего к основному складу. Исхак Абдул-Хади гостеприимно распахнул двери. 

Взгляду Доктора открылась белоснежная комната с дражировочными котлами, несколькими линиями гранулирования и даже машинами для прессовки таблеток.  
\- Не слышь я биения своего сердца, я бы решил, что нахожусь в раю, - Доктор прошелся вдоль стены и заглянул в шкафчик со спецодеждой.  
\- В следующий раз я пущу вас только после стерилизации, - гордо отозвался Исхак Абдул-Хади. Наконец-то я нашел человека, который оценит все по достоинству, подумал он. – Но пока производство еще не запущено.  
\- Мой друг, что вы планируете готовить на этой кухне?  
\- Мои ящерицы не покрывают и половину спроса на них. А, слишком много подделок, - Исхак Абдул-Хади раздосадовано взмахнул руками. – Моя репутация под угрозой, а я такой честный человек, что иногда хочется спросить Будду, за что Аллах так поступает со мной.  
\- О, я понимаю.  
\- Мои ящерицы будут доступны всем, если я начну выпускать их как витамины и таблетки. «Ящерицы Исхака Абдул-Хади». Никто не додумался до такого. Не так красиво, как целиком засушенная прекрасная ящерица, но доступно даже за карманные деньги. Одна ящерица – пятьдесят блистеров «Ящерина».  
\- Пятьдесят?!  
\- Прошу вас, я честный человек. Три к одному, не больше. Гомеопатия оскорбляет бога науки, но Будда говорит: «да и хуй с ним, лишь бы не спалили».  
\- Это, - замялся Доктор, - великолепное решение, мой друг. Как вы планируете насытить рынок?  
\- Моя сеть распространителей подобна морю, но, - Исхак Абдул-Хади прижал палец к губам, - это тайна Исхака Абдул-Хади.  
\- Я понимаю, - рассеянно отозвался Доктор. Его мысли были далеко отсюда. Он что-то записывал на планшетку, с которой перестал расставаться даже во сне. 

Доктор Браун вернулся в морг в самом радужном расположении духа. Он как раз поставил миску с кофе в печь крематория, когда один из трупов за его спиной разразился спазматическим кашлем.  
Доктор Браун мрачно слушал этот чудовищный задыхающийся хрип, подогревая кофе.  
\- Полагаю, вы хотели деликатно покашлять, чтобы я обратил на вас внимание, друг мой, - раздраженно сказал Доктор Браун, переливая кофе в пробирку и предлагая ее Генералу Номер Два, которого чуть ранее Доктор принял за одного из мертвецов.  
Генерал Номер Два залпом опрокинул кофе в сморщенный сухой носок, служивший ему глоткой.  
\- Я все знаю, - ответил Генерал Номер Два, когда к нему вернулся голос. – Я проследил за вами.  
Доктор Браун скептически поморщился. Скорее всего, Генерала вынесли на просушку недалеко от склада и забыли вернуть на место.  
\- Допускаю, что Комитет по расследованиям отвлекло что-то экстраординарное, раз до сих пор ни один представитель не был доставлен на базу. Но незаконная продажа военного имущества – семь боеголовок! Подумать только! – заставит их как следует почесаться в самых неожиданных местах. 

Внутреннему взору Доктора Брауна предстала картина огромной беспощадной бюрократической махины, с оглушительным грохотом разворачивающейся в нужном направлении всякий раз, когда дело доходило до материального обеспечения. Людей этот танк переезжал, даже не замечая, но когда дело касалось имущества, залп велся из всех орудий. 

Генерал Номер Два сдержанно поблагодарил за кофе, рассказал про зверства трибунала и кровавые застенки для ворующих из закромов Альянса, и чрезвычайно медленно удалился, поскрипывая крупицами оставшихся суставных хрящей. 

Доктор Браун, не глядя, потянулся открыть холодильник и вытащил из него ногу лошади. Погладив ее, он сказал:  
\- Ни минуты покоя, черт подери. Ни минуты. 

***********************

Прапорщик нашел Лейтенанта за поеданием листов из огромного гроссбуха.  
\- Что?! – злобно отозвался Лейтенант на немой вопрос Прапорщика. – Я не знаю, что еще можно с этим сделать. У Ферузы перекур.  
\- Доктор Браун просил передать, - Прапорщик торжественно протянул Лейтенанту сверток, формой недвусмысленно намекающий на свое содержимое. Из дыры в упаковке торчало копыто. На обертке блестящими нитками было вышито «НОМЕР ДВА». И кривое сердечко с завитушкой.  
\- О чем он только думает, - Лейтенант закрыл глаза ладонью.  
\- Интересно, что бы это могло быть, - неправдоподобно удивился Прапорщик. – Кажется, дело срочное. Доктор попросил передать вам послание устно, но я боялся, что забуду, поэтому посмотрите, как я освоил гладь и крестик. Как вам собачка?  
\- Красиво, - довольно тупо выдавил Лейтенант, забирая сверток с ногой. – Я думал, это сердце. С завитушкой.  
\- Нет, это Рекс, вид сзади. Полтора часа вышивал. Вот хвост. Вот уши. Похож?  
\- Сразу видно, как вы его любите, - уклончиво отозвался Лейтенант, чтобы не соврать.  
\- Серьезно? Вам нравится?  
\- Это… нечто. Талант, - Лейтенант вынырнул из вороха мятых пожелтевших бумаг, утопивших под собой веранду Ферузы (временно превращенную в бухгалтерию).  
Прапорщик с энтузиазмом пожелал ему удачи и предложил свой набор для вышивания. Потому что, цитируя: «Степлером – это ж заебаться можно».  
\- Потрясающе, - пробормотал Лейтенант. Кому еще Феруза рассказала про генеральские зачистки? Версию, что Прапорщик дошел до сути своим умом, Лейтенант не желал даже рассматривать. Это могло пошатнуть его твердую веру в синтетическую теорию эволюции. 

Отважно работая лошадиной ногой, как киркой, Лейтенант выбрался из бумажных копей веранды и исчез в темноте комнаты.  
Глядя ему вслед, Прапорщик растроганно погладил Рекса по голове:  
\- Отличный мужик. Душевный.  
Рекс икнул. Он прикидывал: как бы намекнуть, что своим задом он не гордится. Вышитый гордый профиль – вот чего ему хотелось. 

*********************

Генерал Номер Два битый час выслушивал длинные гудки по «Красному телефону» экстренной связи, когда Лейтенант выбил дверь его кабинета.  
И замер.  
Огляделся.  
Поднял с пола обрывок капельницы и повертел перед глазами. Снова огляделся.  
\- Я здесь, - сухо позвал Генерал.  
Лейтенант попытался сориентироваться на звук.  
\- В кресле, - раздраженно подсказал Генерал. – Поставьте дверь на место.  
\- А, - Лейтенант, наконец, разглядел пятно на желтом кожаном кресле. – Прощу прощения. Просто вы и это кресло… Отличная маскировка.  
\- Скажите спасибо моему гепатиту, - отозвалось желтушное пятно, выныривая из эргономичных недр кресла. – Обратитесь по уставу. О, жопа господня, наконец-то дозвонился. – Генерал Номер Два прикрыл телефонную трубку ладонью. - Товарищ Лейтенант, немедленно покиньте помещение. Я веду переговоры высшей степени секретности.  
\- Не могу, - Лейтенант водрузил лошадиную ногу на стол начальства, вытащил из-за пояса хозяйственные перчатки и натянул на руки. Сцепил пальцы в замок, чтобы удобнее сидели, пару раз сжал кулаки. – Люстрация.  
\- Что?! Чей приказ?! – воскликнул Генерал  
\- Иногда я слышу голоса, - Лейтенант неопределенно повертел обеими руками в районе своих ушей.  
Генерал из желтого превратился в зеленого и заорал в трубку:  
\- Код «Восьмерка», код «Восьмерка»!! Да посмотрите же в свою шпаргалку, что это значит! Какой «холодный звонок»?! Что вы несете? Мне не нужен робот-пылесос! В пизду ваши пылесосы!! Кто вы вообще такие? НА ПОМОЩЬ!  
Лейтенант разрядил в Генерала всю обойму, предусмотрительно начав с телефона. Смахнул набежавшую слезу, глядя на свидетельства своей нечеловеческой жестокости по отношению к самому лучшему креслу в мире. Обивку было не спасти.  
\- Так, теперь, - Лейтенант положил «ингрэм» на полку повыше, - чем мне резать эту чертову ногу?

Шум от выстрелов разнесся по всему зданию. Лейтенант не беспокоился. В жилом блоке для высшего состава обитали только Генералы и несколько медсестер. Если у первых были проблемы со слухом, то последним, скорее всего, наплевать. Эти генералы и Елизавету Венгерскую довели бы до ручки, что говорить об обычных сиделках. Каждая из них не раз мечтала о шприце с черной оспой, которую могла бы вогнать в зад своему подопечному. Немощный командующий – жестокая бензопила для нервов любой толщины.

Но среди невольных свидетелей «люстрации» оказался человек, который живо интересовался происходящим.  
\- Ну и ну, - сказал Максвелл, выглядывая из соседнего кабинета. Он грыз галлюциногенную ящерицу. – Скучно тут не бывает.  
Вид Лейтенанта, проводящего ампутацию ножом для писем, доставлял немало удовольствия. Всегда приятно смотреть на выбивающегося из сил работягу, когда сам в отпуске, с полными карманами сушеных ящериц. 

Закончив грязное дело далеко за полночь, Лейтенант немного полежал, отдыхая, рядом с плодом трудов своих. Отчекрыженную ногу Генерала он попросту выкинул в окно вместе с перчатками, обещая позаботиться о сокрытии улик как-нибудь попозже. В другой раз. В следующем году.  
Попытавшись утереть лицо, но в итоге окончательно измазавшись в пыли и крови, Лейтенант поплелся к выходу из жилого блока. Он даже не оглянулся, чтобы увидеть Максвелла, который все это время сидел на подоконнике напротив. Рядом с пластиковым фикусом.  
Максвелл подозрительно посмотрел на фикус. 

Лейтенант мечтал о своей раскладушке. Он серьезно подумывал дать ей имя и выписать паспорт, чтобы можно было жениться на ней и никогда не расставаться, в горе и радости, в болезни и здравии, днем и ночью. Вместе навсегда.  
Позже они усыновят подушку из какой-нибудь бедной афганской деревни, и у них будет самая счастливая семья на свете.

Максвелл накануне отлично выспался, поэтому маленький жирный человек, выкатившийся из кабинета, где разыгралась кровавая трагедия, не остался без его внимания.  
\- Эй, ты, - сказал Максвелл, - привет.

Человек, бывший никем иным, как Генералом Номер Восемь, изрыгнул картавое проклятье и неожиданно быстро покатился по коридору, прочь от Максвелла, пробитого кресла и отпиленных ног.  
Лейтенанту следовало бы проверить, не придавило ли кого выбитой дверью, прежде чем стрелять в вышестоящего по званию. 

\- Охренительно, - восхитился Максвелл. И подумал: «Мне нужно еще ящериц».

*********************

Продрогший до зубовного стука, измотанный Лейтенант, достигший высшей степени тупой усталости, был готов ко всему, но вид собственной раскладушки, занятой целой компанией разношерстной публики, воткнул иглу с адреналином в его сердце.

В тесную каморку Лейтенанта набились: Феруза с букетом чего-то подозрительного, Прапорщик с Рексом, Коренной Зуб и Исхак Абдул-Хади. Все они при виде Лейтенанта разом поднялись с раскладушки, занимавшей большую часть помещения.  
После этого жеста, символизирующего тревогу и уважение, остатки свободного места окончательно выпарились из комнаты, и Лейтенант торчал в дверях, пряча «ингрэм» за спину.  
\- Как все прошло? – спросила Феруза, протягивая Лейтенанту букет из склеенных во что-то газет. – Поздравляю. 

Рекс зарычал, обнюхивая окровавленные ботинки Лейтенанта. Все почувствовали неловкость.  
\- Я… - начал было Лейтенант, но осекся. Он в крови с головы до ног, в одной руке – кривые тюльпаны из газет, в другой – пистолет-пулемет, елки-палки, ну что тут скажешь. «Неудачно порыбачил, ребята. Эта сучка сопротивлялась».  
\- Давно пора было, - нашелся Коренной Зуб. Все напряглись. – Покрасить сарай.  
Всеобщим вздохом облегчения чуть не выбило окно.  
\- Да! Вот именно! Коричневый сарай – это же прекрасно. Просто прекрасно, - Феруза с энтузиазмом похлопала Лейтенанта пальцем по плечу. Ей не хотелось пачкать всю ладонь.  
\- Отличный пульверизатор! – поддержал Прапорщик.  
Лейтенант посмотрел на «ингрэм» новым взглядом.  
\- Я тут покрасил, да, - неуверенно начал Лейтенант. Со всех сторон раздались возгласы поддержки и одобрения. – Знаете, что? У нас столько некрашеного.  
\- Ужас. Да. Еще много чего надо покрасить.  
\- Пока я там красил, - продолжал Лейтенант, - обнаружил, что первый жилой блок в прекрасном состоянии. Чуть-чуть подкрасить и… в смысле – по-настоящему подкрасить, а не то, что я… я говорю о краске, а не о… блядь.  
Неуклюжая попытка разрядить атмосферу привела к обратному. Конуру Лейтенанта залили цементом и теперь на него смотрели пять застывших городских скульптур, включая собаку. 

\- Он в таком отличном состоянии, - не сдавался Лейтенант, - я бы в него кого-нибудь поселил. Отличные квартиры.  
\- А… эм… сколько из них свободно? – осторожно спросил Прапорщик.  
\- Скажем так: формально осталось шесть постояльцев, но Тринадцатого Генера…  
Рекс многозначительно покашлял.  
\- Но одного из жильцов вечно нет дома, - поправился Лейтенант. – Так что – целый блок свободных квартир. Своя медсанчасть, три этажа, подвал с настольным теннисом.  
\- И кого же мы туда поселим? – неестественно весело спросила Феруза, наматывая жеваную жвачку на кулак.  
\- Отлично! Займешься этим! Мне нужны списки каких-нибудь семейных, инвалидов, что-нибудь такое. Проредим казармы.  
Феруза снова потрогала Лейтенанта пальцем за плечо. Прапорщик и Коренной Зуб переглянулись, широко улыбаясь. Исхак Абдул-Хади умилился. Рексу было похуй. Он хотел новый ошейник, раз с конурой его кинули. Без вариантов, что в ближайшее время он женится на собаке с детьми, так что с квартирной льготой он пролетал. Об инвалидности он не думал. Даже перенеся инсульт, он останется более дееспособным, чем половина работников Базы. 

Когда делегация разошлась восвояси, Лейтенант, теряя сознание, даже не переодевшись, повалился на раскладушку, обнял ее и его последними осознанными словами стали:  
\- Исхак Абдул-Хади, а ну съебал отсюда. И оставь наручники, я тебя сегодня не арестовывал.  
\- Они мои собственные, - обиделся Исхак Абдул-Хади, но Лейтенант его уже не слышал. 

***************

Сон, казалось, оставил Лейтенанта через секунду после наступления, но Лейтенант проснулся бодрым и посвежевшим. По каморке плыл запах кофе. Горячая консервная банка заманчиво парила в воздухе прямо перед его носом.  
\- Исхак Абдул-Хади выдает его бесплатно, если я говорю, что это для вас, мой друг, - сказал Доктор Браун, держащий банку с кофе над лицом Лейтенанта. Чашек на базе не водилось уже очень давно, так что пустая консервная банка заменяла большинству служащих всю посуду. Да что там посуду – в умелых руках пустая консервная банка может заменить почти все.  
\- И давно вы так? – Лейтенант потянулся и почесал подмышку.  
\- Два ящика уже наменял, - признался Доктор Браун.  
\- Хитро, - похвалил Лейтенант. – Либо прекратите, либо пятьдесят на пятьдесят. 

Вылакав разом полбанки кофе, Лейтенант вдруг поморщился, прикоснувшись к своей шее. Выудил из закромов мотоциклетный шлем с орлом и вгляделся в блестящую поверхность. На шее, под подбородком, даже на груди Лейтенанта темнели засосы.  
\- Это что за херня? – Лейтенант хмуро посмотрел на Доктора Брауна.  
\- Мой друг, - серьезно ответил Доктор, - мы наблюдаем отложенный эффект во всей его красе.  
Доктор знал, что познания Лейтенанта в области фармакологии укладывались в предложение «если что-то болит, а опиум вне зоны доступа, найдите что-нибудь с надписью «Аспирин». Перед употреблением убедитесь, что оно не пытается заговорить с вами. В противном случае будьте уверены, что опиум был в зоне доступа».  
\- А. Конечно. Что это?  
\- Вещество… м-м-м, - Доктор перетряхнул в памяти запас относительно безопасных терминов, - аккумулируется в клетках организма, но… м-м-м… долгое время не участвует в межклеточном обмене, отчего… допустим, синапсы…  
\- Ясно, - перебил Лейтенант, - раз вы говорите, что так и должно быть… Похоже, ваше как-его-там снотворное все-таки работает. Отлично спал. Разрешаю возобновить эксперимент, но кандидатов предварительно представлять мне и информировать в полном объеме. С вашего разрешения, я бы побрился.  
Доктор смотрел на него чуть ли не с нежностью, загадочно ухмылялся себе под нос и выглядел при этом дурак-дураком.  
\- Побрился, - напомнил Лейтенант. – Один.  
\- Конечно, - спохватился Доктор. – Всего доброго, мой друг. 

Лейтенант выдохнул с облегчением, когда дверь его комнаты закрылась, но не успел он набрать воздуху в грудь, как дверь открылась снова.  
\- Утречка, - поприветствовала Феруза, снимая с табуретки таз и усаживаясь рядом с мятым умывальником. – Я зайду?  
\- Какой вообще смысл был в этом вопросе, - удивился Лейтенант. – Я хотел побриться.  
\- Вы тратите воду на бритье?  
\- Нет. Я говорю «бриться», когда хочу побыть один, - Лейтенант достал из ящика стола опасную бритву и, не глядя, принялся скрести свои щеки. – Что с вами? Вы какая-то… грязная. 

Феруза действительно выглядела пыльной с головы до ног. Даже не пытаясь привести себя в порядок, она спросила:  
\- Вам еще нужен ваш список инвалидов с детьми?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Так вот, вы его не получите.  
\- Полагаю, не потому, что я вам не нравлюсь.  
\- Глупости. Я перекопала половину базы, но не смогла найти списка сотрудников. Честно говоря, я не смогла найти ничего, кроме бесконечных залежей какой-то ерунды. Расписки, карточки меню, перечни оздоровительных процедур, инвентаризационные листы; вы представить не можете, горы, просто горы этой макулатуры. Все это бумажное дерьмо подлежало уничтожению через месяц после выписки. Даже итоги инвентаризации. Они вообще не имеют отношения к базе. Не припомню, чтобы мы держали зебр или хранили реквизит для выступлений карликов-пожирателей огня. Только если я действительно кое-чего не знаю о базе.  
\- Не было такого, - подтвердил Лейтенант, протирая лицо носком.  
\- Ничего, что относится к нашей базе.  
\- Диверсия?  
\- Господи, да кому мы нужны.  
\- Может быть, халатность?  
\- Я-я-я… - протянула Феруза, словно сомневаясь, - думала над этим. Но халатность такого масштаба тянет на диверсию, а, повторюсь, кому мы тут нужны. Такое чувство, что нашей базы не существует на бумаге. Это очень странно.

Лейтенант, задумавшись, подвинул банку с недопитым кофе поближе к Ферузе. Та достала из сумки сушеную ящерицу и съела, обмакивая в кофе.  
Когда последний миллиметр хвоста был пережеван ее крепкими зубами, Лейтенант сказал:  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, куда мы с вами можем заглянуть.  
Феруза поднялась.  
\- Но сначала: вы не могли бы подождать за дверью? Мне нужно, - Лейтенант рассеянным жестом обвел свой живот.  
\- Да, конечно, - немедленно согласилась Феруза и вдруг зажмурилась. – Краска, сарай, все такое. Переодевайтесь в свое удовольствие. А, знаете, давайте сюда вашу одежду. Я все сожгу. Краска может быть очень ядовитой. 

Не открывая глаз, Феруза протянула руку по направлению к углу, в котором Лейтенант хранил дохлых мышей.  
Не то, чтобы он делал это целенаправленно. Они сами там складировались. В один из особенно невыносимых вечеров Лейтенанту показалось, что он видел миниатюрную похоронную процессию, которая притащила в погребальный угол своего мышиного пращура, который, очевидно, двинул кони. Прислонив дохлого родственника к куче других дохлых родственников, процессия чинно удалилась в дыру под подоконником. 

Лейтенант разделся, сунул ком окровавленной одежды в протянутые руки Ферузы, деликатно развернул ее по направлению к двери и попросил встретиться с ним у блока высшего командования, когда она закончит с… уничтожением следов краски.  
Говоря откровенно, Лейтенант не мог не проникнуться уважением к своим подчиненным, которые прекрасно понимали, что происходит, но не горели желанием в случае чего давать показания в военном суде. 

************************

Только встретив Ферузу у входа в жилой «генеральский» блок, Лейтенант неожиданно вспомнил о времени. Стремительно темнело. Сколько же он спал? Он с сомнением подумал о Докторе Брауне и его эксперименте.  
\- Ну, - Феруза демонстративно отряхнула руки. – Чего мы ждем, товарищ Лейтенант?

Лейтенант проводил Ферузу на третий этаж, к дверям личных комнат Генерала Номер Один.  
\- Ключа у нас, конечно же, нет, - сказала Феруза. – Зачем хранить документацию базы в личной квартире?  
\- Может, он был параноиком, - Лейтенант подергал дверную ручку (а вдруг?), отступил и от всей души засадил в дверь ногой. На четвертом ударе дверь провалилась внутрь генеральского кабинета, поднимая пыль.  
Это походило на затмение. Плотная серая масса взорвалась от движения воздуха и окутала комнату пепельным дымом.  
\- Сразу видно, что он тут не жил, - Феруза «Хани-Банни» говорила о Генерале. – Все время торчал на своих чертовых процедурах или в бункере для заседаний. 

Когда пыль улеглась, Лейтенант и Феруза зашли внутрь и огляделись.  
\- Да ладно, - сказала Феруза. – Дураку понятно, что здесь не может быть всего ОДНА комната.  
Они действительно стояли посреди одной-единственной комнаты, стены которой были заставлены шкафами с бесконечными рядами книг в пыльных, но очевидно нетронутых обложках.  
\- Что теперь? Перебирать все книги и подсвечники, чтобы открыть потайную панель? – разочарованно спросила Феруза.  
Лейтенант промолчал, прикидывая, в какой части здания они находятся. Феруза уловила его настроение.  
\- Окно, - произнесла она.  
\- Должно быть, - продолжил Лейтенант.  
\- Вот тут, - они одновременно указали на стеллаж у правой стены.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Лейтенант. – Снаружи, с этой стороны здания идет ряд окон, совершенно точно. Тут не может быть стены. Коридор уходит вглубь метра на три дальше от того места, где мы сейчас стоим. Напротив – точно такая же квартира. У них одинаковая планировка.  
Феруза наугад взяла одну из книг со стеллажа. К ее удивлению, вместе с книгой, как приклеенные, в ее руках оказались еще несколько.  
\- Они ненастоящие! – Феруза показала Лейтенанту пустоту внутри пластиковой имитации собрания сочинений Макиавелли. Лейтенант отошел к полкам у противоположной стены и обнаружил тот же обман.  
\- Похоже, Генерал не особенно любил читать, - сказал он.  
\- Ха. Не удивлюсь, если он вообще не умел. Как открывается этот шкаф?

Лейтенант заглянул в щель между стеной и стеллажом:  
\- Никак. Похоже, он просто придвинут к двери в другую комнату.  
\- Как же Генерал заходил туда? - Феруза мысленно представила себе тщедушное тело на последнем издыхании, упирающееся в стеллаж и тут же с шорохом опадающее на пол. – Нет. Без шансов, что он сам двигал всю эту конструкцию туда-сюда.  
\- Не знаю, - Лейтенант махнул Ферузе, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, - поможете мне? 

Грохот сотряс весь этаж, когда Лейтенант и Феруза опрокинули стеллаж на пол. За ним и вправду обнаружился дверной проем, открывающий путь в абсолютно пустую комнату. Ни мебели, ни лампочки под потолком, только голые стены, пыль и песок копились здесь годами.  
Слой грязи на окне напоминал клей. Лейтенант задрал футболку, намотал оттянутую ткань на кулак, плюнул, и поелозил по стеклу, надеясь впустить внутрь хоть немного света.  
Тяжело пахло нежилой пустотой, чем-то высушенным и горьким.  
\- Здесь какие-то коробки, - позвала Феруза. Несколько коробок стояли в углу, брошенные и забытые, покрытые коркой отвратительной пороши.  
Лейтенант помог Ферузе их открыть. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, в них оказались отлично сохранившиеся папки, обмотанные полиэтиленом. Папок было немного, все с аккуратно приклеенными корешками.  
\- Это даты, - пробормотала Феруза. – Генерал не двигал никаких шкафов, потому что он не заходил сюда, - Феруза посмотрела на корешок одной из папок. – Пятнадцать лет.  
Лейтенант напряженно следил за Ферузой:  
\- Что это? Я не понимаю.  
Феруза не ответила, листая страницы. 

Она даже не заметила, как Лейтенант уходил и вернулся, принеся с собой горячую воду в пластиковом стаканчике и несколько ящериц в глазури на палочке («специальное» от Исхака Абдул-Хади, ограниченный выпуск). И два фонаря. Феруза машинально взяла один, чтобы в чернеющих сумерках видеть, что именно она читает. 

Когда Феруза пришла в себя, она залпом выпила давно остывшую воду, съела одну за другой трех ящериц подряд и только после этого ужасным шепотом произнесла, глядя Лейтенанту прямо в лицо:  
\- Этой базы не существует.

В наступившей холодной тишине ночи это прозвучало действительно зловеще.  
\- Отставить панику, - приказал Лейтенант.  
\- Никакой военной базы Альянса не существует, - объяснила Феруза. – Мы с вами находимся в «рекреационном пансионате».  
\- Отлично. Я ничего не понял.  
\- Посмотрите, - Феруза отцепила от папки пачку листов и протянула их Лейтенанту. – Учредительные документы. Мы – официально гражданский объект. Устав должен был быть пересмотрен через три года, с обязательным переназначением генерального директора. Никаких документов, подтверждающих, что это было сделано, просто нет. По законодательству Альянса, мы - бесхозный объект, и по истечению срока давности в пять лет, должны были выставиться на аукцион. Нас не существует. Ну, пока нас кто-нибудь не купит, разумеется. Или не назначат нового гендира, это не совсем легально, но можно провернуть… О чем я говорю! Все, что нас окружает – неправда! Мы жили в ебаной, мать ее, лжи все эти годы!!  
\- Оху… - начал было Лейтенант, но спохватился.  
\- Ой, ну конечно. Самое время беспокоиться о приличиях.  
\- Охуеть, - с чувством произнес Лейтенант. – Как такое вообще возможно? Получается, что все мы – гражданские?! Это невозможно. Это чушь. Я не могу поверить. Это всего лишь бумажки, в конце-концов.  
\- Самый твердый материал в Империи Альянса. Бумажки, товарищ Лейтенант.  
\- Нет. Это не место для таких документов. Мы слишком легко нашли их.  
\- Кто бы мог даже подумать о том, чтобы их искать. Странно, что их не уничтожили. Генерал хранил их, возможно, для шантажа или по другим соображениям. Если бы не ваши… «покраски», Лейтенант…  
\- Но… высшее командование… все эти годы. Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? Когда перестали платить сотрудникам, все списывали это на тяжелое военное положение; когда перестали привозить провиант, думали, что навернулась логистика; но до этого все было в порядке. Проблемы начались только год назад. А, оказывается, мы пятнадцать лет как база юных скаутов. Гостиница. Или что там написано.  
\- Когда я говорила «да кому мы нужны», я не имела в виду, что НАСТОЛЬКО никому не нужны. Это и есть самая диверсионная диверсия из всех. Нас планировали забыть тут с самого начала!

Феруза задрала голову и посмотрела в потолок так, будто он мог ей чем-нибудь помочь.  
\- Я никогда не выберусь отсюда! Я умру здесь! 

Лейтенант глядел словно сквозь нее, потирая плохо выбритый подбородок и думая о чем-то своем. Он медленно поднялся. Феруза автоматически сделала то же самое. Фонарь, оставленный на полу, освещал их ноги, темно-серые от пыли.  
\- Феруза, - позвал Лейтенант, роняя слова на дно колодца с отчаянием, в который она упала.  
Как во сне, Феруза наклонила голову и прищурилась.  
\- Феруза, - Лейтенант положил ладони ей на плечи и развернул к себе лицом. Она выпрямилась, подозрительно посмотрела ему в глаза и закрыла вырез блузки обеими руками. Лейтенант расценил этот жест как невероятно трогательный.  
\- Чего надо? – спросила Феруза. Лейтенант торжественно произнес:  
\- Мне пришла в голову замечательная идея, мы должны…  
\- Нет!  
\- …сделать тебя новым генеральным директором.  
\- Да!  
Сбитый с толку, Лейтенант попытался отступить на пару шагов, но Феруза обхватила его и сжала в крепких объятьях:  
\- Да! Товарищ Лейтенант! Я согласна!  
\- Наверное, мне стоило встать на колени… ну, ты знаешь, я не особо разбираюсь во всех этих тонкостях.  
\- Вставайте немедленно.  
Лейтенант опустился на одно колено, откашлялся, скрутил из фронтального листа устава «рекреационного пансионата» бумажный жгут, свернул его в колечко, нежно обхватил запястье Ферузы и с достоинством сказал:  
\- Согласна ли ты, Феруза…  
\- Кабади.  
\- … Феруза Кабади, взять на себя всю базу, переоформить уставные документы, содержать расходы в здравии и исправно платить налоги с прибыли, если таковая будет иметься?  
\- Да, - тихим от волнения голосом согласилась Феруза.  
Лейтенант аккуратно надел на ее палец бумажное кольцо.  
\- Спасибо, - не скрывая огромного облегчения, ответил Лейтенант.

Они обнялись, и Феруза позволила себе немного поплакать на груди Лейтенанта. Круглая луна связала их фигуры серебряной полоской, нежный свет плыл сквозь протертую Лейтенантом дыру в грязи окна.  
Где-то далеко, у взлетной полосы, мечтательно подвывал Рекс.  
\- Надо связать ему новый ошейник, - пробормотала Феруза, вытирая мокрые ресницы большими пальцами рук.  
\- Обязательно, - согласился Лейтенант.  
\- И мне потребуются кадровики. Стольких людей надо перенанимать! Столько всего нужно приготовить.  
\- Конечно! Я в этом ничего не понимаю.  
\- И дресс-код! Пусть ходят, как хотят. О господи, надо назначить дату. Написать приглашения на сдачу резюме.  
\- Давай распишемся немедленно. Кстати, где надо расписаться? Нам вообще нужно где-нибудь расписываться? Исхак Абдул-Хади когда-то был нотариусом, надеюсь, его печати все еще при нем. Не будем откладывать ни секунды.  
Феруза подумала: «Если бы моя мама могла видеть меня сейчас. Это, блядь, самый романтичный день в моей жизни».  
Лейтенант подумал: «Я свободен. Какое счастье. Завтра же съебу отсюда ко всем хуям».

*****************************

Глубокой ночью Лейтенант и Феруза разбудили Исхака Абдул-Хади, битый час искали его печати и буквально на коленке соорудили переизбрание гендира. В качестве свидетелей присутствовали несколько пар обуви и карандаш, а секретарем собрания назначили пока еще живую ящерицу. После участий в таких знаменательных событиях, Исхак Абдул-Хади пообещал не сушить ее. 

Феруза сказала, что заснуть она уже не сможет, так что первым указом генерального директора присвоила себе квартиру Генерала Номер Один и отправилась туда наводить лоск. Исхак Абдул-Хади одолжил ей костюм химзащиты.  
Пока Исхак Абдул-Хади и Лейтенант разбирали генеральский стеллаж и перетаскивали скарб Ферузы на новое место, по базе начали расползаться невнятные слухи о том, что происходит что-то таинственное. Отправляясь на боковую, Лейтенант заметил странное скопление людей в районе столовой. 

Проснувшись рано утром в самом лучшем из своих настроений, Лейтенант бодро натянул штаны и приступил к осуществлению мечты последних лет жизни. Он собирал вещи.  
Надеясь свалить с базы никем не замеченным, Лейтенант терял драгоценные секунды на размышления о том, как упаковать раскладушку в вещмешок. Он к ней привязался. При мысли, что на ней будет спать кто-нибудь другой, ему становилось не по себе. 

\- Я смотрю, - голос Коренного Зуба заставил Лейтенанта вздрогнуть, - вы газетки с окна поснимали, товарищ Лейтенант.  
Лейтенант не нашелся, что ответить, поэтому сурово отрезал:  
\- Желаете обратиться – обращайтесь по уставу!  
Коренной Зуб, заглядывающий в окно каморки Лейтенанта, растерялся, но не расстроился. В целом он выглядел подозрительно веселым для человека, от которого только что попросили невозможного, поскольку устав в последний раз он видел в детском саду для будущих солдат Альянса.  
\- Ваше Высокопреосвятейшество, разрешите позвать вас в театр! – нашелся Коренной Зуб.  
\- Как давно проходили медицинское обследование? – спросил Лейтенант. – Какой театр?  
Толкнув оконную раму и по пояс вваливаясь в комнату через окно, Коренной Зуб жизнерадостно объяснил:  
\- У нас сегодня театр в столовой! Ваше Благородие. Разрешите.  
\- Когда вы надраться успели, черти? Семь часов утра! – секунды промедления отзывались в Лейтенанте острой болью. Он видел, как отъезжают с базы утренние грузовики Исхака Абдул-Хади, груженные йогуртом и кокаином, и не было на одном из них Лейтенанта.  
\- Ваше Сиятельство, товарищ Лейтенант, соизвольте… - Коренной Зуб пересыпал из ладони в ладонь свой весьма скромный словарный запас. – Проконвоироваться. По направлению к залу для поедания пищи… м-м-м… чтобы наблюдать разворачивающееся зрелище… Елки-палки, этого, как его, театра. Ваше Превосходство.  
\- Отставить устав, - сказал Лейтенант, с тоской глядя на вещмешок. Нет больше военной базы Альянса, значит, никаких уставов, званий и субординации. – Как ваше имя, рядовой… то есть, человек.  
Коренной Зуб посмотрел на Лейтенанта так, будто тот был серьезно болен.  
\- Коренной Зуб.  
\- Нет, зовут тебя как? – рассердился Лейтенант.  
\- Зуб.  
\- Мама назвала тебя «Зуб»?  
\- Ну да.  
\- По фамилии «Коренной»?  
\- Не будь у нас такой фамилии, с чего бы ей называть меня Зубом?  
\- А, - понял Лейтенант, - семейка хиппи. Их же вроде всех сослали на Венеру в 78 году?  
\- Не знаю, как называется то, что она любила покуривать, может быть, и «хиппи». Товарищ Лейтенант, проследуем уже в столовую, что ли. Без вас не начнут.

Столовая сияла роскошью.  
Под потолком переливались гирлянды из самых красивых носков личного состава, пластмассовую пальму украсили комочками ярких агитплакатов, стены разрисовали остатками люминофорной краски.  
Сцену устроили на раздаточной линии, покрыв ее шторами из генеральского кабинета. Кулис не было, актеры эффектно появлялись из-под неработающих холодильных витрин.  
Моральный дух служащих освоил новую высоту, встав на колени.  
Потратив большую часть ночи на оформление зала и имитацию костюмов, разучить роли не успели. Актеры выступали с книжками в руках. Все бы ничего, если бы книги не были разными.  
Лейтенант живо представил себе утренник в дурдоме. 

Со сцены неслось:  
\- И вздрогнул он! Как кто-то виноватый! При грозном оклике. Я слышал, будто петух, трубач зари… Петух-трубач, прикиньте? Что там он, этот петух… Глоткой будит ото сна духовного бога… Что-то нихуя не понимаю, что происходит.  
\- Послушай, Красная Шапочка, ты пойдешь сегодня одна к бабушке. Раз уж проснулась. Спасибо петуху. Трубач-хуячь, блин.  
\- Лопахин. Пришел поезд. Слава богу. Который час? Дуняша. Скоро два. (Тушит свечу). Уже светло. Давай, Шапка, попиздовала, слышь, светло уже. Дуняша сказала.  
\- Э… двигатель состоит из камеры сгорания (смотри рисунок два), в которую из диффузора поступает воздух. Вот, воздух. А вы говорите – петух. Заканчивается камера сгорания входом в сопло, смотри рисунок… а, это не надо читать. Сопло береги, Шапочка. А то волк спиздит. Сопла сейчас дорогие. За десяток полторашек загнать можно.  
\- Да, сударь, быть честным, при том, каков этот мир, - это значит, быть выуженным…  
\- Чего? Чем быть? Вот сопла-то и воруют. Не от хорошей жизни. А то быть выуженным. То еще удовольствие.

Судя по зрителям, они не меньше Лейтенанта осознавали абсурд происходящего, но воспринимали все гораздо веселее. По рядам ходила разбавленная бензиновая водка прапорщика, из зала неслись реплики, актеры в ответ зачитывали очередные цитаты, провоцируя взрывы хохота, один оглушительнее другого. 

Сзади кто-то наклонился к уху Лейтенанта:  
\- Вам записка.  
Лейтенант оглянулся и увидел Прапорщика с носовым платком в руке.  
\- Опять вышивка? – Лейтенант взял платок и разгладил его на коленке. – Все лучше и лучше.  
\- Спасибо.  
Лейтенант несколько раз прочитал вышитое. Оглянулся на Прапорщика:  
\- Передавали устно?  
\- Так точно. Ночью постучались, сказали срочно.  
\- Ты видел, кто говорил?  
\- Нет. Через дверь сказали.  
\- А голос мужской или женский?  
\- Темно было, я не разглядел.  
Лейтенант задумался над ответом. Возможно, он чего-то не знает о Прапорщике.  
\- Сколько времени ты вышивал?  
\- Не знаю. Увлекся.  
Подавшись вперед, Лейтенант похлопал сидевшую перед ним женщину по плечу. Женщиной оказалась Феруза. Она оглянулась:  
\- Хорошо сидим, товарищ Лейтенант. Гамлета, пособие по авиационным двигателям и Красную Шапочку я угадала, остальных не знаю.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – с нажимом спросил Лейтенант. – Не хочется страстного соития?  
\- С чего вдруг такие вопросы? – удивилась Феруза. – Я чертовски не выспалась, но все еще самая счастливая женщина в этой пустыне. Какие, к черту, соития?! Мне бы до кровати дотащиться.  
Удовлетворенно кивнув, Лейтенант привстал со стула, чтобы покинуть «театр». Но тут на сцене произошло нечто, заставившее его вздрогнуть и окаменеть. 

На раздаточной линии стоял Максвелл с «ингрэмом» в руке. Зрители приветствовали его аплодисментами.  
\- Берегите ваши ноги! – сказал Максвелл. И улыбнулся во весь рот.

Лейтенант запрокинул голову и вытер лицо обеими ладонями. Да ладно. Какого хрена. Не может быть. Ему не требовалось открывать рот, чтобы произнести все эти фразы – они были написаны на его лбу. 

\- Я пришел за вашим лейтенантом! – громко объявил Максвелл. Лейтенант выпрямился, нахмурился и указательным пальцем ткнул в сторону Максвелла:  
\- Я с тобой позже разберусь!  
Зрители снова зааплодировали. Так его растак, товарищ Лейтенант. Наши надерут жопу колонистам.  
Максвелл расставил ноги и движением показал, на каком месте он вертел Лейтенанта. Указательный палец Лейтенанта сменился средним.  
\- Нет, я серьезно, - сказал Лейтенант. – Никуда не уходи, я с тобой попозже разберусь.  
Вслед выбежавшему из столовой Лейтенанту неслось разочарованное: «Ну что за херня, товарищ Лейтенант?». Феруза крикнула:  
\- Эй, глупые, что ли? Это называется «поворот сюжета»! Завалились, давайте дальше смотреть.

На стуле Лейтенанта остался лежать скомканный носовой платок, на котором было вышито: «П’гиходи ко мне в подвал дома гене’галов немедленно, жажду твоего тела, займемся сладост’гастным соитием. Твоя навеки, Фе’гуза».  
И Рекс, вид сзади. 

********************

Спустившись в подвал жилого блока высшего командования, Лейтенант первым делом строго спросил:  
\- Что за фокусы?  
За столом для настольного тенниса Генералы Номер Восемь, Три, Семь и Одиннадцать уныло гоняли мячик для пинг-понга, стараясь не подпускать его к краю. Когда сгибаешься и разгибаешься при помощи пневматического домкрата, лучше не рисковать.  
\- Наконец-то, - недовольно сказал Генерал Номер Три. – Заблудились по пути?  
\- Встаньте в тот угол, Лейтенант, - проскрипел Генерал Номер Одиннадцать.  
\- Это п’гиказ, - добавил Генерал Номер Восемь.  
\- Кстати, о приказах, - начал было Лейтенант.  
\- Мы не будем с вами разговаривать, пока вы не в углу, - сказал Генерал Номер Семь. – Это принципиально.  
Лейтенант подумал, что следующей угрозой может стать лишение десерта и решил не рисковать.

Встав лицом в дальний угол, Лейтенант услышал щелчок затвора и обернулся, чтобы увидеть направленное на него дуло пистолета.  
\- Взяв на себя обязанности военного суда, - произнес Генерал Номер Три, - мы приговариваем вас к расстрелу за убийство вышестоящего по званию. Косвенные улики говорят, что это преступление может быть не единственным. Приговор вынесен и обжалованию не подлежит.  
\- Стоять! – закричал Лейтенант, поднимая руки. – У меня важное сообщение!  
\- Это подстава, валите его, - потребовал Генерал Номер Одиннадцать.  
\- Согласно своду правил для служб исполнения наказаний Альянса, вы не можете привести в исполнение приговор военного суда на территории гражданского объекта! Случаи форс-мажора должны рассматриваться в отдельно установленном порядке!! Я могу зачитать порядок рассмотрения!  
\- Да я пом’гу ‘ганьше, чем ты закончишь, - признался Генерал Номер Восемь.  
\- Он сказал «на территории гражданского объекта»? – Генерал Номер Одиннадцать многозначительно посмотрел на Генерала Номер Три, который держал Лейтенанта на мушке.  
\- Послушайте меня! – попросил Лейтенант. – Все эти годы вас обманывали! Никакой базы Альянса здесь не существует. Мы официально гражданский объект.  
\- Мы знаем, - отмахнулся Генерал Номер Семь.  
\- Знаете?! – опешил Лейтенант, от удивления опуская руки.  
\- Тепе’гь, когда вы тоже в ку’гсе, вас тем более следует ликвидировать, - сообщил Генерал Номер Восемь. – Нашли манеру ша’гиться по чужим вещам.  
\- Умираю от любопытства, - сказал Лейтенант, - простите за каламбур.  
\- Это не каламбур. Дело не в том, что знаем мы, а в том, чего не знает наш противник. Формально мы все гражданские. Противник никогда не обнаружит нас, если не будет знать точно, что именно он ищет. Вы – не лейтенант, Лейтенант. Вы, не знаю, чистильщик бассейнов. Придумайте себе что-нибудь, какую-нибудь интересную должность.  
\- Значит, все это исключительно ради обеспечения секретности? Нет никакой зловещей тайны? – спросил Лейтенант.  
\- Мы неплохо держались, но в последний год все изменилось. И они думают, мы сломаемся. Нет! Мы никогда не будем сломлены! Враг не найдет нас!!  
\- Нас и провиант в последнее время не находит! – рассерженно крикнул Лейтенант. - Черт возьми, мы же агонизируем.  
\- От нас зависит исход войны! – воскликнул Генерал Номер Одиннадцать. – Вы не имеете никакого значения, ваша задача – обеспечивать нашу жизнеспособность. И вы неплохо справлялись. Если бы не случилось самого страшного.  
\- Чего?  
\- У вас же интернет по пятницам. Разве вы не читали новости? За последний год? Хоть раз? Существует риск подписания мирного соглашения. Этого нельзя допустить.  
\- Да кто вообще читает новости в интернете?! – Лейтенант сделал попытку выбить оружие из рук Генерала Номер Три. Генерал Номер Восемь пожертвовал своим лицом, чтобы пресечь это и удар Лейтенанта лишил его последнего зуба.  
\- Может, мое тело и ослабло, но мой суставной протез все так же крепок, - высокопарно произнес Генерал Номер Три, стреляя в Лейтенанта. Пуля срикошетила о стену рядом с его головой. – Так. Погодите. Надо чуть-чуть откалибровать.  
\- Кстати, никакого больше интернета, - воспользовавшись паузой, вставил Генерал Номер Семь. – Я сменил пароль доступа. И… я забыл на какой.  
\- Какого хрена?! – дружно возмутились остальные Генералы и злобно посмотрели на Номер Семь.  
\- Да это же просто смешно, - не выдержал Лейтенант. – Какое вы командование, только посмотрите на себя.  
\- Все, хватит разговоров, - подытожил Генерал Номер Три, прищуриваясь, будто это могло ему помочь с точностью следующего выстрела. Лейтенант не выглядел испуганным. Он раздраженно сказал:  
\- У вас тылы не прикрыты.  
Генералы машинально оглянулись.

\- ЛОЖИСЬ! – заорал Максвелл, торчащий в дверях и, по-видимому, довольно давно наблюдающий за происходящим. Лейтенант бросился на пол. Максвелл пустил очередь из «ингрэма».  
Генералы валились один за другим, как подкошенные.  
\- С учетом обстоятельств, - Максвелл демонстративно подул на ствол пистолета, - наверное, лучше было сказать «ПОДПРЫГНИ». У вас, в Альянсе, чем ниже рост, тем выше должность. 

Лейтенант поднялся, но не двинулся с места. На его лице и одежде остывали капли чужой крови. Максвелл смотрел на него и улыбался.  
\- Давай, спрашивай.  
\- Откуда ты берешь запасные обоймы? – спросил Лейтенант. Максвелл улыбнулся шире:  
\- Нет, спроси другое. То, что ты хочешь спросить на самом деле.  
\- Почему ты не сбежал? – медленно произнес Лейтенант.  
Максвелл приподнял брови, изображая удивление, которого не испытывал.  
\- Почему ты все еще здесь? – настаивал Лейтенант.  
\- Шутишь, - наконец ответил Максвелл, взявшись за дуло «ингрэма» и направив его на свою грудь, точно в область сердца. – Первый отпуск за всю мою жизнь. 

Лейтенант осторожно приблизился и протянул руку, чтобы взять пистолет, который Максвелл таким странным образам предлагал ему забрать. Палец Лейтенанта лег на курок. Он мог выстрелить в любой момент.  
Одно бесконечное мгновение они стояли напротив друг друга, пока Максвелл не сказал:  
\- Ну, решай что-нибудь. Антракт заканчивается. У тебя еще есть работа. 

***********************

Вернувшись в свою конуру после обмывания лучшего театрального выступления, когда-либо представленного на базе (честно говоря, оно было первым за всю историю базы, так что сравнивать не приходилось), Лейтенант почему-то не удивился, найдя Максвелла на своей раскладушке.  
Лейтенант стащил его на пол. Судя по всему, Доктор Браун не забывал кормить подопытного проклятыми таблетками, потому что Максвелл во сне хватался за Лейтенанта и просил «еще, боже мой, о да, не останавливайся, еще, еще». Чего-чего, а вот снотворное у Доктора раз от раза получалось все лучше. Максвелл даже не всхрапнул, когда Лейтенант уперся ногой в его живот, чтобы освободиться из колониального захвата. 

Накрыв Максвелла одеялом, чтобы с утра не портить себе настроения видом вечно улыбающейся рожи, Лейтенант вдруг вспомнил слова Максвелла: «У тебя еще есть работа». Перед глазами, как наяву, встали четыре расстрелянных немощных тела.  
Лейтенант не хотел ничего знать. Но и уехать, бросив начатое, тоже не мог. 

Вещмешок валялся под столом. Завтра придется его разобрать.  
Завтра Лейтенанта ждут великие дела. 

***********************

\- Самое время поговорить об отдельных туалетах, - бескомпромиссно заявила Феруза.  
\- Отдельных для кого? – мрачно посасывая сушеную ящерицу, безо всякого энтузиазма спросил Лейтенант. – Рекс и овца вроде справляются…  
\- Отдельных для мужчин и женщин, - Феруза угрожающе постучала ногтем по столу.  
\- Мы же тут как семья.  
\- Слушайте, некоторые сестры не хотят быть настолько близки со своими братьями. Если бы у меня был брат, я бы в страшном сне не мечтала увидеть его…  
\- Нашим мужчинам нечего стыдиться! – быстро перебил Лейтенант, никак не врубаясь в суть проблемы. – Им есть что показать!  
\- Как насчет того, что некоторым не хотелось бы на это смотреть.  
\- Бога ради, Феруза, это всего лишь туалеты! У меня есть, чем заняться. Чем-то важным.  
\- Представьте, - Феруза указала на Лейтенанта кончиком обгрызенного карандаша. – Что у Прапорщика чирий на заднице. Это аналогия, если вы меня понимаете, потому что я не знаю, как надеть на вас мою шкуру и заставить посмотреть на все моими глазами. Так что в качестве аналогии сами-знаете-чему будет чирий. Огромный, вот-вот вскроется. Наполненный гноем и все такое. Вы приходите облегчиться, и видите… проблему Прапорщика. Она прямо у вас перед глазами. Держу пари, рядом посрать вы не пристроитесь.  
\- Дурацкое сравнение какое-то, - нахмурился Лейтенант. – Совсем не похоже. Я бы нормально смотрел на ваш чирий. Не исключено, что даже с удовольствием. Я не член имею в виду. Я имею в виду… ну, мы же говорим об общей аналогии, я так понимаю?  
\- Я думала, будет легче, - Феруза помассировала виски. – Представьте, что я не хочу показывать вам свой чирий. Это вы можете представить?  
\- Да, - подумав, ответил Лейтенант. – Я вас очень уважаю.  
А про себя добавил: «Иначе черта лысого я бы согласился на ваше предложение «спланировать вектор стратегического развития Новой Базы».  
\- Девушки на базе не желают показывать свои чирии, - продолжала Феруза. – Это их естественное желание. Страдают деловые отношения. Товарищ Лейтенант, мы стремительно движемся по дороге цивилизации, не сворачивайте на переулок с койотами, роющимися в помойке. В этом переулке может скрываться рабовладельческий строй и какой-нибудь ебучий налог с продаж, как вишенка на торте из говна.  
\- Я понял. Одобряю туалеты. Надо же с чего-то начинать.  
\- Отлично. У нас закончилась вода. В цистерну спускали Рекса, но он понял, что оставит больше жидкости, если попытается слизнуть последнюю каплю.  
\- Мы в жопе, - огорчился Лейтенант. Он этого не предвидел. – Как давно закончилась?  
\- Два дня назад. Вы с Прапорщиком глушите свой бензин, неудивительно, что ничего не заметили.  
\- Почему мы начали совещание с туалетов?  
\- Не знала, как вы отнесетесь к новости о том, что мы все умрем.  
\- Нет. Этого не будет, - покачал головой Лейтенант. Феруза посмотрела на него мягким теплым взглядом, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Без воды скоро ничего не будет.  
\- Если мы заключим контракт с гражданскими из Буждура по, скажем, пять тысяч за цистерну, сколько у нас останется, чтобы поставить душевые? Раз уж начали, надо идти до конца. По цивилизационной дороге. Протирания песком всех достали.  
\- И… об этом тоже я хотела поговорить, - Феруза нагнулась, чтобы достать из-под стола гроссбух. – От выручки за боеголовки у нас оторвалась приличная сумма.  
\- Что? Куда? Насколько приличная?  
\- Исхак Абдул-Хади, к счастью, разделяет мое трепетное отношение к чекам и ведению расходов, поэтому он принес мне накладную на покупку у него части склада с фармацевтическим оборудованием. Это обошлось нам в половину вырученной суммы. Если бы не Исхак Абдул-Хади, мы с вами, товарищ Лейтенант, так и сидели бы на облаке, наблюдая за радугой.  
Лейтенант смотрел на подпись под накладной и не верил своим глазам. Доктор Браун выкупил половину склада у Исхака Абдул-Хади.

\- Вперед! – объявил Максвелл. – Разберемся с этим!

Феруза и Лейтенант вздрогнули и вскочили со стульев. Максвелл отодвинул торшер, за которым прятался и потряс «ингрэмом».  
\- Как ты… - Лейтенант обхватил двумя пальцами ножку торшера и приподнял его, оглядывая со всех сторон. – Каким образом… а, к черту.  
\- Талантливо, - похвалила Феруза. – Не хочешь помочь спланировать вектор стратегического развития?  
\- Уже зафрахтован, - вежливо ответил Максвелл.  
\- ТЮЗ не обеспечит тебе достойной пенсии, - Феруза пожала плечами. – Мое дело – предложить. Как хочешь.  
\- Отдай пистолет, - строго приказал Лейтенант. – Хватит его воровать. И, погоди, ты в моих носках?!

**************************

Исхак Абдул-Хади встретил гостей в дурном настроении. Он смерил Максвелла презрительным взглядом, с тоской посмотрел на Лейтенанта и вместо приветствия сказал:  
\- Никакого больше кофе, понятно? Теперь у нас чисто деловые отношения.  
Лейтенант, который считал, что таковыми они были с самого начала, открыл рот, не придумал, что ответить, закрыл рот.  
\- Отлично, - Феруза бесстрастно взяла инициативу в свои руки. – Надо поговорить по-деловому. По поводу продажи части склада. 

В воздухе пахло дымом и раскаленным металлом складских конструкций. Со стороны атлантического океана надвигался плотный строй черных туч. Вокруг щиколоток Максвелла вился горячий песок. Закатанные до колен штанины выставляли на всеобщее обозрение краденые носки с криво пришпиленными бирками «Тов.Лейт».  
Исхак Абдул-Хади положил руку на сердце и мучительно вздохнул:  
\- Не хочу говорить с товарищем Лейтенантом.  
\- Что бы я ни сделал, - твердо ответил Лейтенант, - я ничего не сделал, вообще-то.  
\- Не нужны мне твои извинения.  
\- Нужны, - пресек Лейтенант. – Как и ты нужен мне, Исхак Абдул-Хади.  
\- Все-таки нужен, а?  
\- Мне и всей базе.  
\- Так, всё, - взорвался Исхак Абдул-Хади. – Разговор окончен.

Лейтенант переглянулся с Максвеллом. Максвелл ткнул себя пальцем в грудь и тут же выставил вперед обе ладони. «Я?! Я тут не при чем». Феруза взяла Исхака Абдул-Хади под локоть и мягко сказала:  
\- Вот и правильно. Нечего с ним разговаривать. Поговори со мной, Исхак Абдул-Хади. Со мной ты прекрасно поговоришь. Можешь все мне рассказать.

Феруза увела Исхака Абдул-Хади за собой, на склад. Обернувшись на прощание, она сделала страшные глаза и покачала головой. Лейтенант почувствовал себя слишком трезвым для того, чтобы разобраться в происходящем.

Он не подозревал, что Феруза распустила по базе слух о нестандартности его сексуальной ориентации. Потому как каждый первый был убежден, что должность нового гендира она, не иначе, как насосала. Это было не самое лучшее начало карьеры, и Феруза решительно избавилась от балласта.  
Откровенно говоря, в глубине души она считала, что делает благое дело, подталкивая Лейтенанта к принятию себя таким, какой он есть. Нет, в самом деле, какой натуральный мужик будет подписывать свои носки и разрешать раздельные сортиры. 

Волна слухов накрыла Исхака Абдул-Хади, который потонул в ней совершенно счастливым. Эйфория отпустила, когда Исхак Абдул-Хади заметил носки Лейтенанта на Максвелле.  
Лейтенант, твердый, как титан, порядочный, как чай с молоком, сдался без боя хрен знает кому.  
Самым мучительным фактом измены для Исхака Абдул-Хади стало демонстративное обилие волос на голове у соперника. Сам Исхак Абдул-Хади был лыс, как новорожденная крыса. 

\- Нужно организовать людей на сбор росы, - сказал Лейтенант Максвеллу. – ПередОхнем к утру от жажды, если Феруза не договорится с Исхаком Абдул-Хади насчет свободных машин до Буждура.  
\- Сбор росы? Серьезно?  
\- Ну, хоть видимость надежды. Иначе черт его знает, кто первым найдет патроны. Это тебе не плеваться на консервы из саранчи.  
\- Доктор Браун не так прост, - Максвелл почесал плечо, – как я думал.  
\- Он не простой, он слегка того, - Лейтенант покрутил пальцем у виска. – Черт бы с ним, но он залез в общак.  
\- Забыл тебе сказать, - Максвелл показал в улыбке все зубы. – Сегодня у тебя потерялся еще один человек, который мог бы объяснить… почему у вас так херово со снабжением последнее время.  
\- И кого ты убил? – Лейтенант сделал несколько шагов в сторону генеральского жилого корпуса, но остановился, будто от ответа Максвелла зависело, стоит ли туда идти.  
\- У меня отпуск. Я помог тебе один раз, но на полную смену я не впрягался. 

Стоит отметить, что во время разговора Максвелл бесцеремонно, даже бесстыдно смотрел на Лейтенанта, будто ждал чего-то, но собеседник никак не лез за кошельком.  
Лейтенант чувствовал его взгляд, но не беспокоился. Пистолет-то был у него. 

\- Номер Десять или Номер Тринадцать? – спросил Лейтенант.  
\- Как вы их различаете? – засмеялся Максвелл. – Я нашел одного из твоих генералов, умер прямо за столом, в бункере для совещаний. Вы бы хоть проверяли, сколько пришло, сколько ушло. Так и лежит там, с карандашом в носу. Лицо уже подъедено.  
\- А то, что не подъедено, как выглядело?  
\- Мертвым, - не понял Максвелл.  
\- Например: он толстый или худой?  
\- Толстый – это как ты?  
Лейтенант задумался:  
\- Если бы я был полтора метра ростом.  
\- Тогда толстый.  
\- Генерал Номер Десять. Печально.  
\- У тебя же вроде должен оставаться еще один?  
\- Вот тебе-то откуда знать? – раздосадовано спросил Лейтенант.  
\- Как будто ты хоть на секунду, - Максвелл медленно моргнул и приложил указательный палец ко рту, чтобы тут же направить его в сторону Лейтенанта. – Как будто ты хоть на секунду забываешь о том, кто я такой.

Песок тяжелыми волнами клубился между ним и Лейтенантом.

\- Ты спиздил мой ежедневник, когда я спал, - мрачно ответил Лейтенант. – Что еще ты спиздил? Носки я вижу.  
\- Я пытал Прапорщика и сломал Ферузе ноги, чтобы получить эту информацию.  
Лейтенант со вздохом запрокинул голову, вытер глаза ладонями и посмотрел в сторону склада, куда Феруза недавно удалилась на своих двоих, не испытывая при этом никаких затруднений.  
\- Она крепкая баба, - нашелся Максвелл.  
\- Слушай, хочешь, я поиграю с тобой в следующий раз, сейчас у меня, - Лейтенант резанул ребром ладони по горлу, - примерно столько дел. 

Максвелл смотрел на Лейтенанта с таким серьезным видом, будто обдумывал его предложение. На секунду перед Лейтенантом встала картина из детства. Он говорит то же самое сестре, которая бьет его по ногам пластмассовым ведерком. Он не может вспомнить, играли ли они когда-нибудь вместе. Воспоминания обрываются на обещаниях.  
Сглотнув сухой ком в горле, Лейтенант вдруг повторяет:  
\- Я поиграю с тобой в следующий раз.

На лице Максвелла появилось странное выражение.  
\- Ладно, - наконец, развёл руками Максвелл, - говори, где твой последний генерал. Ты, походу, совсем перегрелся.  
Совершенно неожиданно Лейтенант загадочно прищурился:  
\- То есть, ты его еще не нашел?  
\- Я и не искал.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Что бы это значило.  
\- Ты должен был встретить его. Если ты нашел Генерала Номер Десять, ты совершенно точно должен был наткнуться на Номер Тринадцать. Впрочем, - таинственно пробормотал Лейтенант, - никто не знает, где живет Генерал Номер Тринадцать. Он появлялся только на заседаниях в бункере. Никто не замечал, чтобы он ел в столовой, процедурные кабинеты тоже не посещал. Городская легенда. Он определенно существует, но это довольно трудно доказать.  
\- Должен тебе сказать, - признался Максвелл. – Когда ты пытаешься заинтриговать, ты похож на умственно-отсталого.  
\- Спорим, ты его не найдешь.  
\- На что спорим?  
\- На честь и совесть колониального террориста.  
\- Я оставлю себе твои носки.  
\- Ну, или так. Договорились?

Максвелл промолчал. Он больше не улыбался. 

\- И еще, - Лейтенант посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Нет, есть долги, которые он на себя не повесит. И Лейтенант решился: – Хорошо, что ты… в общем, помог мне один раз, как ты говоришь.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Максвелл, приблизившись к Лейтенанту вплотную.  
\- Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, - просто сказал, наконец, Лейтенант, глядя Максвеллу в лицо. – Надеюсь, мне не придется брать слова обратно.  
\- Да ладно, - Максвелл ударил Лейтенанта кулаком в грудь, разрушая торжество момента. – Релена бы запилила меня до смерти.  
\- Если бы узнала, - многозначительно заметил Лейтенант.  
\- Пиздец, ты серьезный, - покачал головой Максвелл. – Иди, собирай свою росу. Покедова.  
\- Действительно. Пойду собирать свою росу, - Лейтенант подтянул штаны и направился к столовой.  
Максвелл отсалютовал его удаляющейся фигуре. 

Больше в этот день Лейтенанта никто не видел. 

**********************************

Тучи с океана донесли свою ношу далеко на восток от Буждура, и пролились дождем в развернутые тенты.  
Всю ночь персонал (включая Рекса и овцу) носился с ведрами и стелил полиэтилен под дырявые тенты – не было времени их чинить.  
Исхак Абдул-Хади, топящий свою печаль бензиновой водкой, принял молнии за знаки судьбы и решил простить Лейтенанта. С утра все свободные машины поедут в Буждур за водой, Исхак Абдул-Хади сам заплатит за первую партию. Знаки судьбы также подсказали Исхаку Абдул-Хади не маяться педерастичной ерундой и принять Лейтенанта как друга. Потому что, скажем прямо, какой из Исхака Абдул-Хади гей, если во всех его фантазиях Лейтенант разговаривал голосом Ферузы и носил ее четвертый размер в районе груди.  
«Что-то тут не то, - сказали знаки. - Ты, походу, малость ебнутый».

На следующий день все отсыпались или бегали поссать. Исхак Абдул-Хади оседлал лошадь благодушия, объявил выходной и задарма угощал всех глазированными ящерицами. Над базой взошло новое солнце. Редкие прозрачные облака складывались в слова: «Нормально все будет, перестаньте ссать. Нет, серьезно, хватит мочиться, вода дороже золота, вы охренели, что ли». 

Максвелл проснулся к обеду. Потянулся и почесал голову.  
Он лежал на раскладушке Лейтенанта. Никто не скинул его на пол, ворованные носки все еще на ногах, в каморке Лейтенанта было светло и пусто. Сухой воздух еще не начал прожариваться, в углах таяла прохлада ледяной ночи.  
Максвелл представил себя забытым на необитаемом острове, - одинокий оазис среди песчаных волн западной Сахары. С улицы доносились приглушенные звуки жизни.  
Дремотное спокойствие мягко накрыло Максвелла. Внезапно он подумал о войне, развернувшейся где-то высоко, в вакууме космоса, сейчас так бесконечно далеко от него.  
У него никогда не хватало времени на рефлексию. Время проходило сквозь него и оставалось позади. Нельзя так жить, невозможно жить иначе. Максвелл понимал, что любая передышка вызовет синдром отмены и испугает его вопросами: зачем бежать без остановки, если цель не приближается. Может быть, цели нет вовсе. 

Максвелл протер глаза кулаками и обхватил голову, будто его одолел приступ мигрени. Не на что оглянуться, все далеко позади, ты бежал слишком быстро. Ни секунды покоя, покой убивал Максвелла, ему не нравилось думать над тем, в какой адский котел его опустили при рождении. Он не видел выхода, и бесполезные размышления погружали его в отчаяние. Поэтому Максвелл предпочитал мечтать о еде в те моменты, когда не боролся за свою жизнь или не пытался отнять чужую. 

Он прикинул, сколько раз оказывался при смерти. Со временем выживание превратилось в рутину. Максвелл перестал считать это чудом, он предпочитал не вспоминать об этом вообще.  
Каждая следующая из его случайных жизней не была для него подарком. Он не начинал ее с чистого листа. В очередной раз оставшись в живых, он крепче зашнуровывал ботинки и продолжал двигаться вперед. В смерти не осталось ничего сакрального, она просто останавливала движение. 

Чтобы отвлечься от неизбежно надвигающегося уныния, Максвелл оглядел комнату. Это закономерно привело его к мыслям о Лейтенанте. 

Когда Максвелл впервые увидел его, тот носил маску и парадный китель войск Альянса. Максвелл сразу же распознал в Лейтенанте мудака. Встреча длилась считанные секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы Максвелл надолго оставался при своем мнении.

Второй раз он не сразу узнал этого человека.  
Это произошло на Рождественском приеме у Релены Пискрафт, к тому времени ставшей номинальной главой колоний. Примечательная женщина. Сейчас Максвелл понимал, что с братом у нее намного больше общего, чем могло показаться. Различен лишь масштаб действий. То, что Лейтенант делал с базой, его сестра воплощала в космических масштабах. 

Мысленно возвращаясь к Рождественскому приему, Максвелл вспомнил высокого, крепкого человека со светлыми волосами, одетого в штатское, сидящего в самом дальнем углу стола. Ничего особо мудацкого в нем не было. Максвелл принял его за техника, выигравшего в лотерею приглашение на главную вечеринку года. Жареная индейка пережила веру в бога. Родившиеся во время войны считали Рождество праздником зажаренного мяса. Вера превратилась в пропаганду, никто не стремился переубеждать этих детей. Колониальные сепаратисты не придерживались религии смирения, заменив ее агитационными листовками.  
Альянс эксплуатировал подкорректированную версию всех убеждений сразу, чтобы объяснять, за какие грехи бог дал отмашку на геноцид такого масштаба. На данный момент Альянсу грозило поражение только потому, что каждый второй махнул рукой на небесный промысел, объявляя себя атеистом. Эту сказку уже не жрали, хотелось нормальной пищи. Лейтенант был как раз из таких.  
Он принялся за индейку задолго до того, как Релена закончила произносить торжественную рождественскую речь.  
Речь завершалась словами: «…а пока мой брат доедает индюшачью ногу, - чтоб он ей подавился, - мы помолимся о мире и безопасности колоний и всего человечества».

Выигравший в лотерею, похожий на техника человек, ко всеобщему изумлению, отсалютовал Релене вилкой и сказал с набитым ртом:  
\- Помнишь, я как-то проглотил деталь от конструктора, так ты неделю ревела.  
Релена приказала свернуть трансляцию. 

В госте было что-то от дяди, навещающего племянников, о которых он ничего не знал, и знать не хотел. Бремя несения нелепых семейных обязанностей отражалось тоской на его лице.  
\- Господи, Шестой, сейчас был прямой эфир, - вздохнула Релена. – Ради всего святого, твоя отрыжка оглушила все колонии.  
\- Не так много людей это смотрят, - ответил «Шестой».  
Максвелл впервые увидел «Шестого», о котором Релена довольно часто вспоминала. В основном, когда роняла что-нибудь тяжелое на ногу, или в похожих ситуациях.  
Максвелл был «Вторым». Выходит, брат Релены – тоже колониальный террорист? Но колоний всего пять, откуда «Шестой»?  
\- Почему братьев не выбирают?  
\- Я бы тебя с удовольствием выбрал снова, если бы предложили, - «Шестой» потянулся за салатом. – А, нет, погоди, а можно выбрать собаку?  
Релена показала ему средний палец.

Человек, которому Глава Колоний показывает средний палец во время торжественного Рождественского приема. Максвелл был впечатлен.

Журналистов отпустили по домам, персонал Холла Свободы (бывший Колониальный Дворец Правосудия на Марсе, ставший резиденцией Релены Пискрафт на время войны) отправили разворачивать подарки. 

Герои колоний, знаменитые мастера террора, пятеро более чем символов грядущего освобождения допивали пунш в эпицентре семейных разборок. Пятилетняя девочка обвиняла старшего брата в воровстве своих игрушечных медведей. «Я могу смириться с тем, что ты воюешь на стороне этих гнойных старперов из Альянса, ты всегда делал то, чего хотел папуля, но, боже мой, ты до сих пор ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ. Невероятно. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это унизительно для меня? Никаких амбиций, ты прямо как мама».

Услышав это, герои колоний, знаменитые мастера-и-так-далее охуели. 

Брат Релены Пискрафт – Лейтенант Альянса?!  
Брат вождя сопротивления – свинья ненавистного режима?!  
Сумасшедшая семейка. Папуля, наверное, и в ус не дует: распихал детишек по всем сторонам света, не всем же яйцам лежать в одной корзине. Будь у этого перестраховщика кот, интересно, где бы мурзик сейчас строил карьеру. 

Не в силах отойти от потрясения, (и всей душой переживая за репутацию Главнокомандующего Колониями), той же ночью Максвелл, уже существенно подшофе, подкинул друзьям идею подарить Лейтенанту немного старого-доброго динамита. Возражений не последовало.  
Релена должна быть безупречна. Пятна на знаменах привлекают ненужное внимание к мелочам. 

Возвращаясь из воспоминаний в настоящее, наблюдая за нежным водоворотом пыли в солнечных лучах, Максвелл не мог не отдать должного удивительному наплевательству Лейтенанта. Притащиться на вечеринку в самое сердце вражеских сил, пожрать индейки, утром разминироваться и убраться восвояси, не оставив даже записки.  
Релена так и не узнала про эту шутку. Странно называть «шуткой» что-то, приводящее к гибели. Лейтенант не рассказал сестре ничего. 

Но вскоре начался новый этап, как писали в газетах, «эскалации конфликта». Эскалации мертвых тел. Эскалации взорванных городов. 

Сбивая самолеты Альянса, Максвелл как-то подумал, что за штурвалом одного из них мог быть Лейтенант.  
Максвелл отлично помнил этот момент, саму эту мысль, потому что искренне считал убийство брата Релены, брата-предателя, благим делом. Стиркой знамени. Очищением репутации Релены. Но сейчас, посмотрите-ка, Максвелл сидит на раскладушке Лейтенанта, встретившись с ним при самых удивительных обстоятельствах.  
Кто бы мог подумать. 

Солнце поднимается достаточно высоко, чтобы стекла в окне наполнились белым светом и ослепили. На полу валяются обрывки газет, содранных Лейтенантом с окна. Под столом – брошенный рюкзак. На спинке стула висит форменный китель Альянса с лейтенантскими погонами. Максвелл встает, подходит к стулу и проводит рукой по нашивкам на брошенной форме.  
Внезапно Максвелл больше не хочет сбитых самолетов. Не с Лейтенантом на борту. 

*****************

Чтобы отойти от непривычных тягостных раздумий, Максвелл поплелся в столовую и как следует наелся. После чего полдня шатался по базе с тяжелым животом и легким сердцем. К его удивлению все, с кем он мог бы перекинуться словечком или развеяться, неожиданно оказались заняты. Кто-то фасовал на складе, другие носились с инструментами, третьи ремонтировали все, что плохо лежало. 

Даже Прапорщик и Рекс нашли себе дело. Непривычно трезвый Прапор красил стены. Кое-где в качестве авторского штриха светил задницей намалеванный Рекс.  
Глядя на эту до противного идиллическую картину, Максвелл сцепил пальцы в замок и вытянул руки, будто разминая их перед подходом к брусьям. Брусьям вредительства и саботажа.  
За спиной Максвелла база восставала из руин. Муравьиный труд людей, - очнувшихся от спячки и летаргического безделья, с грохотом, под музыку работающих электрогенераторов и охладительных систем, - тащил ее на свет божий из песчаного забвения. 

Феруза схватила Максвелла за шиворот в тот момент, когда он едва успел открыть рот, и предложение о партейке в покер осталось внутри Максвелла. Прапорщик оглянулся и помахал Ферузе малярным валиком.

\- Бездельничаешь? – спросила Феруза, толкнув Максвелла в грудь. – Напомни статус приписки?  
\- Приписан к раздаточной! – не растерялся Максвелл.  
\- Чушь какая, у нас нет собственной кухни, мы на аутсорсинге.  
\- Господи, - вздохнул Максвелл. – Еще трех дней нет, как ты начальник, а уже аутсорсинг. Что же будет дальше.  
Феруза внимательно посмотрела на Прапорщика. Потом на стену, которую тот красил. Снова на Прапорщика.  
\- Вы, двое, - Феруза поманила Прапорщика пальцем. – Пойдете со мной.  
\- Пойдем с ней, - Максвелл закинул руку на плечо Прапорщику и едва слышно прошептал: «Картишки?». Прапорщик гордо задрал подбородок:  
\- Нет. Слишком много дел. Базе нужен каждый.  
Максвелл брезгливо вытер ладонь, которой прикасался к Прапорщику. 

В имуществе базы числилась взлетная полоса. До положенных пяти километров ей не хватало примерно четырех. В свое время армированную прокладку даже начали заливать бетоном, но махнули рукой. Ни одного самолета так и не взлетело с базы, как, впрочем, и не приземлилось. Километр кое-как забетонированного покрытия использовали вместо вертолетной площадки. Последний модернизированный «Сикорский» просил разрешения на посадку полтора года назад.  
С тех пор от взлетной полосы не осталось практически ничего. Ее замело сугробами песка, раскаленное солнце и ночные заморозки изгрызли полотно бетона.  
Взлетная полоса начиналась от ангара, чуть дальше стояла полуразрушенная диспетчерская. Именно туда Феруза привела Прапорщика и Максвелла. 

\- Мне нужно наверх, - указав пальцем на крышу второго этажа, сказала она.  
Маквелл и Прапорщик переглянулись.  
\- Как насчет лестницы? – спросил Прапорщик.  
\- Обхохотаться, как смешно, - Феруза строго посмотрела на него. – Никогда бы не догадалась. Если бы все было так просто.  
\- Ну, и что там?  
\- Может быть, ничего, - Феруза запрокинула голову, всматриваясь в сеточное ограждение на крыше. – Но я подозреваю, что именно там сейчас находится Генерал Номер Тринадцать.  
\- Пустим Рекса вперед, если заминировано, - предложил Прапорщик.  
Рекс поперхнулся. Прапорщик обнял его и покатился с ним по земле, приговаривая: «Я пошутил, кто моя любимая собака, поцелуй папу».  
Феруза и Максвелл молча наблюдали за этим, пока Ферзуза не толкнула Максвелла по направлению к пожарной лестнице.  
\- Раз ты теперь начальник, это не значит, что я должен исполнять твои приказы, - Максвелл подпрыгнул и ухватился за выдвижной механизм, опускающий секцию лестницы к земле. – А, нет, погоди. Именно это и значит. Можно мне глазированную ящерицу?  
Феруза с суровым выражением лица достала ящерицу из кармана и торжественно протянула ее Максвеллу:  
\- Держи, боец. 

Максвелл съел ящерицу, прочитал выдуманную самим собой молитву, и за несколько секунд преодолел два лестничных пролета. Носки Лейтенанта теперь никуда от него не денутся. Он был готов ко всему.

Ко всему, кроме загорелого до черноты сухого старикана, развалившегося на шезлонге. В руках старикан держал огромный помятый термос и шумно прихлебывал из него. Зонтики для коктейлей усеивали всю, абсолютно всю поверхность крыши диспетчерской.  
Максвелл довольно долго думал над фразой, достаточно остроумной для сложившейся ситуации. Спустя некоторое время, он выдал:  
\- Черт меня побери, если я не смотрю на ходячую меланому.  
Старикан отсалютовал Максвеллу термосом.  
Макушка Ферузы показалась над краем крыши. Максвелл крикнул:  
\- Все нормально, я еще жив.  
Проследив за его взглядом, старикан оживился и выдал пассаж о прелестных полнокровных леди. Феруза, которая последние годы делила сральные ямки со всеми, кому не лень, не распознала бы галантности, будь та три раза обведена красным маркером. Короче, комплимент она не оценила.  
Достав пистолет из кобуры, она зачем-то послюнявила палец и с видимым усилием сняла ржавое оружие с предохранителя.  
\- Я знаю, кто вы, - сказала Феруза. – Сдавайтесь!  
\- Я и сам прекрасно знаю, кто я, - буркнул старикан. – Что за нелепая угроза. Пистолет не заряжен. Когда в последний раз вы чистили оружие, солдат… или кто вы? Почему не в форме?! 

\- Так вот она какая, - Максвелл нагнулся, поднял один из коктейльных зонтиков и внимательно рассмотрел его, - городская легенда. Генерал Номер Тринадцать.  
\- Все еще жив, - ответил Генерал Номер Тринадцать.  
\- У меня есть вопросы, - Феруза опустила бесполезный пистолет. – В основном, имущественного характера. Вы не могли бы подписать отказ от претензий? У вас есть ручка?  
\- Какие претензии? Нет у меня никакой ручки. И претензий нет.  
\- Ладно, - Феруза указала на Максвелла. – Здесь присутствует свидетель, так что сойдет и устно. Всё, спасибо, мы пошли отсюда. Счастливо оставаться. 

Старикан приподнялся на шезлонге и крикнул:  
\- Эй, эй! Будьте добры, не херьте этот замечательный момент! Задавайте какие-нибудь интересные вопросы!  
Максвелл придержал Ферузу за локоть, огляделся и сказал:  
\- Мне действительно интересно…  
\- Я знаю! – воодушевленно воскликнул старикан, - Сейчас я расскажу вам о том, что здесь происх…  
\- …откуда у вас столько коктейльных зонтиков? – закончил Максвелл.  
В следующую секунду ему в голову прилетело термосом.  
\- Вы, блядь, издеваетесь?! – рассердился Генерал Номер Тринадцать.

Максвелл корчился и стонал, тяжелый термос чуть не пробил ему башку. Вздохнув, Феруза присела рядом, похлопала Максвелла по спине и великодушно разрешила:  
\- У вас ровно десять минут. Постарайтесь покороче. А еще, знаете, что? Это приказ.  
Проморгавшись от искр в глазах, Максвелл крикнул Прапорщику, чтобы тот сбегал за остатками бензина, так как, цитируя: «надо срочно дожарить эту старую свинью».  
\- Приказ, так приказ, - легко согласился старикан, прекрасно понимая жирный намек. – Ничего не имею против прелестных дамских ручек на штурвале. Только постарайтесь не красить губы во время полета. Теперь от вас зависит судьба всей базы.  
\- И ваша в том числе, - сказала Феруза, пропустив снисходительность собеседника мимо ушей. Теперь она была выше этого. Черт возьми, сейчас она была выше всего, на что когда-либо могла надеяться.  
Генерал Номер Тринадцать очень внимательно посмотрел на нее, будто прикидывая, что она за человек.  
Максвелл швырнул термос обратно.  
\- Почему база числится как гражданский объект? Почему прекратились поставки?  
Генерал Номер Тринадцать поглядел в термос, обнаружил, что тот пуст и тяжело вздохнул.  
Момент требовал торжественности, так что Генерал поднялся с шезлонга, изо всех сил откашлялся, и упер руки в боки. Тень от металлической сетки ограждения ложилась к его ногам и терялась на дочерна загоревшей коже. Выглядело очень внушительно. Казалось, Генерал даже прибавил в росте:  
\- Эта база учреждена как гражданский объект в целях обеспечения высшей степени секретности! Видимо, война вошла в решающую фазу и меры секретности стали беспрецедентными, чтобы никто нас не нашел!!  
\- Замечательно. Я ожидала любой херни, но это слишком херовая херня, - жестко сказала Феруза. – Смерть от голода и жажды тоже входит в обеспечение секретности? Вообще-то довольно логично. Если все тут перемрут, нас точно никто не найдет. Я схожу за ножом и вернусь, чтобы закончить весь этот цирк ебаный. Никуда не уходите.  
Феруза набрала горсть песка, осевшего на раскаленной крыше. Волна песчинок взмыла, чтобы осесть по направлению к шезлонгу.  
\- Не говорите о том, в чем вы ничерта не смыслите, - бросил Номер Тринадцать. – Война скоро закончится. Победа будет наша.  
\- Нет никакой победы, - ответил Максвелл. – Десятилетние дети уже стреляют лучше, чем я. Нация мертва, если ее дети убивают. Вас просто оставили тут. Оставили и забыли.  
\- Нас давили и травили, прекратили поставки, но мы стойко держались, - Номер Тринадцать продемонстрировал крепко сжатый кулак.  
\- Гнили в собственном дерьме, - подсказал Максвелл.  
\- И тут внезапно появляется товарищ Лейтенант, и посмотрите-ка, что он вытворяет!! – продолжал Генерал, возвращаясь на шезлонг. - Посмотрите-ка, кто остался? Остался только я. Послушайте, что я скажу: Лейтенант закончит очень плохо. Недолго ему осталось. Его смерть будет страшной. Она будет назиданием.  
Максвелл подумал о Лейтенанте. Мысль была стремительной и острой, она холодно уколола прямо в набитый живот.  
\- Что будет, если война закончится? – вдруг спросил Максвелл.  
\- Даже если и закончится, - Генерал Номер Тринадцать прикрыл глаза, будто собираясь подремать. – Я этого уже не узнаю.  
Максвелл посмотрел на Ферузу:  
\- Теряем время.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что он вообще в своем уме, - согласилась Феруза. 

Спустившись в крыши, Феруза и Максвелл долго шли молча. Вслед им неслось: «Вы ничего не понимаете! Вы еще вернетесь!». Лишь когда диспетчерская исчезла из виду, Феруза прокашлялась и негромко спросила:  
\- Как ты думаешь, нас действительно просто забыли?  
\- Да, - ответил Максвелл. – Они сделали с вами то же самое, что Лейтенант делает с базой. Провели кадровые чистки. Я думаю, это самый правдоподобный вариант. Альянс должен поощрить Лейтенанта за отлично проделанную работу.  
\- Ты ведь не здешний, - внезапно сказала Феруза.  
\- Конечно, - безмятежно отозвался Максвелл. – Торчите тут столько лет, друг друга уже по запаху различаете.  
\- Именно так. Я думаю, что на самом деле ты действительно колонист, а не наркоман из Буждура, как Прапорщик всем говорит.  
\- И что ты будешь со мной делать? – Максвелл внимательно посмотрел в лицо Ферузе. Она не встретила его взгляд. Даже не повернула головы, не сбавила шаг.  
\- А-а, мне плевать, - отмахнулась Феруза, будто не слышала вопроса. – Это – МОЯ БАЗА. Все по закону. Так что, если кто-то и прилетит требовать свое имущество и трупы, ему придется иметь дело со мной. У меня не отнимут МОЮ БАЗУ. Я не отдам даже Рексовое дерьмо. Пусть попробуют отнять хотя бы один кирпич.  
Максвелл приставил ладонь ко лбу и посмотрел на солнце:  
\- Интересно, какую ногу Лейтенант отпилит Тринадцатому?  
\- Кстати, а где Лейтенант? – вдруг спросила Феруза. – Целый день его не видела. 

***********

Лейтенант как сквозь землю провалился.  
Остаток дня Максвелл, маскирующий безделье помощью начальству, таскался за Ферузой по пятам.  
Раздав всем указания и навешав пинков энтузиастам с особенно кривыми руками, они вернулись в кабинет Ферузы. Комната выглядела совсем не такой заброшенной, как в ту ночь, когда нашлись уставные документы. 

С наслаждением опустившись в кресло за столом, Феруза сказала, ни к кому не обращаясь:  
\- Если начать копать глубже, всему происходящему найдется логическое объяснение. Но я не уверена, что мне не наплевать.  
Максвелл сказал:  
\- Если это немного удовлетворит твое потрясающе-буйное любопытство, то ваша база – это действительно объект повышенной секретности.  
\- Да, - вяло отозвалась Феруза. Казалось, она погрузилась в свои мысли. – Потому что всем на нее насрать. Кому нужно то, что не нужно никому.  
\- Ну и настроение. Пойду искать Лейтенанта. Покедова.  
\- Слушай, наверное, стоило самим отпилить ногу мистеру Тринадцатому? – предложила Феруза. – Он может оказать разлагающее воздействие на личный состав. Со всем этим пиздежом, который он несет.  
\- Я не буду этого делать, - отмахнулся Максвелл. – Лейтенант может обидеться. Нарушение субординации, все такое. Тем более, что он уже руку набил.  
Прежде, чем Феруза придумала, что на это ответить, раздался стук в дверь. Осторожный, нервный, едва слышный, как и тот, кто обнаружился за дверью. 

Это был Исхак Абдул-Хади, бледный и вспотевший, но не из-за жары. Его рука тряслась, когда он без слов полез в карман, доставая оттуда комок бурой ткани. Не сделав и шага, оставаясь на пороге, Абдул-Хади протянул вперед открытую ладонь, на которой лежал маленький сверток. Казалось, если Исхак Абдул-Хади уронит свою ношу, все здание взлетит на воздух, но именно этого ему и хотелось. 

\- Исхак-ахы, что случилось? – Феруза поднялась с кресла.  
\- Не зови меня братом, - попросил Исхак Абдул-Хади. – Никому я не брат, после того, что случилось.  
\- Что случилось? – Максвелл подошел к Исхаку Абдул-Хади и осторожно переложил комок ткани из его рук на стол. Цвет тряпки кричал о засохшей крови. 

Внутри оказался палец. Мизинец ноги. Край среза был ровный, будто палец отсекли одним ударом. 

\- Он сказал, что начал с маленьких частей, чтобы побольше оставалось напоследок, - еле шевеля губами произнес Исхак Абдул-Хади. – Я сразу согласился. Я не могу не согласиться, поймите меня. Если бы он только попросил, я бы сразу согласился, но он принес этот палец прежде, чем задал хоть один вопрос. А потом дело дойдет до глаз и ушей, я сразу сдался. Прокляните меня, но у вас больше нет моего склада и моих машин, Феруза Кабади.  
Феруза хладнокровно осмотрела отрубленный палец и только после этого жестко произнесла:  
\- Это не твой. Он белый. Чей он, Исках?  
\- Товарища Лейтенанта. 

В мертвой, душной тишине глаза Ферузы медленно наливались кровью. 

Максвелл с чувством потянулся, достал из-за пояса «ингрэм», проверил патронник, переглянулся с Ферузой и сказал:  
\- Исхак, слушай меня внимательно. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, где находятся остальные части Лейтенанта.  
\- И что это за хуйня с машинами, которых у меня больше нет?! - Феруза, в отличие от крутых парней, всегда оглядывалась на взрывы, чтобы проверить, не заденет ли ее осколком. 

*****************

«Я без пяти минут дезертир, практически гражданское лицо, - думал Лейтенант, с горечью вспоминая о «пяти минутах», которые бы изменили его жизнь. Ничто не держало его на базе, кроме глупой сентиментальности и страха перед будущим. Ему хватило бы пяти минут, чтобы подхватить свой скарб и унести ноги еще вчера. Он этого не сделал. – Почему вся эта херня происходит со мной. Почему люди продолжают резать, убивать и насиловать друг друга, когда у них есть возможность этого не делать. Когда им никто не приказывает делать этого».  
Простодушное негодование Лейтенанта легко объяснялось отсутствием опыта гражданской жизни. Он влез в униформу прежде, чем у матери закончились схватки. Ему трудно было поверить, что кто-то желает крови без приказа к наступлению. Гражданский человек – символ мира, розовое мясо, слабо насыщенное кислородом, похороненное в густой жирной земле, из которой растут трава и небоскребы, школы, магазины, городские парки и что-то съедобное, всегда свежее, ароматно пахнущее уютной наивной сытостью.  
Вдруг Лейтенант посмеялся сам над собой. За полвека войны не осталось никаких гражданских, только зыбкий, полупрозрачный мираж о людях, которые никогда не видели мертвецов. Лейтенант брел по пустыне, ориентируясь на иллюзии, мечта о другой жизни сформировалась и окрепла, когда не осталось сил выносить эту. 

Обколотый морфином, с кровоточащей ногой, прикованный к установке с емкостями для очистки и распределения воды, Лейтенант как никогда трезво осознавал, что другую жизнь он тоже вынести не сможет. Она слишком отличается от его фантазий о ней. 

 

Установка напоминала огромные белые сигары, сложенные одна на другую в два высоких ряда. Доктор Браун похлопал по сияющему белоснежному боку одной из цистерн и присел на корточки рядом с Лейтенантом:  
\- Инъекции. Я решил, что инъекции будут хорошо продаваться.  
Лейтенант мутным взглядом попытался найти источник звука:  
\- Теперь у вас достаточно стерильной среды?.. – заплетающимся языком спросил Лейтенант.  
Доктор Браун погладил Лейтенанта по щеке:  
\- Дорогой друг, вы и без пальца удивительный человек. Без остальных вы тоже им останетесь. Надеюсь, мне не придется лишать вас большего. Не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что экзекуция принесла мне удовольствие. Впрочем, не могу отрицать, что испытываю некоторый трепет, прикасаясь к вам.  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Лейтенант. – Видел я ваш бизнес-план.  
\- Хотите еще морфина? – улыбнулся Доктор Браун.  
Ответа он не дождался. Лейтенант пытался прекратить пускать слюни. Доктор, очевидно, собирался продолжить разговор, но настойчивые удары в складские ворота прервали его намерения.  
\- Я оставлю вас ненадолго, мой друг, - предупредил Доктор Браун и скрылся за дверью. Лейтенант свободной левой рукой вяло подергал наручник на правой.

Приоткрыв дверку в воротах склада, Доктор Браун обнаружил за ней Максвелла. Больше никого не было. Новая База выглядела мирной и занятой своими делами, не проявляя никакого интереса к Доктору и его заложнику.  
\- Что вы хотели? – недовольно спросил Доктор Браун. – Ящериц сегодня не будет.  
Будучи убийцей, похитителем и террористом, Максвелл прекрасно знал о самой продуктивной стратегии ведения переговоров с себе подобными. Без лишних слов он уебал Доктора Брауна «ингрэмом» промеж глаз. 

\- Лейтенант! – позвал Максвелл, переступая через скорчившегося на полу Доктора. – Ай, блядь!!  
Короткая острая боль в ноге заставила его выругаться.  
Доктор крепко держал Максвелла за голую лодыжку, из которой торчал шприц. По ноге в месте укола разлился холод, Максвелл машинально попытался перенести вес тела на другую ногу, Доктор Браун неожиданно сильным ударом подсек её и Максвелл грохнулся на спину.  
Доктор Браун зубами вцепился в предплечье Максвелла и вырвал «ингрэм» из его руки.  
\- Странно, - Доктор Браун медленно поднялся, целясь в Максвелла. Голос Доктора немного срывался из-за сбитого дыхания. – Вы не похожи на человека, который недооценивает противника.  
Указательным пальцем Доктор Браун постучал по лбу.  
\- Семь лет как титановая пластина. Хер, простите за выражение, прошибешь.  
\- Думаю, - не вставая, ответил Максвелл, держа руки на виду, чтобы у Доктора ненароком палец на курке не дрогнул, - не в пластине дело.  
\- Поговорите мне еще тут. Будьте добры, откройте рот.  
Максвелл сделал, как было велено. И тут же получил полную пасть фирменных докторских таблеток.  
\- У меня нет времени искать ваши вены, - объяснил Доктор, - чтобы обезвредить вас инъекцией чего-нибудь более серьезного, чем лидокаин.  
Доктор накрыл лицо Максвелла ладонью, не давая дышать.  
\- Глотайте, - мягко посоветовал Доктор. – Иначе задохнетесь. Или я вас пристрелю.  
Захлебываясь в слюне и таблетках, Максвелл с трудом сглотнул. Одна из таблеток попала в нос, и это было чертовски больно.  
\- Не вздумайте блевать, - предупредил Доктор, отходя от Максвелла.  
\- Нахрена вы таскаете с собой лидокаин в шприцах?! – прокашлялся Максвелл.  
\- Не могу поверить, что это вас сейчас интересует. Поднимайтесь и идите к ящикам у стены. Да не волочите вы ногу, это всего лишь обезболивающее. Открывайте верхний ящик. Не торопитесь. Возьмите наручники, будьте добры. Теперь раздевайтесь. Снимайте все. Если вас смущает нагота, мой друг, к вашим услугам рабочие комбинезоны. Не спешите и держите руки подальше от рта.  
Максвелл, который к своей наготе относился спокойно, с трудом скрыл разочарование от потери арсенала отмычек и ножей, рассованных по ботинкам и карманам штанов. Он кое-как влез в комбинезон фасовщика, по ощущениям сделанный из полупрозрачной туалетной бумаги.  
Доктор указал дулом «ингрэма» на дверь в фармацевтический цех. Максвелл послушно пошел, куда приказали. Сейчас он не мог сделать ничего другого, следовало разработать более успешный план, чем «броситься на этого старого дрища, попытаться отобрать оружие, немедленно погибнуть от огнестрельных ранений».

\- Ложитесь рядом с Лейтенантом. Да-да, ложитесь на пол. – Доктор проводил Максвелла до очистительной установки. – Руки за голову. Застегивайте наручники. Нет, перекиньте их через самую нижнюю трубу, вот так. Застегнули?  
Уперев дуло пистолета в щеку Максвелла, Доктор наклонился подергать наручники.  
Максвелл лежал рядом с Лейтенантом, прикованный к нижнему ярусу установки, он не смог бы принять другого положения, не вывихнув себе оба плеча.  
\- Мне придется провести с вами немного времени, чтобы удостовериться, что мой препарат начал действовать, - сказал Доктор Браун, обращаясь к Максвеллу. – Лейтенант был достаточно убедителен, описывая ваши сверхъестественные способности. Я склонен верить всему, учитывая ваш статус и боевой опыт.  
\- Ладно, я не забиваю гвозди языком, - сказал Максвелл. – Все это любовная лирика Лейтенанта. Когда он смотрит на меня, у него бабочки из живота перелетают в мозг.  
\- Мне кажется удивительным, что я смог поймать вас, - улыбнулся Доктор, - так легко. Думаю, все, что вы говорите о Лейтенанте и бабочках, скорее применимо к вам самим.  
\- Давайте, - Максвелл расслабился и закрыл глаза. – Расскажите мне все о ваших планах.  
\- Когда у тебя в заложниках брат Главнокомандующего Колониями, планы могут быть весьма обширны.  
\- Ха! Да Релена первая пришлет вам поздравительную телеграмму, если вы избавите ее от семейного позора, - рассмеялся Максвелл.  
\- Ну, что ж, к счастью, ваше предположение можно подтвердить или опровергнуть практикой. Если вы так уверены, думаю, мне удастся извлечь глаз Лейтенанта в таких отвратительных условиях. Я ведь не смогу применить достойный наркоз.

На сей раз Максвелл даже не улыбнулся. Блеф провалился. Чем меньше семья, чем дальше друг от друга разбросаны родственники, тем нежнее и трогательнее любовь между ними. Максвелл, у которого никогда не было семьи в настоящем смысле этого слова, мог с отрешенностью экспериментатора наблюдать за чужой эволюцией родственных чувств. Он понимал, что решения и поступки Релены не будут рациональными, если речь пойдет об огрызках ее маленького клана.  
\- Вы в курсе, что не будет места на земле и на небе, где вы могли бы спрятаться, если Главнокомандующая получит глаз брата в почтовой коробке?  
\- Пока он жив, я верю, она будет осторожна. Пока она будет осторожна, я постараюсь, чтобы тремор не коснулся моих рук во время очередной ампутации.  
Максвелл решился на провокацию:  
\- Все, что вы говорите, делает Лейтенанта прямой угрозой Колониям. Это нормально – оставлять меня с ним здесь? Я могу прокусить его бедренную артерию. Я убивал людей самыми разными способами. Самых разных людей.  
Доктор Браун покачал головой и вдруг сказал:  
\- Одна из тех черт человеческой природы, что кажется мне безмерно увлекательной: даже когда внутри человека все раздроблено, растерто в порошок… все равно остается что-то, что можно сломать. В каком-то смысле, если бы не существовало смерти, этот процесс можно было бы назвать бесконечным. Я не только физические увечья имею в виду. Скорее, я говорю вовсе не о них.  
\- Кажется, ваши таблетки действуют. Только я не могу понять, на кого.  
\- Высочайшее блаженство – избегать боли. Я вижу в вас кость, которую до меня еще никто не ломал. Почему-то я уверен, что вы мне не позволите. Безопаснее, чем с вами, товарищу Лейтенанту было бы только в правительственном бункере. То, что вы этого не осознаете, даже восхищает меня.  
\- И… я нихуя не понял, - загрустил Максвелл. - Как вы только живете с этой кашей в голове? Спотыкаетесь, наверное, на ровном месте.  
Доктор Браун улыбнулся:  
\- Молодой, здоровый, цветущий организм. Ах, ну не наслаждение ли, наблюдать за его работой.  
Глаза Максвелла начали закатываться. Кровь наполняла плоть члена.  
\- Ну-ка, иди сюда, я тебя так отработаю! – крикнул Максвелл.  
\- Готово, - подытожил Доктор Браун, - вы совершенно точно обезврежены на несколько часов. Надеюсь, вы не скончаетесь от сердечного приступа, все-таки я несколько превысил дозу.  
С этими словами Доктор Браун отвратительно-беззаботной походкой покинул фармацевтический цех. Проклятья Максвелла неслись ему вслед. 

**************

Сфокусировать взгляд Лейтенанту помог зубодробительный удар коленом в лицо. Максвелл подтянул ноги к животу, чтобы повторить живительный пендаль, но Лейтенант сказал: «Отставить!» и изо всех сил потряс головой. Из носа текла кровь. Несколько капель попали на комбинезон Максвелла.  
\- Как самочувствие? – срывающимся голосом спросил Максвелл.  
Вместо ответа Лейтенант сглотнул кровавые сопли и посмотрел на перевязанную ногу. По бинтам расплывалось бурое пятно.  
\- Надо что-то делать, пока ебнутый профессор не вернулся, - комкая слова, Максвелл кое-как слепил предложение. Он все еще держал ноги согнутыми в коленях, прижимая их к груди.  
Лейтенант покосился на него:  
\- Доставай из жопы свои напильники.  
\- Вот, блядь, если бы не твоя реклама, они бы у меня были! – злобно крикнул Максвелл. – Доктор обшмонал меня до подмышек. Из-за, мать его, тебя.  
\- Что с тобой? – у Лейтенанта кружилась голова, он потерял счет времени, но предположил, что прошло около четырех часов после укола. Его начало отпускать, ступня пульсировала горячей болью.  
\- Эротическое снотворное.  
\- Соберись, - Лейтенант все еще разговаривал, как заторможенный, хотя боль быстро отрезвляла его. – Это всего лишь плацебо с транквилизаторами.  
Максвелл растянулся на полу. Тонкая ткань комбинезона не скрывала, что орудие Максвелла находилось в полной боевой готовности:  
\- Ты ему это скажи.  
\- Максвелл, слушай внимательно, - Лейтенант склонился над Максвеллом. Кровь из носа капала тому на щеку. – Ты – моя единственная надежда убраться отсюда в одном куске. Так что возьми себя, нахер, в руки и избавься от наручников. Я знаю, ты можешь.  
Максвелл промолчал насчет того, что сейчас был бы совсем не прочь «взять себя в руки» в прямом смысле слова. Рожа у него покраснела, давление херачило за двести, воздуха не хватало, да еще и в паху тянуло так, будто ему оба яйца раздавили.  
\- Хуевые какие-то транквилизаторы, вообще спать не тянет, - заметил Максвелл. Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но взгляд остановился на лице Лейтенанта. Чужая кровь попала ему в рот. Максвелл облизнулся.  
И спросил совсем не то, что хотел:  
\- Чего это у тебя одна рука свободна?  
\- А что я сделаю? Я же не колониальный террорист, меня не учили железо зубами рвать…  
\- Да завались ты, блядь, об этом! Достало уже.  
\- …к тому же следующий палец Доктор Браун хочет снять с руки, ему нужен отпечаток.  
\- Подумаешь, палец. Мне он сказал, что переломает меня в порошок, а потом у меня останется одна кость, и он ее будет ломать. Тоже. Потому что высшее наслаждение – бесконечность. Блядь, короче, я ничего не понял, но, поверь мне, старик пугать умеет. 

Лейтенант сел, свободной рукой зажимая нос, запрокинув голову, пытаясь осмыслить бардак, в центре которого он оказался.  
Убитый на всю голову Доктор собирается заразить весь мир глистами и сделать капитал на антигистаминных препаратах. Чтобы прорваться на колониальный рынок, он готов разобрать Лейтенанта на запчасти. Уже сама идея воняет сумасшествием настолько, что глаза слезятся. Яйца глистов Доктор планирует скрывать в эротических БАДах собственного изобретения. Всё-таки Доктор Браун конкретно двинулся на червях. Папуа Новая Гвинея не прошла для него даром. В итоге, Лейтенант заперт на складе кокаина, рядом с представителем вражеской державы, хуй которого сейчас вполне мог бы перерубить пару бревен, что бы там обладатель этого хуя ни говорил. 

Лейтенант подавил позорный порыв всплакнуть. Его жизнь не могла закончиться в антураже этого дурдома. Он честно жил, он должен умереть достойно.  
В своей постели, лет через пятьдесят. На надувном матрасе. Наполненном самым лучшим правильно охлажденным пивом. И еще у него в зубах будет трубочка, воткнутая в матрас, и он будет умирать, попивая прохладное пивко... Лейтенант потряс головой. Чертов морфин.  
\- Что-нибудь придумал? – позвал Максвелл. Он снова прижимал колени к груди.  
\- Я оближу твои руки, - внезапно сказал Лейтенант.  
Максвелл не нашелся, что на это ответить.  
\- Мы оба ничерта не соображаем, - Лейтенант растянулся рядом с Максвеллом и подтянулся к трубе, через которую были перекинуты наручники. – Я попробую вывихнуть тебе палец, если ты не сможешь вытащить ладонь, я оближу ее.  
\- Это ли не самая хуевая идея года? – Максвелл закрыл глаза. – Давай, ломай, может, выгорит. Вывихнуть ты ничего не сможешь.  
Приготовившись к боли, Максвелл протяжно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. 

Горячий язык Лейтенанта коснулся его ладони.

В мошонке Максвелла взорвались яйца. Он закричал:  
\- ОТСТАВИТЬ!!  
Сжав кисть его руки в кулаке, Лейтенант попытался вытянуть ее из браслета наручника. Не вышло. Лейтенант снова облизал.  
\- ДА ТЫ ЕБНУЛСЯ В КРАЙ, ЛОМАЙ ПАЛЕЦ!! – Максвелл не беспокоился, что Доктор Браун прибежит спасать имущество. Горящий нижний этаж – вот что доводило Максвелла до адских судорог. 

Рывок. Еще один. Снова язык, на сей раз по мясу под содранной кожей.  
Рывок. 

Звук наручника, ударяющегося об пол. Максвелл прижал ободранную руку к животу. Ни одного сломанного пальца.  
\- Господи, я об этом книгу напишу, - задыхаясь, пообещал Максвелл. Лейтенант указал ему на решетку вентиляционной шахты. Максвелл кивнул и на полусогнутых бросился к вентиляции. 

******************

До Доктора Брауна доносились отдаленные крики из фармацевтического цеха, но предпринять по этому поводу он ничего не мог, даже если бы хотел. В данный момент перед ним маячила более насущная проблема.  
Проблему звали Феруза. 

Уперев руки в боки, она стояла напротив дверей склада. Доктор Браун посмеялся бы над ней, если бы за ее спиной не собралась вся база.  
\- А НУ БЫСТРО ВЕРНУЛ МНЕ МОЙ СКЛАД, паскуда такая! – приказала Феруза.  
\- И товарища Лейтенанта, - подсказал Прапорщик.  
\- Да, и его тоже! – Феруза демонстративно закатывала рукава.  
Избегая неоправданного риска, Доктор Браун вел переговоры из-за приоткрытой двери.  
\- Единственное работоспособное оружие находится в моих руках, - Доктор Браун продемонстрировал «ингрэм». – Хочу, чтобы вы не забывали об этом, ведя разговор со мной в подобном тоне.  
Из толпы позади Ферузы, как из швейцарского ножа, моментально повылезали какие-то грабли, лопаты, мастерки и прочий строительный инвентарь. Коллекция предметов опасно поблескивала на солнце.  
В глаза Доктору Брауну ударил еще один ослепительный луч. Это улыбался Рекс. Консервы из саранчи не притупили его зубы.  
\- Граждане! – воззвал Доктор Браун. – Товарищи! Люди! Полягут лучшие, ибо пуля стремительнее топора! Задумайтесь, так ли сильно ваше желание отдать жизнь за эту женщину, этого эксплуататора, готовую сгноить вас на сём производстве!  
\- Мы, граждане, Ферузу, конечно, очень уважаем, но в целом пришли за товарищем Лейтенантом, - за всех ответил Прапорщик. Толпа одобрительно загудела. – Этот мужик хоть что-то начал делать. Если бы не он, мы бы песок жрали и передохли бы все. Так что, нам, по большому счету, все равно, без него мы тут один хрен накроемся медным тазом.  
Прапорщик покосился на Ферузу и добавил извиняющимся тоном:  
\- Ты же понимаешь.

Феруза понимала. Она понимала, что Лейтенант собирался съебать первым же фургоном, но расстраивать сотрудников этим откровением она не собиралась. Она не собиралась в одиночку переть против Доктора и его «ингрэма». Да, и, отдавая должное, Лейтенант действительно сделал более, чем достаточно. Феруза не мелочилась в вопросах раздачи лавровых венков. 

\- Давай! – рявкнула Феруза. – Посмотрим, сколько у тебя патронов!  
\- Не приближайтесь! – крикнул Доктор Браун, захлопывая дверь. – Иначе Лейтенанту конец!!  
Он бросился в фармацевтический цех, понимая, что замешательство толпы продлится недолго. До первого пинка в ворота. Потребуется не больше получаса, прежде, чем самый умный, - скорее всего проклятая Феруза, - осмелев, сбегает за болгаркой.  


  
Оказавшись в цеху, Доктор Браун громко объявил:  
\- Друг мой, планы изменились. Мы с вами срочно меняем дислокацию. Надеюсь, вы претерпите боль, нет времени на морфин.  
К концу предложения Доктор Браун говорил все тише. Лейтенант внимательно слушал.  
\- Где второй? – раздраженно спросил Доктор Браун, имея в виду исчезнувшего Максвелла. От него не укрылся короткий взгляд, брошенный Лейтенантом в сторону вентиляционной шахты. – Ну и черт с ним. Он мне не нужен.  
Приблизившись к своей жертве, Доктор Браун прищурился, наблюдая, как Лейтенант пытается скрыть выражение облегчения на лице.  
\- Хотя… - Доктор Браун мстительно почесал подбородок, - в его состоянии он не мог уползти далеко. Правильно, друг мой? Может, я…  


  


  
Сокрушительный удар по затылку не дал Доктору закончить мысль. Максвелл, прятавшийся за фасовочным аппаратом, подкрался со спины и вырубил Доктора одним ударом. Помня про титановую пластину, Максвелл еще пару раз приложился к голове Доктора тяжелой вентиляционной решеткой. Острый угол пробил Доктору висок.  
\- Правильно, друг мой, - передразнил Максвелл на последнем издыхании, и буквально повалился на пол, хватаясь за промежность.  
\- Ключи! – крикнул Лейтенант.  
Максвелл подполз к Доктору Брауну и вытащил ключи от наручников из кармана его халата. 

Освободившись, Лейтенант, прихрамывая, подошел к Максвеллу и попытался поднять его за локоть.  
\- Пошли отсюда.  
-Ты иди, - пробормотал Максвелл. – Я тебя догоню…  
\- Надо снять тебе давление. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
\- Проваливай, кому сказал.  
\- Я тебя понесу, - Лейтенант наклонился подхватить Максвелла подмышки, и тут же получил случайный удар в покалеченную ногу. – ДА БЛЯДЬ!!

Так они и валялись втроем: Доктор Браун с пробитой головой, Максвелл, сжимающий свои несчастные яйца и Лейтенант, держащийся за ногу.  
\- Я умру, - признался Максвелл. – Но это будет славная смерть. Расскажи, как я красиво умер.  
\- Не умрешь ты, - утешил Лейтенант. – Хрен тебя убьешь.  
\- Оставь меня, - трагическим голосом попросил Максвелл. – Спасайся сам.  
\- Уже спаслись, придурок. Ты снова спас меня.  
Лейтенант кое-как поднялся, схватил Максвелла за щиколотку и с видимыми усилиями потащил прочь от лужи крови, вытекающей из Доктора Брауна. 

Оказавшись у стены, Лейтенант попытался привести Максвелла в сидячее положение. Это оказалось сложнее, чем построить башню из желе.  
\- Ш-ш-ш-ш, - позвал Лейтенант, закидывая руки Максвелла себе на плечи, - держись за меня. Обними меня.  
Максвелл судорожно вцепился в его футболку. Лейтенант прикинул, что состояние Максвелла обусловлено не волшебным воздействием эротической дряни Доктора, а зашкаливающим давлением и крайне странной реакцией на транквилизаторы. Последнее Лейтенанта не удивило. Максвелл приходился на ту волну колониальных террористов, когда новобранцам только что ацетон не кололи внутривенно. Если дать Максвеллу тайленол, вполне возможно, таблетка вылечит его от грибка ног или выкрасит волосы в малиновый цвет.

Лейтенант легко порвал комбинезон на спине Максвелла.  
Максвелл молчал, обнимая все крепче. Его рот приоткрылся. Лейтенант чувствовал неглубокое горячее дыхание на своей шее.  
\- Не вздумай кусать, - предупредил Лейтенант. – И так нога отваливается к чертовой матери.  
Освободив, - насколько это было возможно в его положении, - Максвелла из обрывков одноразового комбинезона, Лейтенант пропихнул руку между своим животом и животом Максвелла, спустился ниже.  
\- Мне отдрочит Лейтенант Альянса, - рвано выговорил Максвелл. – Всем расскажу. Нет, не расскажу. Хули ты не адмирал. Тогда бы я точно рассказал.  
\- Вот же пиздобол, - вздохнул Лейтенант. Свободной рукой он приподнял Максвелла за задницу, устраивая того удобнее. Максвелл развел ноги шире. Лейтенант провел ладонью по его животу, собирая пот, возвращая влажную руку на крепко стоящий член.  
Лейтенант дрочил, как себе. Быстро, без изысков. Просто снять напряжение. Да и дрочить кому-то другому – в этом Лейтенант определенно был не мастер.  
\- Еще даже не целовались, а я уже на третьей базе, - сказал Лейтенант.  
Зубы Максвелла сомкнулись на его плече.  
\- Засранец! – Лейтенант попытался дернуться, но Максвелл уже зализывал место укуса.  
\- Сойдет, - пробормотал он. – Блядь, меня не отпускает, мне больно. Подержи меня, я сам все сделаю.

Понимая, что пустая дрочка ни к чему не ведет, а руки не железные, Лейтенант неловко прикусил Максвелла за ухо. Максвелл обнимал его за шею одной рукой, вторую положил поверх пальцев Лейтенанта на своем члене.  
\- Слишком быстро, у меня голова раскалывается, - пожаловался Максвелл. Его лицо по-прежнему было красным, но пульс уже не так рвал вены.  
Лейтенант поцеловал Максвелла в обжигающую щеку. Максвелл с трудом приподнял голову и попытался найти губами рот Лейтенанта.  
На сей раз Лейтенант не спешил. Целовал без языка, прикусывал губы, подбородок, снова мягко чуть сжимал зубами кожу. Максвелл вдруг тихо и как-то нежно застонал.

О господи, - подумал Лейтенант. Неужели это его первый раз. 

Язык Лейтенанта легко проскользнул в чужой рот, Максвелл едва заметно вздрогнул. Лейтенант чуть отстранился. Максвелл неправильно понял этот жест:  
\- Нет, нормально, продолжай, - попросил он.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше?  
\- Время охуительных признаний. Нет, я никогда раньше не дрочил. Думал, эта штука только, чтобы пописать.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь…  
\- Будь нежен, постарайся оправдать мои ожидания, от тебя зависит вся моя последующая сексуальная жизнь, пиздец, нашел время беспокоиться.  
Лейтенант заметил, что нездоровый помидорный цвет сходит с лица Максвелла. Ладонь Максвелла расслабленно лежала на его руке, Лейтенант мягко водил ей по члену, сжимая у основания, большим пальцем прохаживаясь по щели головки. Максвелл был обрезан. Лейтенант слышал, что Максвелл воспитывался в монастыре, прежде чем его завербовали террористы. Он тогда был от горшка три вершка. 

\- Скажи: «я спас тебе жизнь», - приказал Лейтенант, глядя Максвеллу в глаза.  
\- Я спас тебе жизнь. Два раз...  
Лейтенант коротко поцеловал его в открытый рот, в шею, оттолкнулся от стены и повалил его на пол:  
\- Убери руки, - сказал он.  
Максвелл вытянулся, закрывая лицо сгибом локтя. Он чувствовал язык Лейтенанта на груди, на животе; снова протяжно, не стесняясь, застонал, всем телом ощущая засос на внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Матерь божья, неужели… - начал было Максвелл.  
\- Размечтался, - перебил Лейтенант. За минет Максвеллу придется спасти его в третий раз.  
На сей раз Максвеллу не отдрачивали – его ласкали. Все еще жестко, грубее, чем ему хотелось бы, но с гораздо большим чувством. Максвелла снова накрыло.  
Они оба провоняли пОтом, жареным песком, по полу стелился запах крови, у Максвелла был первый раз и это был лучший раз из всех, что он мог бы себе представить. Он запустил обе руки в волосы Лейтенанта, заставил его поднять голову, посмотрел в его лицо, обычно такое невозмутимо-усталое. Покрытое трехдневной щетиной, загорелое под солнечным ветром. В глазах Лейтенанта не было настоящей, глубокой благодарности.  
Он воспринимал происходящее как очередное неизбежное стечение обстоятельств. Но по какой-то, только ему ведомой причине, он был готов расплатиться по-полной.  
Максвеллу показалось, - нет, он был уверен, - что Лейтенант сделает все, чтобы Максвелл получил с процентами.  
Потому что, если говорить серьезно, никто уже давно никого не спасает.  
\- Чего? – тихо спросил Лейтенант. Максвелл не отпускал его волосы. – Если так хочешь, я сделаю.  
И Максвелл сказал:  
\- Ебать, ты красивый.  
Лейтенант приподнялся над ним и снова поцеловал. 

*******************

Найти болгарку оказалось не таким простым делом. Кто-то откровенно зажал, опасаясь встречи с очередью из «ингрэма», кто-то честно забыл, куда положил. Наконец, Ферузе удалось отыскать инструмент, всученный одной из сотрудниц в качестве предсвадебного подарка. Феруза обещала вернуть, как только расправится с петлями на складской двери.  
Вернувшись к складу, Феруза обнаружила Лейтенанта, раздающего всем пиздюли. Устав ждать спасения, он открыл дверь сам, послав спасательную операцию коту под хвост. 

Феруза ощутила странный прилив нежности, глядя на разоряющегося Лейтенанта. Оглядев толпу встречающих, она поняла, что не одинока в своих чувствах. Ответом на лейтенантские матерные посылы были слезы, объятия и предложения немедленно выпить.  
На плече Лейтенанта болтался Максвелл в криво напяленных штанах. Максвелл выглядел одновременно полуживым и почему-то блаженно-довольным. 

\- Как там Доктор Браун? – спросила Феруза. Лейтенант проводил ее к телу. «Надеюсь, ты не помер, - крикнула Феруза, пиная Доктора в плечо, - чтобы я смогла сама тебя убить!»

*****************

Поздно вечером, когда сумерки неторопливо превращались в ночь, Феруза, Прапорщик, Максвелл, Исхак Абдул-Хади и Рекс сидели на краю крыши генеральского жилого блока и попивали самогон.  
\- Ну и день, - протянула Феруза. – Хоть кино снимай.  
Лейтенант рассказал про план Доктора Брауна по захвату колониального рынка и заражению всех глистами.  
\- Он мог бы стать нашим оружием в этой войне, - заметил Прапорщик. – И принести нам победу.  
\- Если бы не был таким насквозь ебанутым, - ответил Максвелл, приваливаясь к Лейтенанту и закидывая руку ему на плечо. Феруза не видела ничего странного в таком панибратстве. Еще бы, после всего того, что эти двое пережили сегодня. Свежий бинт на ноге Лейтенанта еще не пропитался кровью.

Справедливости ради, версии произошедшего у Лейтенанта и Максвелла несколько различались. Если так можно сказать про две полностью противоречащие друг другу истории. Лейтенанту Феруза доверяла больше. В максвелловском варианте присутствовали несколько гигантских роботов, световые мечи и драка на поле, усеянном отравленными шприцами. Под героическую музыку.  
\- Использовать силу любви, чтобы расплодить червей, - вздохнул Исхак Абдул-Хади. – Прости его Аллах. Хотя нет. Пусть тысяча раскаленных змей пожрут его кишки прямо сейчас.  
Это показалось тостом, за который стоило выпить.  
Прапорщик повалился на спину и через мгновение захрапел. Все восприняли это как сигнал к тому, что пора бы и честь знать. Наступал новый день. Новые заботы, новая надежда, новая инвентаризация строительных инструментов. Феруза собиралась заняться этим сразу же, как проснется. Никакого больше казенного имущества в качестве свадебных подарков. 

\- Ну и цирк вы тут устроили, - неожиданно раздалось позади празднующей компании.  
Максвелл оглянулся и схватился за «ингрэм», который, в конце концов, все-таки вернулся к своему владельцу.  
\- Отлично! – сказал Максвелл. – Давай, руки за голову, на колени…  
\- Привет, Сальвадор, - не оборачиваясь, произнес Лейтенант. – Отличная ночь, как ты думаешь?  
Прожаренный старик с термосом, не смущаясь пистолета Максвелла, растолкал дружные посиделки и устроился рядом с Лейтенантом.  
\- Эй, - позвал Максвелл. – Это же Генерал Тринадцать! Отпилим ногу напоследок?  
\- Что ты им опять напиздел? – устало вздохнул Лейтенант, отхлебывая из предложенного термоса. «Сальвадор» рассмеялся: «Я бы пришел, если бы тебе начали пилить второй палец, но, вижу, ты и сам отлично справился».  
\- Конечно, ты бы не бросил меня в беде, - тоном, противоречащим утверждению, отозвался Лейтенант.  
\- Что происходит? – удивилась Феруза.  
\- Если у базы есть дух, - ответил Лейтенант, протягивая термос Максвеллу, - то это Сальвадор. Здесь нет ни одного человека, которого бы он не обдурил.  
\- «Сальвадор»?!  
\- Я даже тебя как-то раз заставил стирать свои портянки, - «Сальвадор» толкнул Лейтенанта локтем в бок. – Хотя ты был тот еще крепкий орешек.  
\- А как же Генерал Номер Тринадцать?! – воскликнул Максвелл.  
\- Пойдем, - позвал Лейтенант, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я покажу тебе.  
На прощание Лейтенант обратился к Ферузе: «Если когда-нибудь у тебя возникнут трудности, найди Сальвадора. Он поможет тебе во всем. Постарайся не реагировать на его комплименты. Это единственное, в чем он полный профан».  
Сальвадор, разумеется, был другого мнения.

******************

В бункере для заседаний душно пахло остывающей жарой. Лейтенант прошел в дальний угол и принес оттуда ведро со шваброй. Максвелл с подозрением следил за ним.  
Отодвинув стул, Лейтенант поставил на него ведро, а в ведро – швабру, палкой вниз.  
\- Шутишь, что ли? – спросил Максвелл.  
\- Для обеспечения кворума, генералов должно быть тринадцать. Иногда мы притворялись, что швабра разговаривает. Заносили ее предложения в протокол.  
\- Альянс… - протянул Максвелл, – такой Альянс.

Помолчали.

\- Ты не хочешь уехать со мной? – вдруг спросил Максвелл. В полутьме бункера это прозвучало как-то невероятно интимно. Будто Максвелл предлагал гораздо больше, чем сказал вслух. – Релена сделает тебя каким-нибудь Адмиралом. Будешь большим человеком. Я всем расскажу, что дал Адмиралу пройти все мои базы.  
\- Когда начинают избавляться от высшего командного состава, - ответил Лейтенант, - очевидно, что ловить больше нечего. Я больше не хочу в этом участвовать. Сейчас я думаю, что никогда не хотел. Если тебе никогда не давали выбора, начинаешь думать, что сам желал всего, что с тобой случилось. Иначе опустишься на самое дно. Отбери у человека иллюзию свободы воли и он станет животным.  
\- Завязывай со своей философией, - раздосадовано отмахнулся Максвелл. - Понимаю, почему ты так и не продвинулся выше Лейтенанта. Слишком много думаешь о всякой херне. Раз уж об этом речь, ты действительно считаешь, что вас просто бросили тут? Чтобы не возиться с оформлением пенсий?  
\- Альянс, - Лейтенант посмотрел на Максвелла. – Такой Альянс. Я больше не хочу иметь ничего общего с этой войной на последнем издыхании. Я уезжаю утром на нейтральные территории.  
\- Куда?  
\- Куда-нибудь. Нейтралов становится все больше. Запишусь в какое-нибудь движение за демилитаризацию. Буду выращивать траву, поливать коз, питаться солнечным светом. Я еще не придумал. Главное – свалить отсюда.  
\- Закрываешь глаза и видишь себя одним из этих генералов? – Максвелл приблизился вплотную к Лейтенанту. – Медленно стареешь, а потом прекращаются поставки, и какая-нибудь медсестра приглашает тебя на диализ?  
Лейтенант чуть наклонился, поцеловал Максвелла, легко дотрагиваясь до верхней губы.  
\- Отдай «ингрэм» Ферузе. Если Альянс все-таки когда-нибудь проверит, кто из генералов еще не сдох, у нее могут быть проблемы.  
Мксвелл неторопливо стянул с Лейтенанта футболку. Покрутив «ингрэм» в руках, оставив как можно больше отпечатков, Максвелл бережно завернул пистолет в футболку Лейтенанта.  
\- Отнеси сам, - сказал Максвелл. – Мне тоже пора отчаливать.  
\- Давно хотел сказать тебе: налепить еловых веток на истребитель – не лучшая маскировка. В пустыне.  
\- Кажется, всем было наплевать.  
\- Ты посадил его у ворот базы, накинул брезент с ветками и после этого удивляешься, что никто не обратил внимания. Когда насрано прямо посреди стола, большинство гостей решат, что обкурились и им мерещится.  
\- Тем более, что вечеринка удалась.  
Лейтенант аккуратно взял замотанный в футболку «ингрэм» и толкнул Максвелла к выходу. 

В дверях Максвелл оглянулся и крикнул:  
\- Эй, приезжай на рождество! Не знаю, что делать с динамитом.

******************

Ранним утром Лейтенант дремал в фуре Исхака Абдул-Хади. Машина везла его к новой жизни.  
Солнце, расплываясь на горизонте, медленно вставало, ослепляя водителя. 

 

*********FIN***********


End file.
